My fience is a boy
by Tutup Botol
Summary: Menjadi male Pregnant, pria yang memiliki kelainan karena bisa melahirkan, terdengar mengerikan dan aneh bagi hampir semua orang. Ada yang menutupinya, Ada yang sudah terlanjur membuahkan hasil dan Ada pula yang terang-terangan mengakuinya. Dan Kibum adalah golongan kedua. Bagaimana cara ia berdamai dengan kenyataan itu selama ini? Warning: Male Pregnant, Yaoi, Typo
1. Chapter 1

**My Fience is a Guy**

_By Botol Pasir_

Summary: Jung Yunho berfikir ada baiknya ia tidak menikah. Ia tidak suka berkomitmen karena menganggap hal itu bisa menghambat karirnya. Sampai suatu hari seorang pria berseragam sekolah datang dan mengatakan, ia adalah tunangannya. Oh, satu hal lagi, ia adalah Male Pregnant.

...

Mempertahankan gelar pengusaha muda sukses dikorea bukanlah hal mudah, ditambah dengan beberapa proyek yang gagal karena krisis ekonomi membuat Jung Yunho harus extra hati-hati membuat kebijaksanaan untuk perusahaannya. Perusahaannya memang bukanlah perusahaan otomotif besar seperti Astra ataupun Toyota yang dikala krisis masih memiliki cadangan keuangan, perusahaannya hanya perusahaan baru yang sedang berkembang dan baru mencoba menjejakan kakinya ke asia tenggara. Jung Yunho terus menerus memperhatikan rincian data statistik tentang kebutuhan pasar akan produk baru ciptaanya. Sayangnya, hasil yang diperoleh tidaklah bagus.

"Apa kita akan menghentikannya?" Yoochun, sekertaris Yunho, memandang raut wajah bosnya dengan penuh kekhawatiran. Mereka sedang rapat diruangan Yunho, hanya ada mereka berdua.

Yunho belum menjawab. Ia masih berfikir.

"Ini sangat sulit. Kurasa kau benar. Kita harus menghentikannya." Jawab Yunho diakhir.

"Baik. Saya akan mengadakan rapat tentang hal ini." Ujar Yoochun. Pria korea kelahiran Amerika itu langsung mencatatan beberapa hal penting kemudian beranjak keluar.

Sejenak setelah Yoochun pergi, Yunho hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas berat. Sekarang ia kembali gagal. Mobil keluaran perusahaannya sudahlah usang, sulit sekali untuk bertahan di tengah gempuran produk sejenis yang lebih fresh. Selama tiga tahun terakhir, perusahaanya hanya bergantung pada tim marketing yang dapat diandalkan dan jika dua tahun kemudian ia belum meluncurkan produk baru, tamatlah riwayatnya.

Sementara, di lobby perusahaan Yunho, seorang pria berpakaian seragam sedang duduk manis di sofa lobby. Doe eyesnya tidak henti menatap pergerakan orang berlalu lalang, keluar dan masuk, mencari-cari pria yang akan ia temui hari ini. Harusnya sudah sejak dua jam lalu, ia langsung menemui pria itu, salahkan saja resepsionis galak yang ada di sana yang tidak mengizinkannya masuk. Jaejong, nama pria berseragam sekolah itu memandang sengit petugas resepsionis. Tak ingin ditendang keluar oleh security, ia memilih duduk diam di sofa lobby. Ia sudah hampir putus asa kalau saja, pria itu tidak keluar sampai jam 5 nanti ia akan pulang. Untungnya, pria itu keluar juga. Ia berjalan bersama seorang pria tampan berjidat lebar yang keduanya terburu-buru memasuki mobil.

"Tunggu, Jung Yunho!" Panggil Jaejoong, gelagapan.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, pria bernama lengkap Jung Yunho itu langsung menoleh kebelakang, menunggu Jaejoong menghampirinya sambil menyerngitkan kedua alisnya, bingung.

"Ada apa yah? Apa kita saling mengenal?" Tanyanya tak ingin berlaku tak sopan.

"Aku Choi Jaejoong. Anak dari Choi Kibum dan Choi Siwon." Jaejoong memperkenalkan dirinya sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat tangan. Sanyangnya, respon Yunho hanyalah menertawainya membuat ia tak suka dan menarik kembali tangannya. "Ada yang lucu?" Tanya Jaejoong, ketus.

"No, Noting. Aku minta maaf, hanya saja selama ini tidak ada yang memperkenalkan dirinya..." Yunho berusaha menahan senyumannya. "...selengkap ini." Sambungnya.

"Oh." Jaejoong mengangguk. "Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kusampaikan, bisa kita bertemu diruang yang lebih privat?" Tanyanya sambil melirik pria tampan berjidat lebar itu.

"Oh, maaf, sayangnya saya sangat sibuk hari ini. Terima kasih sudah datang." Yunho berusaha ramah walaupun sebenarnya ia tak suka diganggu oleh sesuatu yang tidak penting dan dengan orang yang tidak penting pula. Yunho kembali berjalan, kemudian memasuki mobilnya.

Jaejoong yang merasa tidak puas, penahan pintu mobil untuk tertutup. "Tu-tunggu. Aku ini tunanganmu." Ujar Jaejoong diakhir.

Yunho terbelalak kaget. Ia meneliti wajah Jaejoong dengan seksama untuk memperoleh jawaban bahwa mahluk keras kepala didepannya adalah benar pria walaupun yah, pria itu sangat mulus dan condong feminim.

"Dengar, saya tidak ingin bersikap kasar pada Anda. Dan saya mohon dengan sangat biarkan saya pergi, oke?"

"Ta-"

"Oke?!"

Jeajoong mengangguk, takut. Membiarkan Yunho pergi begitu saja. "Dia galak sekali." Ujarnya sambil mengurut dada.

...

Yunho menghempaskan tubuhnya disofa krem dirumahnya. Hari ini sangat menglelahkan baginya. Tender pengadaan mobil pemadam gagal ia menangkan padahal sudah banyak uang yang dikeluarkan untuk memberikan jamuan pada pejabat pemerintah itu. Brengsek! Bahkan dengan cara kotorpun ia tidak bisa memenangkan tender. Ia harus memikirkan bagaimana mencari dana untuk biaya oprasional pabrik dua tahun kedepan.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Tanya seorang wanita paruh baya yang baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah sambil menenteng berbagai kantung belanjaan merek ternama. Yunho hanya bisa mengerutkan kening, heran bagaimana wanita yang sudah melahirkannya itu berbelanja barang mewah padahal keuangan mereka sedang memburuk.

"Huuf...," Hechuul menghembuskan nafas lelah dengan raut wajah gembira. Ia duduk disamping anaknya yang sedang menatapnya heran. "Apa?" Tanyanya pada Yunho.

"Dari mana ibu punya uang untuk berbelanja merek-merek seperti itu?" Tanya Yunho penuh selidik.

Heechul terlihat gugup. Ia meneguk ludahnya sendiri sebelum menjawab. "Tentu saja dari ayahmu. Memang dari mana lagi?" Tanyanya sedikit ketus, berusaha menutupi kenyataan.

"Dari mana ayah punya uang?"

"Mana aku tahu." Jawab Heechul cepat dan terburu-buru membereskan kantong belanjaannya dan pergi kekamar.

Sementara Yunho hanya terlihat bingung dan berencana akan menanyakan pada ayahnya nanti saat makan malam.

Makan malam mereka biasanya tepat saat jam menunjukan pukul delapan malam. Heechul tidak bisa memasak, jadi Hanggeg yang menyiapkan semua makan malamnya dan Heechul yang mencuci piring. Orang tua yunho tidak lagi bekerja, setelah anak mereka berhasil membangun perusahaan otomotif sejak sepuluh tahun lalu.

Hanggeg, ayah Yunho, dulunya adalah pemilik toserba dan pemilik lahan jeruk paling luas di kampung halamannya sementara Heechul adalah seorang penjaga toserba milik Hanggeg. Mereka menjual seluruh asetnya untuk memodali Yunho membuka perusahaan otomotif di Seoul.

"Makanlah, aku membuat sup teri untukmu." Hanggeg menuangkan kuah sup ke dalam mangkuk kecil dan memberikannya kepada Yunho. Yunho hanya mengangguk dan menerima manguk itu.

Berbeda dengan Yunho yang terlihat menyantap makanannya dengan lahap, Heechul hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya. Hanggeg hanya menghembuskan nafas melihat tingkah laku istrinya itu. "Sayang kau juga, jangan karena Yunho memanjakanmu. Kau selalu makan diluar dan berlaku boros dengan membeli barang-barang tak berguna." Ujarnya sedikit keras.

Yunho yang tadinya melupakan kejadian sore tadi menjadi teringat kembali. "Bukankah, ayah yang memberikan ibu uang?"

"Aku tidak." Bantah Hanggeg. Sementara Heechul langsung berkeringat dingin. Ia langsung berpura-pura sakit kepala dan pamit kekamarnya sayangnya anaknya, Yunho, tidak terima.

"Ibu, kau tahukan aku tidak suka dibohongi?" Tanya Yunho tampak marah. Suasa makan malam mereka berubah mencekam. "Katakan padaku, ibu dapat uang dari mana?" Tanya Yunho sekali lagi.

"A-aku..." Heechul terlihat gugup dan juga bingung.

"Ibu!"

"Yah! Yang penting aku tidak menggunakan uang kalian!" Ujar Heechul marah, tak ingin dipojokkan.

"Lalu? Dari siapa? Ibu tahu belanjaan ibu semuanya bermerek?" Yunho kembali mendesak Heechul, agar wania itu mau berkata jujur.

"Itu bukan urusan kalian."

"Katakan atau aku buang semuanya."

"Berani kau melakukannya, aku akan bunuh diri." Ujar Heechul mengancam. Sayangnya, Yunho tidak terpengaruh. Ia bergegas ke kamar orang tuanya dan mencari barang belanjaan milik Heechul. Heechul yang tidak terima meminta bantuan pada suaminya. Sayangnya suaminya malah membela Yunho. Heechul langsung menghentikan Yunho yang tanpa segan akan membuang perhiasannya ketong sampah.

"Tunggu! Baik kau menang! Aku dapat dari temanku. Dia yang membelikannya! Kau puas?!" Heechul menjerit.

"Ibu di dunia ini tidak ada yang gratis. Besok aku tidak mau tahu, semuannya harus dikembalikan!"

"Apa kau bilang?! Kau pikir kau siapa! Selama ini ayahmu selalu memberikan apa yang aku inginkan. Sekarang karena obsesi dan keegoisanmu, sekarang apa? Aku bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun membeli baju selama lima tahun terakhir!" Protes Heechul tidak terima sambil menangis layaknya remaja belasan tahun. Yunho hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas. Kali ini, semua salahnya. Ia tidak becus membahagiakan keluarganya.

"Baik. Tapi biarkan aku membayarnya." Ujar Yunho sambil mengembalikan barang-barang milik Jaejoong. Heechul masih terisak sambil memeluk erat barang belanjaan miliknya. "Siapa nama teman ibu?"

"Choi Kibum." Jawab Heechul gugup

"Choi kibum yah. Aku akan berterima kasih padanya." Yunho pura-pura menggaruk kepalanya dengan rasa bersalah. Pria itu lebih memilih kembali ke dalam kamar sambil memikirkan kembali semua yang sudah ia perbuat selama ini. Selama ini ia sudah berusaha menjadikan perusahaanya itu dapat bersaing di dunia tetapi hal itu tidaklah mudah dan membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama juga kesabaran yang tak ada habisnya. Ia sudah melakukan semuanya, cara yang kotor sekalipun ia jalani. Lagi-lagi semua tidak sesuai harapan. Yunho kembali mereka ulang hal yang ia kerjakan hari ini, mengelevasi semua tindakaannya selama 10 jam terakhir. Sampai ketika ingatannya kembali membawanya kepertengahan, seorang anak sekolah datang dan...

"IBU!"

...

"Ini adalah tindakan paling tidak sopan yang pernah saya dapatkan!" Jaejoong terus menunjukkan jarinya pada seorang securty yang terus mencoba menahannya masuh kedalam perusahaan. "Stop touching me!" Perintah pria permarga Choi itu dengan rasa jengkel yang sangat. Ia menghela nafas berat sambil mengirimkan tatapan menusuk pada petugas scurity di hadapannya itu.

Yunho yang baru saja akan keluar dari kantornya, melihat Jaejoong yang sedang beradu mulut dengan petugas security di depan lobby. Penampilan Jaejoong sama seperti kemarin, lengkap memakai seragam sekolahnya. Yunho hanya menghembuskan nafas lemah mengingat bagaimana ibunya akan menikahkannya dengan seorang pria dan masih dibawah umur. Yunho berjalan keluar memisahkan remaja dengan gaya bahasanya yang aneh itu agar tidak membuatnya malu. "Kau masuk!" Perintah Yunho dengan dagu terangkat mengarah pada pintu belakang mobil yang sudah dibuka oleh Yoochun.

"Yunho." Ujar Jaejong senang, merasa terselamatkan. Yunho masuk terlebih dahulu dan Jaejoong menyusul kemudian sebelum memberikan senyum kemenangan pada petugas security yang tadi menghalanginya masuk.

"Senang bisa berbicara denganmu. Sebelum kita bicara lebih baik kita menentukan tempat yang nyaman." Ujar Jaejong, bersikap politis.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Yunho dingin. Ia memilih mengacuhkan Jajoong dan menggantikannya dengan membaca semua laporan yang diberikan Yoochun beberapa saat lalu.

"10. 21." Jawab Yoochun.

"Bagaimana?" Jaejoong meminta respon.

"Setahuku ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk anak sekolahan berkeliaran."

"Ada rapat para guru, kami dipulangkan lebih awal." Jawab Jaejoong mantap.

Yunho hanya tertawa meremehkan.

"Aku tidak membolos!" Pekik Jaejoong tidak suka. Tidak suka, kalau kebohongannya terbongkar.

"Benarkah? Ibumu Kim Kibum, kan?"

Oh god, Jaejoong langsung berkeringat dingin. Kim Kibum adalah urutan pertama orang yang ditakutinya. Bahkan walaupun ia merengek pada daddy-nya, tak ada jalan keluar untuk lolos dari hukuman yang kejam. "Please, please, jangan katakan apapun padanya?" Pinta Jaejoong memelas sambil menggoyangkan bahu Yunho meminta pertolongan.

Yunho hanya mengendus lemas. Berfikir bagaimana ia bisa dijodohkan dengan remaja seperti ini dan laki-laki pula. "Sudahlah lupakan." Ujar Yunho sambil menyerahkan berkas-berkas ketangan Yoochun kembali. "Semalam aku baru tahu aku dijodohkan olehmu dari ibuku..." Yunho kembali mengendus melihat bagaiman wajah Jaejoong. "...dan kau laki-laki." Tambahnya.

"Sebenarnya aku M-Preg." Sambung Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya melihat Yunho mengerutkan keningnya, bingung. "Male Pregnant?" Tambah Jaejoong. Ia masih bisa melihat kerutan dikening Yunho. "Aku memiliki darah Jepang. Beberapa laki-laki Jepang dapat melahirkan."

Yunho masih tidak mengerti. Ia memandang Yoochun yang duduk di depan dengan tatapan mohon penjelasan yang menurutnya sangat dapat dipercaya. Berbanding terbalik jika dengan Jaejoong.

"Ia benar. 1 dari 1.000 pria keturunan Jepang memiliki rahim seperti wanita karena perubahan mutasi gen akibat ledakan bom atom tiga ratus tahun lalu tetapi yang melahirkan seorang anak rasionya adalah 1 dari 10.000 dan kebanyakan dari mereka adalah gay."

"Sebenarnya aku tidak setuju dengan penyebutan gay, kau tahu. Aku lebih suka menyebutnya dengan M-Preg." Jaejoong menambahkan.

"Lalu dari mana mereka keluar? Maksudku anak mereka. Jangan tersinggung." Ujar Yunho.

"Perut." Jawab Jaejoong yakin.

"Perut?"

"Maksudku sesar." Jaejoong menutar bola matanya bosan. Jung Yunho ternyata tidak sepintar yang ia bayangkan.

"Sesar? Oh god, tidak mungkin." Yunjo berteriak sendiri karena pikirannya mulai meliar menimbulkan pertanyaan diluar batas imaginasinya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jejeoong khawatir melihat Yunho yang mulai histeris.

"Lalu bagaimana sperma itu masuk!"

Mobil tiba-tiba berhenti. Mereka terlonjak kedepan.

"Shit!" Maki Yoochun. Dahinya terbentur dengan dasboard mobil.

"Maaf tuan." Ujar Sopir mereka.

"Kalau soal itu aku tidak tahu. Biar aku tanyakan pada ayah bagaimana ia membuatku." Ujar Jaejoong sambil mencoba menelfon daddy-nya. Ia bisa merasakan Yunho yang tak henti menatapnya meminta penjelasan. "Kenapa? Choi Kibum seorang M-Preg."

...

Choi Jaejoong hanya bisa mengeluh dan tertunduk lesu memasuki pekarangan rumahnya mengingat reaksi tunangannya yang pucat pasi dan tanpa ragu membatalkan pertunangan mereka. Padahal ia pikir, Yunho adalah orang yang berpikiran terbuka. Memang sih, salahnya juga berkata meminta izin untuk merasakan pacaran dengan setidaknya sepuluh wanita sebelum kelak mereka menikah dan tanggapan Jung itu adalah tidak peduli Jaejong berpacaran ataupun tidak mereka tetap tidak akan menikah ditambah lagi Yunho berfikir dia aneh karena seorang M-Preg kalau tidak ingin disebut gay yang melahirkan.

"Selamat datang, Tuan muda." Seorang pelayan menyapanya sambil tersenyum. Jaejoong membalas senyumannya kemudian berjalan lagi dengan tertunduk menuju kamar orang tuanya mencari Choi Kibum.

"Apa sih yang kau liat dari wanita itu, hah?! Wanita tua, mata duitan dengan banyak keriput!"

Jaejoong langsung menghentikan langkahnya ketika suara daddy-nya terdengar menghentak sampai didepan kamar orang tuanya itu.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak suka kau membuntutiku, kau dengar!" Suara Choi Kibum tidak kalah menghentak.

"Oh, begitu, jadi kau menyalahkan semuanya padaku untuk menutupi perselingkuhanmu!" Marah Siwon.

Mendengar kata perselingkuhan membuat tubuh Jaejoong bergetar.

"Kau pikir kau suci, Choi Siwon? Sudah berapa banyak pria muda yang kau bawa ke hotel. Setidaknya aku masih lebih waras tidak bercinta dengan orang yang seumuran dengan anakku."

"Kalau bukan karenamu yang selalu dingin padaku. Semua tidak akan pernah terjadi, kau dengar!"

Suara tawa Kibum terdengar mengancam. "Benar. Itu semua tidak akan terjadi kalau kita tidak pernah bertemu. Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu Choi siwon. Karenamu aku hamil. Kau tahu, seumur hidup aku tidak pernah mengharapkan terjebak dalam kehidupan ini!"

Suara _glass_ pecah terdengar. Jaejoong langsung bersembunyi. Dilihatnya Choi Siwon keluar kamar dengan penampilan yang kusut dan dengan menahan amarah pria yang menjadi pemimpin rumah tangga itu cepat-cepat melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah. Hal ini biasa terjadi dan bukan hal yang baru bagi pria berumur 17 tahun itu. Jaejoong sudah melihat pemandangan ini puluhan kali sejak umur 10 tahun. Awalnya ia merasa tertekan tetapi sekarang ia sudah terbiasa.

Choi Siwon akan pulang dari kantor lebih awal dari biasanya untuk memulai pertengkaran dengan Kibum karena masalah perselingkuhan. Mereka bertengkar dan saling membuka aib masing-masing. Choi Kibum selalu menemui selingkuhannya yang merupakan cinta pertamanya dan selalu membelikan barang mahal pada wanita itu menggunakan uang suaminya. Sementara, Choi Siwon selalu membawa pria muda ke hotel. Pertengkaran mereka selalu berakhir dengan bunyi _glass_ pecah-entah itu lampu atau hiasan kaca- dan dengan menghilangnya Choi Siwon selama seminggu dari rumah.

Pertama kali melihatnya Jaejoong merasa tertekan tetapi kedua orang itu berkata mereka menyayanginya lebih dari apapun. Setelahnya Jaejoong mengetahui kenapa Choi Kibum selalu ketus pada pasangannya itu. Choi Siwon sudah memperkosa dan menyekap Kibum di apartemennya. Siwon melakukan hal nekat itu lantaran jenuh dengan penolakan Kibum yang sudah puluhan kali padahal pria konglomerat itu sudah telanjur jatuh hati padanya. Siwon yang memang penyuka sesama jenis itu malah senang ketika tahu Kibum dapat melahirkan dan tanpa ragu melaksanakan perbuatan bejatnya itu. Sementara Kibum akhirnya terpaksa setuju untuk menikah karena terlanjur hamil. Menjadi pria hamil tidaklah mudah apalagi ditambah dengan perlakuan berbeda dari masyarakat yang menganggap mereka sebuah kutukan dan sebuah objek uji coba. Maka dari itu, ia butuh sebuah pegangan. Menikah adalah jawabannya.

Mereka menikah saat Jaejong berumur empat bulan di kandungan. Hanya sebuah pernikahan sederhana di Spanyol dimana hanya dihadiri beberapa orang keluarga terdekat.

...

Heechul masih terus memandangi deretan sepatu mahal berkilau, hasil pemberian Kibum padanya. Sampai kapanpun Hanggeg, suaminya, tidak akan pernah bisa membelikan barang mahal seperti ini. Sejak dulu, Heechul adalah seorang _shoes lover_. Setiap gajian dulu, ia selalu pergi ke kota dan memuja deretan sepatu mahal yang tidak sanggup ia beli. Sebagai gantinya ia akan pulang dengan membawa majalah sepatu yang harganya dua hari biaya makannya itu.

Tadi siang ia berniat memulangkan semua sepatu yang Kibum berikan karena desakan Hanggeg yang tidak ingin Yunho terbebani dengan membayar semua sepatu mahal itu padahal krisis keuangan sedang terjadi. Sayangnya bukannya hilang, semua malah bertambah. Kibum malah menambahkan koleksi sepatu yang tak sanggup Heechul tolak belum lagi perhiasan dari berlian dan gaun-gaun bagus rancangan ternama yang dapat ia gunakan untuk pamer pada tetangga sebelahnya yang menyebalkan. Heechul kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Kalau sampai Yunho tahu, ia akan marah besar dan membuang semuanya terlebih anak satu-satunya itu tahu bahwa ia akan menjodohkannya dengan putra Kibum yang juga ternyata bisa melahirkan itu. Cepat-cepat Heechul segera mengemasi barang-barangnya dan membawa semuanya ke gudang untuk ia sembunyikan.

...

Siwon menenggelamkan dirinya pada minuman keras. Ia bosan hidup seperti ini. Kibum selalu menemui cinta pertamanya akhir-akhir ini dan itu membuatnya jengah. Selama ini ia selalu bekerja keras berpura-pura tidak terjadi apapun dirumah, layaknya seorang suami yang baik dan ayah yang patut dicontoh. Nyatanya ia bosan dengan sifat dingin Kibum yang selalu memposisikannya sebagai orang asing.

"Hei." Seorang pria muda menyapanya.

Siwon hanya menoleh sebentar, tidak tertarik.

"Kau sendiri?" Ujarnya lagi.

Siwon tidak menanggapi. Bukannya marah, pria itu malah tertawa dengan tawanya terdengar sangat khas.

"Aku mengerti, aku pun pernah patah hati. Berapa kali yah, satu, dua, tiga, empat,... sepuluh." Ujarnya sambil tertawa, begitu segar.

Siwon mulai tertarik dengan suara pria itu membuatnya seperti dinyanyikan sebuah lagu yang sangat indah dan membuat tubuhnya semakin terasa ringan. Ia hanya tersenyum sebelum akhirnya terjatuh dari kursi karena tidak sadarkan diri.

Dan akhirnya siwon kembali tersadar esok harinya di sebuah kamar dengan nuansa serba putih dan abu-abu.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya seorang pria yang baru saja keluar dari balik pintu menggunakan _bathrope_ putih berlambangkan salah satu hotel milik Siwon di dadanya. Siwon hanya mengumpat, mendapati dirinya tidak mengenakan apapun di pagi ini setelah mabuk tidak terkendali, malam kemarin. Ia pun tidak bisa membayangkan jika Kibum tahu hal ini.

"Minumlah!" Pria itu melemparkan sebuah botol air ke ranjang yang tidak ditanggapi oleh Siwon. Siwon sibuk menutupi wajahnya dengan rasa penyesalan yang besar.

"Semalam kau liar sekali. Punggungku sakit semua." Ujar pria itu sambil mengeluh. Ia berjalan menuju ranjang untuk mengambil remot tv dan berjalan menuju sofa di samping ranjang.

"Jangan katakan apapun. Oke!" Siwon menggeram seakan mengancam.

Pria itu hanya tertawa. "Kau kenapa?" Tanyanya.

"Anggap semuanya tidak terjadi. Oke!" Ujar siwon meninggikan suaranya. Ia membalut tubuh telanjangnya dengan selimut dan kemudian berkeliling mencari pakaian miliknya. "Dimana pakaianku?" Tanya geram.

"Loundry." Jawab pria itu tidak peduli. Ia menyalakan tv dan duduk tenang disofa.

"Apa?!" Siwon berteriak. Ia memandang pria itu geram. Sementara pria itu hanya dengan wajah polosnya, kebingungan.

"Kenapa, apa ada yang salah?" Tanya pria itu.

"Bertemu denganmu adalah kesalahan!" Maki Siwon kasar. Pria itu hanya mengerutkan bibirnya, kesal.

"Itu sangat tidak sopan dan bisakah kau berhenti menghalagi televisinya. Aku sedang menonton, oke?" Gerutu pria itu.

Siwon mendecak kesal. Ia kemudian duduk di sebelah pria itu. "Aku harap kau tidak menceritakannya pada orang lain." Ujar Siwon sambil mendesah pelan.

"Tenang saja. Tidak ada yang ingin mendengar cerita tentang orang sepertimu." Ujar pria itu acuh sambil memakan snack miliknya.

...

Hah, Jaejoong terus mendesah bosan. Hari ini adalah pelajaran biologi dan didepannya ada seekor katak mati yang sudah tergeletak tidak berdaya di meja bedah yang dingin menunggu untuk dieksekusi. Jejoong melihat kedepan. Guru Kang sedang memberi pengarahan sebelum memulai pembedahan.

"Apakah semua sudah berdiri di meja masing-masing bersama patnernya?" Tangan Guru Kang.

Semua bersorak 'Sudah.'

Jaejoong melihat sekelilingnya. Hanya dia yang tidak berpartner. Tidak ada seorang muridpun yang sudi berpartner bersamanya. Jaejoong tahu sebabnya dan ia tidak ingin membahasnya.

"Perhatikan! Sebelum kalian melakukan pembedahan, pastikan kalian memakai alat keselamatan yaitu masker dan sarung tangan karet..." Guru Kang mengangkat sarung tangan karet keudara sebelum memakainya dan diikuti oleh semua siswa begitupun Jaejoong. "...hari ini kita akan melihat bagaimana sistem reproduksi pada amphibi. Semua katak yang kalian lihat diatas meja adalah katak yang baru saja mati. Pertama-tama yang harus anda perbuat adalah membelah perutnya dengan arah memanjang lalu kalian gambarkan bagaimana sistem reproduksinya. Saya sudah meletakkan sebuah wadah kaca untuk menempatkan organ-organ lainnya. Setelah selesai, kembalikan semua organ ke dalam perut katak tersebut dan jahit perutnya lalu masukan ke dalam bag plastik. Sampai disini apakah ada yang perlu di perjelas?" Tanyanya.

Seseorang mengangkat tangannya dan guru Kang mempersilakannya untuk bertanya. Jaejoong kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada teman sekelasnya yang pernah mendapatkan _gold_ dalam lomba Sains seasia di Singapura tahun lalu.

"Guru Kang, bukankah kurikulum membedah kodok sudah ketinggalan zaman?" Tanyanya bosan. Ia merentangkan tangan sambil menatap seisi kelas mencari dukungan. Banyak dari mereka mengangguk setuju. "Kita bisa membuka Youtube dan bang! Semuanya sudah terlihat. Bukankah didunia ini ada spesies baru..." Siswa itu menyeringai dan kemudian menatap Jaejoong penuh arti. Jaejoong berusaha menguatkan hatinya. Ia tahu ini akan berakhir sulit. Semua langsung berbisik, mungkin mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan itu. "...dan untungnya kita memilikinya." Sambung siswa itu.

Semua pandangan langsung beralih pada Jaejoong. Guru Kang yang seorang guru baru menjawab pernyataan itu secara politisi. "Yah, mungkin kita bisa melakukan uji coba baru." Ujar Guru Kang.

Semua siswa langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. "So, jadi kita bisa melakukannya sekarang?" Tanya siswa itu.

"Why not?" Jawab Guru Kang menanggapi.

Siswa itu menyeringai sementara siswa yang lain menatap Jaejoong dengan wajah puas,

"Bedah!"

"Bedah!"

"Bedah!"

"Bedah!"

Teriakan para menggema di dalam Laboratorium, menghentak-hentak seirama degup jantung Jaejoong yang semakin cepat. Semua siswa menyerukan pembedahan yang mengarah pada Jaejoong sebagai objeknya. Jaejoong mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Sekuat tenaga ia menulikan pendengarannya terhadap seruan tidak berprikemanusiaan yang ia terima. Guru Kang berusaha mengendalikan suasana. Sayangnya, suaranya kalah jika dibandingkan dengan dua puluh siswa yang terus berseru semakin kencang sambil mengangkat tangan. Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya. Selama dua tahun ini, ia selalu bersabar menghadapi tindak diskriminan yang ditujukan padanya hanya karena mereka tahu bahwa ia seorang _male pregnant_. Tindakan penindasan yang diterimanya nyatanya semakin bertambah parah jika ia berdiam diri. Sekarang mereka bersikap seakan-akan ia adalah objek uji coba baru. Hatinya terasa sakit. Harga dirinya yang ia banggakan sekarang seperti terinjak-injak.

"Diam!" Teriakan Jaejoong menggema. Bunyi gaduh terdengar. Jaejoong melempar semua peralatan lab yang ada dimeja di lantai. Seketika semuanya hening.

"Kalian pikir kalian siapa, Sialan?!" Jaejoong menyisir rambutnya kebelakang dengan jari. Mukanya terliat memerah karena marah. Ia berjalan menuju siswa yang memulai ini semua. "Dengar Shin Changmin, kau ingin melihat bagaimana alat reproduksiku sampai menghasilkan bayi, heh, bangsat!" Maki Jaejoong sambil memegang erat kerah siswa peraih _gold_ itu. Mata mereka saling beradu kebencian. "Sebelum kau melakukannya ku pastikan keluarga Shim menderita seumur hidup." Ancam Jaejoong, kemudian mendorong Changmin ke lantai. Semua hanya diam.

Jaejoong memandang seluruh siswa satu persatu dengan pandangan menusuk. Setelahnya jaejoong pastikan, esok hari mereka akan menerima akibatnya dan mengimis menciumi kakinya.

oOo

_Untuk Chapter selanjutnya..._

"_Ibu, kumohon jangan bicarakan hal itu. Dia masih SMA. Masa depannya sangat bagus untuk apa dia bergantung padaku."_

"_Aku dibesarkan dengan pemikiran yang terbuka. Aku tidak menyesal menjadi male pregnant."_


	2. Chapter 2

Jaejoong mengurung dirinya di kamar. Ia langsung pulang ke rumah setelah insiden di laboratorium siang tadi. Setiap Jum'at Kibum selalu memberikan pengobatan gratis di panti asuhan dan rumah jompo sampai sore nanti sehingga Jaejoong tidak perlu khawatir _mommy-_nya akan tahu ia membolos kecuali jika pihak sekolah menelfon.

Dan sepertinya merek sudah menelfon karena sekarang ia bisa mendengar Kibum menggedor pintu kamarnya.

"Choi Jaejoong, cepat keluar!" Perintah Kibum, kesal. "Dasar anak bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak pukul mereka sampai babak belur?! Malah pulang seperti pengecut!" Protes Kibum sambil terus memukul pintu.

Jaejoong yang merasa jengah, membuka pintu kamarnya. "Ibu berkelahi itu tidaklah benar." Ujar Jaejoong lesu.

Kibum mendecak kesal. Ia melepas jas putihnya. Siang tadi pihak sekolah menelfon Kibum karena anaknya itu berkelahi di saat jam pelajaran biologi berlangsung dan kemudian meninggalkan sekolah begitu saja. Selama ini pria yang berprofesi sebagai dokter itu sudah muak dengan sikap anaknya yang berfikir kekerasan bukanlah jalan keluar dari masalah dan pola pikirnya condong mengarah pada suaminya itu. "Yah! Aku tahu tetapi bisakah kau realistis sekali saja?! Mereka adalah remaja tidak berotak yang hanya bisa diajari dengan ini!" Ujar Kibum sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke udara. Berusaha menunjukkannya pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya menunduk sementara Kibum memijat keningnya, stress. "Fine. So, what happen?" Tanya Kibum diakhir.

Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil menunduk. "Kau ingin aku memukul betismu dengan rotan, heh, bocah!" Ancam Kibum jengah.

"Aku takut _mommy_ mengamuk di sekolah besok!" Ujar Jaejoong sambil merajuk. Ia takut insiden di Spanyol saat berada di tingkat tujuh terulang kembali.

"Oh, jadi karena masalah itu lagi." Kibum tertawa, terdengar sangat mengerikan.

"Mom, sudahlah. Awalnya memang kesal tetapi sekarang aku sudah tidak apa-apa." Ujar Jaejoong meyakinkan.

"Biar aku ke sekolah besok." Ujar Kibum geram. Pria itu langsung turun dari lantai atas, kamar anaknya dan bersiap menelfon pengacaranya untuk mengajukan tuntutan ke pihak sekolah.

"_Mom!"_ Panggil Jaejoong berusaha menghentikan Kibum yang sudah menuju ruang kerjanya di sayap kanan mansion mereka. Anak itu berusaha meraih tubuh ibunya yang terlihat mengacuhkan panggilannya.

"Jangan menghalangiku!" Perintahnya pada Jaejoong. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangan anaknya. Jaejoong yang keras kepala, langsung beralih memeluk kaki Kibum sambil merengek terseret-seret dilantai ketika Kibum tetap pada keputusannya.

"Mom, jangan."

"Kau ingin _daddy_-mu yang turun tangan atau aku, heh?" Tanya Kibum, mengancam. Jaejoong menggeleng sambil memelas. Ia ingat bagaimana _mommy-_nya yang kejam ini menuntut sekolah lamanya di Spanyol dan menjadikan bangunan itu rata dengan tanah. Kibum memang suka meledak-ledak jika menyangkut tindak diskriminasi yang diterima Jaejoong karena ia pun seorang _male pregnant_ tetapi jika hal ini sampai terdengar oleh telinga Choi Siwon, Jaejoong tidak bisa membayangkannya. Hanya Choi Siwon yang dapat memaksa orang yang paling Jaejoong takuti di dunia untuk menikahinya. Melihat kenyataan ini membuatnya tidak bisa memandang rendah _daddy_-nya itu.

"Aku memilih pilihan ketiga." Ajunya.

Kibum hanya mengerutkan alis.

...

Sesuai perjanjian, Kibum tidak menelfon pengacaranya tetapi bukan berarti pria itu tidak datang ke sekolah dan mengancam kepala sekolah Jaejoong sampai pucat pasi. Kibum langsung tersenyum sambil memasang kacamata hitamnya, puas sudah mengeluarkan ancamannya untuk menutup sekolah karena melakukan tindakan diskriminasi terhadap anak kesayangannya. Pria itu langsung saja berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah menuju kelas yang Jaejoong tempati. Jaejoong duduk di barisan pertama paling dekat dengan jendela yang menghadap ke halaman sekolah. Kibum menghembuskan nafas lega melihat Jaejoong baik-baik saja. Akhirnya pria itu pun memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Guru Nam, selaku guru Matematika, langsung mengakhiri kelasnya. Jaejoong tergesah-gesah mengeluarkan bekal makan siangnya yang berisiskan tiga potong onigiri dengan isian daging dan kimchi. Perutnya sudah kelaparan sejak tadi. Kibum terlihat tidak setuju dengan penawaran yang ia ajukan sehingga ia harus mati-matian merengek pada mommy-nya itu sampai melupakan sarapannya.

"Um, enak." Bisik Jaejoong sambil tersenyum. Onigiri buatan _umma_-nya memang selalu lezat. Jaejoong mengirim pesan singkat pada _umma_-nya bahwa ia sangat berterima kasih kepada pria yang melahirkannya itu untuk tidak berbuat keributan di sekolah dan hanya berbicara pada kepala sekolah saja. Jaejoong tersenyum simpul mendapati balasan dari Kibum tanpa menyadari suasana kelasnya yang terasa sangat muram. Semua teman sekelas Jaejoong menatapnya dengan pandangan kesal tetapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Mereka hanya menitikan air mata sambil memakan bekal milik mereka. Sementara Jaejoong yang saat itu sedang bahagia membuat mereka semakin iri dan kesal.

Seorang gadis teman sekelas Jaejoong nekat berjalan menghampirinya walaupun beberapa teman sebangku gadis itu sudah menahannya untuk tidak pergi. "Kenapa kau tega sekali..." Gadis itu terisak. "...kenapa kau menghancurkan bisnis keluargaku!" Protesnya sambil menangis di depan meja Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang tidak mengerti apapun hanya kebingungan sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya. Pria itu bingung dan merasa waspada takut jika ini adalah _acting_ mereka untuk mem-_bully_-nya. Sayangnya yang ia lihat adalah semua teman sekelasnya terlihat murung dan berusaha menahan tangisannya.

Pandangan Jaejoong kembali fokus pada gadis yang menangis di depannya itu. "A-apa yang kulakukan?" Tanya Jaejoong tidak mengerti.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Semua pelanggan tidak jadi memesan suku cadang dari pabrik keluargaku." Isaknya. Gadis itu tidak terima ketika ayahnya pulang dengan wajah lesu berbicara pada ibunya bahwa semua pesanan dibatalkan padahal proses produksi sudah mencapai 90%. Merekapun harus membayar pinjaman dari bank yang jumlahnya tidaklah sedikit.a

"Ke-kenapa aku? Semuakan bisa kebetulan." Tanya Jaejoong sekali lagi, ia masih tidak mengerti.

"Semua karena orang bermarga Choi. Satu-satunya yang bermarga Choi di kelas ini hanya kau..." Gadis itu menangis semakin kencang. "...gara-gara kejadian kemarin. Bahkan Changminpun tidak masuk hari ini." Ujarnya lirih.

Jaejoong melirik bangku Changmin yang kosong hari ini. Semua teman sekelasnya terlihat kesal menatapnya. Entah apa yang terjadi pada mereka, Jaejoong tidak tahu. Ia menelfon Kibum, memastikan ummanya itu menepati janjinya.

Bunyi nada sambung terdengar menggema di dalam kamar mandi pria. Di dalam bilik kamar mandi, Jaejoong duduk di kloset setelah menghindar dari tatapan tidak suka teman sekelasnya. Bahkan ia pun memakan onigiri-nya di dalam sana.

'Jae, ada apa?' Tanya Kibum disebrang sana.

"Mom, kau berjanji hanya berbicara pada kepala sekolah bukan?" Tanya Jaejoong berusaha tenang takut _mommy_-nya tersinggung. Ia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Kibum tidak ingkar.

'Ya. Apa terjadi sesuatu?'

"Mereka menangis karena bisnis keluarga mereka hancur." Jaejoong mengeluh sambil memijat keningnya, sama seperti yang Kibum lakukan ketika stess.

'Sepetinya _daddy-_mu tahu sesuatu.' Ujar Kibum. Ia teringat pada bodyguard yang disewa Siwon untuk menguntitnya setiap hari. Mungkin saja hal itu terjadi pada Jaejoong, sayangnya anak satu-satunya itu terkadang tidaklah peka.

Terdengar hembusan nafas kasar dari telfon kemudian bunyi ketukan mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

...

Jaejoong kembali membolos walaupun ia sedikit khawatir Kibum akan memukul betisnya dengan rotan kembali. Remaja berusia 17 tahun itu pergi ke kantor _daddy_-nya yang hanya sebuah gedung kecil berlantai tiga. Gedung itu adalah gedung dengan gaya futuristic dimana berbentuk seperti kubah dengan rangka baja yang menjadi kerangkanya. Jaejoong sangat suka dengan bangunan ini karena pandangannya tidaklah terhalang oleh tembok-tembok beton yang bisanya ia lihat pada bangunan kantor yang terlihat kotak-kotak. Poin penting yang paling Jaejoong sukai adalah ia bisa melihat pantulan samar dirinya disetiap dinding kaca.

Penjaga resepsionis menyambutnya dengan ramah. Wanita itu meminta Jaejoong menyebutkan namanya dan mempersilakannya untuk langsung ke lantai tiga menemui _daddy_-nya. Sesampainya disana, seorang sekertaris Siwon langsung mempersilakan masuk keruangan yang dihuni oleh satu orang itu.

Jaejoong sudah sering ke kantor _daddy_-nya dan memang begitulah proses yang harus ia jalani. Rungan Choi Siwon adalah ruangan terluas di gedung ini. Luasnya hampir mencapai 50 meter persegi dan hanya diisi dengan satu meja dan satu kursi yang didisain khusus begitupun dengan lantai dan interior lainnya. Sayangnya Jaejoong tidak terlalu suka dengan laintai marmer berwarna mutiara hitam yang terkadang membuatnya takut berada disana pada malam hari meskipun lampu sudah dinyalakan.

Jaejoong membuka pintu ruangan dengan perlahan dan terkejut mendapati ada dua orang sedang berdiri menghadap meja Siwon dan salah satunya memakai seragam sekolah yang sama dengan miliknya.

"_Daddy_!" Panggil Jaejoong. "Apa aku mengganggu?"Tanyanya.

Kedua pria yang berada di depan meja Siwon berbalik. Jaejoong hanya tercengang mendapati ternyata pria yang memakai seragam sekolah itu adalah Shim Changmin. Sayangnya Changmin tidak demikian. Changmin terlihat kesal sambil membuang muka tidak ingin Jaejoong merasa puas melihat lebam di wajahnya sehabis dihajar habis-habisan oleh ayahnya kemarin. Seumur hidupnya, remaja yang selalu menempati juara pertama itu tidak pernah dikasari oleh orang tuanya, sayangnya sekarang tidak lagi. Saat ia pulang sekolah, remaja itu mendapati ayahnya sudah pulang dan duduk di sofa menunggunya dengan amarah yang sudah memuncak. Tanpa disangka saat ia menyapa, remaja itu malah mendapatkan pukulan bertubi-tubi dan sekarang ia harus meminta maaf kepada Jaejoong untuk menyelamatkan rumah sakit keluarga mereka.

Jaejoong berjalan perlahan menuju meja Siwon dengan rasa bersalah yang luar biasa. Ia melihat Changmin yang terlihat semakin marah padanya. Siwon terlihat acuh, pria itu sibuk menandatangani berkas-berkas yang ia periksa sejak tadi.

"Jaejoong-ssi, atas nama anak saya, Changmin, saya meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya. Tolong maafkan dia." Ujar kepala keluarga Shim itu sambil membungkukkan badannya begitupun dengan Changmin.

Sebenarnya Changmin muak dengan semua ini tetapi ia pun tidak ingin keluarganya bangkrut karena ulahnya itu. Sejak pagi tadi mereka disini berdiri sambil meminta maaf pada pria Spanyol yang terlihat sangat berpengaruh itu. Ia melihat bagaimana ayahnya rela berdiri berjam-jam untuk meminta maaf dengan tubuh yang bergetar, padahal sejak awal pria spanyol itu terlihat cuek dan tidak peduli.

"I-iyah." Ujar Jaejoong gugup.

Jaejoong hanya kebingungan melihat mereka yang masih membungkuk. Ia melihat _daddy-_nya yang terlihat cuek dari biasanya.

Changmin mendengar ayahnya berdeham pelan memberinya sebuah kode yang harus ia lakukan. "Ma-maafkan saya. Jaejoong-ssi." Pinta Changmin takut.

"I-iyah." Ujar Jaejoong.

Siwon langsung menghentikan pekerjaanya mendengar permintaan maaf dari Changmin pada anaknya. "Aku percaya kau sudah mengajarkan anakmu dengan baik, Tuan Shim. Dan kurasa semua masalah kecil ini sudah selesai. Semoga kita bisa bekerja sama dilain waktu." Siwon tersenyum seperti tidak terjadi apapun.

"Terima kasih." Ujar Tuan Shim dengan raut wajah yang terlihat lega. Ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya diikuti oleh Changmin sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

Jaejoong hanya meneguk ludahnya. Ternyata selama ini, remaja pecinta gajah itu tidak menyangka _daddy_-nya begitu menyeramkan. Pantaslah Kibum, _umma_-nya terpaksa menikahi pria Spanyol itu.

"Ini belum jam pulang sekolah, bukan?" Tanya Siwon. Jaejoong hanya gugup tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. "Kau ingin betismu dipukul rotan lagi, heh, bocah?" Tanya Siwon sekali lagi, mirip seperti Kibum.

Jaejoong kembali meneguk ludahnya. Sudah dipastikan dengan jelas bahwa orang yang melakukan semua hal itu adalah pria dihadapannya.

"_Daddy_, kenapa kau lakukan itu semua? Bukankan kau yang mengajarkan tidak menyakiti orang lain." Tanya Jaejoong pelan.

"Bukankah mereka yang memulai dan kau sendiri yang berkata akan membuat keluarga Shim menderita." Ujar Siwon, kembali memeriksa dokumen dihadapannya.

"Tetapi aku hanya marah sesaat." Ujar Jaejoong memelas.

"Lalu kau ingin bagaimana?" Tanya Siwon.

"Yah, tentu saja mengembalikannya ketempat semula." Ujar Jaejoong sambil menghela nafas.

"Aku sudah hampir menghabiskan satu juta dolar untuk hal ini." Ujar Siwon tidak mau kalah.

"Aku akan meminjam uang pada _mommy_." Ujar Jaejoong polos. Siwon hanya bisa bersabar dengan pemikiran putranya yang polos itu.

"Kau pikir dari mana _mommy _punya uang? Bahkan uang yang ia habiskan untuk selingkuhannya pun, berasal dari rekening milikku." Ujar Siwon kesal. Jaejoong membuatnya teringat pertengkarannya dengan Kibum kemarin.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan mulutnya. "Itu salah _daddy _yang selalu membawa pria lain ke hotel. Apalagi yang seumuran denganku." Ujar Jaejoong protes. Beginilah interaksi ayah dan anak keluarga Choi. Mereka saling membuka aib seakan-akan hal itu adalah hal yang wajar untuk dikatakan.

"Salahkan _mommy_-mu yang selalu dingin. Kami bahkan hanya bercinta satu tahun sekali." Protes Siwon kesal. Ia mengambil cerutunya dari laci meja dan meresapinya perlahan.

"_Dad_, apakah pantas merokok di depan seseorang yang masih dibawah umur?!" Protes Jaejoong tidak suka. "Dan bisakah kau membawakan kursi kesini, aku lelah berdiri terus."

Siwon hanya mengembuskan nafasnya, lelah. Ia mematikan cerutunya dan memanggil sekertarisnya melalui _intercall_ untuk membawakan kursi agar anaknya bisa duduk. Siwon memang sengaja hanya meletakkan satu kursi diruangan yaitu kursi miliknya, ia lebih senang jika ia tidaklah diganggu saat bekerja. Jaejoong pengecualian karena hanya putra satu-satunya ini yang bisa diajak berkonsultasi atas masalah yang menimpa rumah tangganya dengan Kibum walaupun pekerjaan anak itu hanya protes dan protes.

Beberapa menit kemudian, seseorang membawakan kursi dan Jaejoong duduk disana, tepat di depan Siwon. "_Mommy_ sangat kesal mendengar _daddy_ membawa pria lagi ke hotel." Ujar Jaejoong sambil mengeluarkan satu potong onigiri sisa makan siangnya dan memberikannya pada Siwon. "_Daddy _belum makan kan?"

Siwon hanya terperanga menatap bekal makan siang Jaejoong. Ia menutup wajahnya, merasa menyesal. Teringat bagaimana dulu Kibum yang menjadi dokter pribadinya selalu membuatkan onigiri yang didalamnya ada irisan daging dan kimchi ketika ia pura-pura mengeluh sakit perut. "Dia hanya mencintaimu." Ujar Siwon lirih.

...

Jung Yunho merasa enggan untuk kembali pulang kerumah dan mendapati Heechul yang tidak henti-hentinya membicarakan remaja yang direncanakan akan menikahinya itu. Tentang bagaimana keuntungannya bila menjadikan remaja itu istrinya kelak. Inilah alasan Jung Yunho pulang agak larut malam ini, berusaha menghindari Heechul sayangnya wanita yang sudah hampir mencapai usia 50 tahun itu masih betah berjaga di depan televisi.

"Ibu tidak tidur?" Tanya Yunho pada ibunya.

Heehul hanya menggeleng sambil kembali melanjutkan menonton sinema tengah malam yang menampilkan sebuah film romantis yang agak erotis itu. "Yunho temani aku disini, maukan?" Tanya Heechul sambil menepuk sisi sofa yang masih kosong disebelahnya.

"Hem." Jawab Yunho sambil menghampiri ibunya itu.

"Kau sudah mempertimbangkan pertunangan itukan?" Tanya Heechul.

Yunho hanya mendesah pelan. "Ibu sudahlah, jangan bicarakan hal itu. Dia masih SMA. Masa depannya sangat bagus untuk apa dia bergantung padaku." Ujar Yunho.

"Apa kau tidak akan menyesal? Kau tahu Andrew itukan? Dia orang terkaya nomor 3 di dunia. Dia bisa membantu krisis keuangan perusahaanmu dan lagi kalau kalian menikah, kekayaan mer-"

"Ibu, aku menghargaimu dan tidak ingin berdebat lagi. Aku bisa mengembalikan kondisi keuangan kita dan itu bukan dengan menikahinya. Ada baiknya anak itu sendiri yang mengelola bisnis orang tuanya." Ujar Yunho _final_. Ia meninggalkan Heechul sendiri di sana.

...

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Jaejoong akhirnya tidak lagi membolos sekolah. Sejak kejadian kemarin, tidak ada lagi yang berani menindasnya begitupun dengan Changmin yang terlihat menghindar darinya. Semua guru pun melakukan hal yang sama karena sebuah isu aneh yang membuatnya geli. Mereka semua menganggap Jaejoong adalah anak seorang gangster. Remaja itu merasa malu sendiri mengingat bagaimana kepala sekolahnya yang botak itu berkeringat dingin menatapnya, ulah dari Choi Kibum yang datang kesekolah kemarin. _Mommy-_nya memang sangat menyeramkan.

Bel pulang sekolah berdentang tepat pukul 4 sore. Remaja ini pun langsung memasukan semua peraltan sekolahnya ke dalam tas miliknya dan berjalan menuju gerbang. Sampai saat ia melihat Yunho di depan sambil melambaikan tangan. Yunho membawanya menuju rumah makan kecil di pasar dekat dengan sekolahan Jaejoong. "Ada apa?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil mengunyak Tteokbokki miliknya.

"Aku harap kau tidak tersinggung. Aku tidak ingin menikah." Ujar Yunho hati-hati takut jika pria dihadapannya ini tersinggung.

Jaejoong mengangguk paham. "Aku mengerti." Ujar Jaejoong.

"Kau yakin mengerti?" Tanya Yunho tidak yakin.

"Yah, tentu saja." Ujar Jaejoong sambil terus mengunyah makannya.

Yunho mendesah pelan. "Syukurlah aku pikir kau akan tersinggung."

Jaejoong tertawa. "Sikapmu yang kemarin yang membuatku tersinggung tetapi aku mengerti. Jadi aku tidak menyalahkanmu." Ujar remaja itu sambil kembali memesan Jajangmyeon. "Ini kau yang bayarkan?" Tanya Jaejoong khawatir sambil berbisik. Pasalnya ia tidak membawa sepeserpun uang, hanya uang receh yang cukup untuk menaiki bus pulang.

Yunho mengangguk. "Jadi bisakah kau mengatakannya pada ibumu. Bahwa aku menolak perjodohan ini?"

"Hm." Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Baguslah." Ujar Yunho gembira. Tanpa ia sadari Jaejoong berubah masam menyadari Yunho terlalu bergembira. Jaejoong berfikir bahwa Yunho sama dengan teman sekelasnya yang tidak menerima ia seorang M-Preg karena itu pria ini menolak perjodohan. "Kalau boleh tahu, berapa umurmu sekarang?"

"Tujuh beyas." Mulut Jaejoong penuh dengan makanan.

"Aku 30." Ujar Yunho sambil menunjuk dirinya. "Umur kita berbeda sangat jauh lalu kenapa kau menerima pertunangan ini? dan lagi kita berdua pria?" Tanya Yunho.

"Aku pikir kau orang baik jadi aku setuju saja. Pria, wanita sama saja."

"Lalu kau pikir aku orang jahat?" Tanya Yunho sedikit tersinggung.

"Sepertinya? Kau terlihat memandangku jijik ketika tahu aku adalah M-Preg."

"Ma-maaf aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku hanya syok mengetahui bahwa pria dapat melahirkan."

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah melihat banyak ekspresi sepertimu saat tahu bahwa aku seorang _male pregnant_ dan aku berlapang dada. Aku ini adalah anak yang dibesarkan dengan pikiran terbuka. Aku juga tidak menyesal menjadi m-preg." Ujar Jaejoong sambil menepuk dadanya bangga.

"Aku minta maaf. Memang, aku merasa aneh ada hal yang sepertimu tetapi mau dikata apa. Kau sendiri menerimanya." Ujar Yunho diakhir sebelum Jajangmyeon pesanannya selesai diantarkan. Jaejoong terlihat senang, mata anak itu terlihat berbinar mendapati mie berwarna hitam itu ada dimejanya. Yunho hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Jaejoong. Sebagai anak orang kaya sepertinya Jaejoong tidak terlihat manja. Anak itu tidak mengeluh Yunho membawanya ke pasar bukan restoran mewah yang berada dihotel bintang lima.

Bahkan anak ini terlihat tidak pernah makan. "Ajhuma, minta lagi! Tambahkan irisan dagingnya yang banyak. Biar semua ajhushi ini yang bayar."

oOo

_Chapter selanjutnya..._

"_Hei tuan pemarah! Apa kabar!"_


	3. Chapter 3

Kibum menggigit bibirnya gugup. Tangannya tidak berhenti menggosok-gosok pada pahanya sedangkan matanya sedikitpun tidak beralih pada pintu masuk restoran yang ia kunjungi. Kibum gugup lantaran wanita yang ia tunggu-tunggu belum juga terlihat batang hidungnya sejak satu jam lalu. Ia kembali meminum capucino miliknya dan melihat jam.

"Kibum!" Panggil seorang wanita berumur hampir 50 tahun itu sambil melambaikan tangan.

Kibum langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya menuju wanita berbaju merah yang baru saja memasuki restoran. Ia tersenyum menyambut wanita itu, cinta pertamanya dua puluh tahun lalu. Wanita yang pernah menolaknya dan memilih seorang bujang pemilik toserba di kampung mereka. Kibum menatap kagum pada wanita itu. Dengan balutan dress selutut berleher sabrina yang seminggu lalu ia berikan, wanita itu tampil anggun diusianya yang sudah tidak muda lagi.

"Hah, diluar panas sekali." Komentar wanita itu sambil menduduki kursi di depan Kibum.

"Maaf, sudah mengganggu waktumu, nunna." Ujar Kibum, sungkan.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa."

Kibum tertawa.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya wanita itu.

"A-aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Kibum. "Nunna, ingin pesan apa?"

"Orange juice saja."

Kibum langsung memanggil pelayan dan memesan orange juice untuk wanita itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya wanita itu pada Kibum. Kibum langsung terlihat gugup.

"Bagaimana kabar Yunho?" Tanya Kibum, berbasa basi. Ia tidak ingin langsung membuat wanita dihadapannya merasa terintimidasi.

Wanita itu langsung terlihat gugup mengetahui maksud Kibum. Ia merasa tidak enak hati memberi tahu perjodohan yang pria itu rancang untuk anak mereka tidak disetujui sama sekali oleh Yunho, anaknya. "Ia baik-baik saja." Jawab wanita itu gugup.

"Oh, begitu." Kibum terlihat mengerutkan keningnya. Ia mengusap perlahan lehernya. Melihat bagaimana ekspresi cinta pertamanya itu yang terlihat berkeringat membuatnya tahu apa yang terjadi. Yunho, anak laki-laki satu-satunya wanita itu tidak bersedia menikah dengan anak laki-lakinya.

Sesaat perhatian mereka teralih oleh pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanan mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu? Apa tidak apa-apa meninggalkannya sore hari seperti ini?" Tanya wanita itu berusaha mengalihkan perhatian. Berusaha tidak membahas tentang rencana perjodohan anak mereka.

Kibum tersenyum. "Tidak. Diklinik sudah ada dokter pengganti." Jawab Kibum sekenanya.

Percakapan mereka berjalan tanpa sedikitpun menyinggung masalah pertunangan. Mereka berdua mungkin tahu bahwa membahasnya akan membuat canggung suasana. Sejam kemudian, Kibum memutuskan untuk mengajak wanita itu untuk hang out. Kibum tanpa ragu memberikan kemewahan pada wanita itu. Tanpa pikir panjang pria yang sudah bersuami itu menggesekkan kartu visa miliknya untuk membelikan barang-barang merek ternama pada wanita itu. Mengingat hari sudah semakin malam, wanita itu memutuskan untuk pulang.

Kibum melambaikan tangan, melihat taxi yang ditumpangi wanita itu bergerak menjauh. Ia hanya menghembuskan nafas setelah tidak lagi menangkap bayangan mereka.

'Sial!' Maki Kibum dalam hati.

Pengorbanannya belum membuahkan hasil sampai saat ini. Sengaja ia memberikan semua barang-barang mewah. Bermaksud menyogok wanita itu untuk menerima anak laki-lakinya sebagai menantu dikeluarga mereka. Ia hanya ingin anaknya kelak hidup bersama keluarga yang menerimanya apa adanya dan tidak menggunjingnya yang seorang male pregnant.

Sepanjang jalan menuju mobilnya yang diparkir di basemant mall, Kibum mengingat bagaimana dulu ia tidak diterima oleh keluarganya. Masa-masa yang sulit ketika harus mengalami depresi karena pemerkosaan dan kehamilan. Ia pulang ke desanya. Awalnya baik-baik saja sampai mereka mengetahui Kibum hamil. Ayahnya menyalahkannya atas semua yang terjadi. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa anak laki-lakinya sampai dihamili oleh seorang pria. Mereka tidak bertanya siapa yang menghamilinya. Hanya menyalahkannya yang tidak memilih mengangkat rahimnya sehingga ia bisa hamil. Memang, dahulu Kibum acuh dengan fisiknya yang ternyata seorang male pregnant. Ia tidak mengangkat rahimnya dengan anggapan organ reproduksi itu tidaklah mengganggu kesehatan. Sayangnya ia terlanjur bertemu Andrew. Pria kebangsaan Spanyol yang tergila-gila padanya. Andai saja ia tidak menyelamatkan nyawa pria itu, ia tidak akan terjebak dikehidupan yang seperti ini. Kibum kembali menghembuskan nafas berat. Ia yang sejak kecil di besarkan untuk menjadi tulang punggung keluarga berubah menjadi pria yang disokong kehidupannya dengan embel-embel istri yang melekat.

Kibum melajukan mobil sedan miliknya, mobil bekas keluaran tahun 2000 yang ia beli dengan uang bekerjanya di klinik. Satu-satunya barang yang ia beli dengan gajinya sendiri.

...

Yunho pulang larut malam mendapati rumahnya sudah dalam keadaan gelap. Orang tuanya pasti sudah tidur. Dalam kegelapan, ia berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai atas. Kamar berukuran 16 meter persegi itu hanya di tempati oleh satu buah ranjang single, meja dan lemari pakaiannya yang terletak di pojok dekat kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar. Ia melempar tas kerjanya sembarang tempat. Tidak pernah ia selelah ini sebelumnya. Choi Jaejoong benar-benar kurang waras. Setelah meneraktir remaja itu makan dipasar, ia berniat langsung kembali kekantornya sayangnya ia tidak kuat melihat mata khas seekor anak anjing yang dibuang ketika remaja itu memintanya menemaninya ke kebun binatang hanya untuk melihat seekor gajah. Gajah korea, katanya.

Mereka yang memang belum pernah mengunjungi kebun binatang sebelumnya, kecuali Jaejoong yang sering ke kebun binatang di Spanyol, sibuk berkeliling mencari-cari dimana kandang gajah dengan berjalan kaki. Sebenarnya ini akan lebih mudah jika mereka bertanya. Oh god, pria memang tidak suka bertanya tentang jalan, gengsi sebutannya. Akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan bermodalkan foto peta kebun binatang yang Jaejoong foto saat digerbang masuk. Sesampainya disana empat jam kemudian, mereka harus menelan ludah pahit karena kandang gajah sedang direnovasi dan semua gajah di pindahkan ke kebun binatang yang ada di Jeju.

Yunho pun harus menahan malu melihat Jaejoong yang menagis kecewa ditengah hiruk pikuk orang banyak. Sekali lagi ia mengutuki dirinya atas rencana konyol Jung Heechul untuk menikahkannya dengan remaja labil yang menangis hanya karena GAJAH.

Akhirnya mereka pulang. Yunho mengantarkan Jaejoong beberapa blok dari rumah remaja itu. Jaejoong sangat takut jika Kibum memergokinya pulang malam. Remaja itu mengungkapkan niatnya untuk masuk diam-diam ke dalam rumah lewat halaman belakang dan meminta doa dari Yunho agar niatnya berhasil. Benar-benar anak yang polos, pikir Yunho saat itu. Pria itu hanya menahan tawanya melihat wajah panik yang bodoh milik Jaejoong. Mata remaja itu membulat dan bibir bawahnya ia kulum membuat bibir atasnya otomatis mengerucut dengan lucu.

Yunho kembali tertawa mengingatnya. Ia melempar tubuhnya keranjang dan tanpa sadar tertidur.

...

Pagi-pagi sekali Kibum terbangun tanpa ia sengaja. Tidak bisa kembali tidur, pria itu kemudian turun ke lantai dasar menuju dapur. Berniat membuat kopi. Betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati pria yang ia nikahi berada di sana dengan segelas kopi dan roti panggang yang Kibum yakini suaminya itu yang membuatnya sendiri. Kibum berpura-pura acuh, ia berjalan ke counter untuk membuat segelas kopi. Sesungguhnya Kibum heran mendapati Siwon berada di mansion ini, tepatnya di meja dapur tetapi ia sungkan untuk bertanya. Biasanya Siwon kembali setelah seminggu menghilang, setelah pertengkaran mereka dan sekarang baru dua hari sejak mereka bertengkar.

"Apa kau tidak heran melihatku?" Tanya Siwon tiba-tiba.

Kibum menoleh. Ia melihat Siwon dengan raut wajah yang sedih. Kibum berusaha tidak terpengaruh dan kembali pada aktivitasnya. Raut wajah yang sama saat Siwon memperkosanya dulu.

"Ini rumahmu. Kau berhak keluar masuk sesuka hati." Ujar Kibum acuh. Ia menuangkan air panas ke dalam cangkir kecil miliknya.

"Apa Jae sehat?" Tanya Siwon lirih.

"Hem, anak itu seperti biasa. Terkadang sulit diberi tahu." Jawab Kibum masih memunggungi Siwon.

"Bummie..." Siwon menghentikan suaranya. "...ayo kita bercerai." Sambungnya.

Kibum langsung terdiam. Raut wajahnya mengkaku. Air panas yang ia tuang ke dalam cangkir meluber keluar tanpa ia sadari. Pikirannya menjadi kosong.

"Jaejoong sudah cukup mengerti untuk mendengar perceraian dari mulut kita berdua. Karena ia masih berumur 17 tahun, hak asuh berada ditanganmu. Kita hanya perlu satu pengacara untuk membuat semuanya lebih mudah." Tambah Siwon. Ia sudah memikirkan ini sejak terakhir mereka bertengkar. Ia sudah cukup bersabar dengan sikap tidak bersahabat yang istrinya itu berikan sejak awal pernikahan.

Sementara Kibum, pria itu masih terdiam dengan pikiran kosong.

Hening sesaat.

Siwon sudah menyiapkan diri jikalau kibum akan langsung setuju dengan permintaanya. Sayangnya, ia tidak mendengar apapun kecuali bunyi air mengalir ke lantai. Cepat-cepat ia bergegas melihat Kibum yang masih diam. Pria itu langsung mengambil teko air milik Kibum dan meletakkannya di meja.

"Bummie, kau kenapa?" Tanya Siwon khawatir melihat Kibum yang hanya diam.

"Jangan sentuh tanganku!" Kibum menangkis tangan Siwon yang berusaha menyentuhnya. Pria kecil itu berjalan mundur memberi jarak. Raut wajahnya terlihat pucat. "Kau ingin membuangku, heh?" Tanya Kibum lirih. Tubuhnya bergetar. Respon yang tidak pernah dibayangkan oleh Siwon. "Setelah semua yang ku korbankan. Kau ingin membuangku!" Suara Kibum meninggi.

Koki Park yang baru saja masuk ke dapur, langsung keluar begitu mendengar pertengkaran sepasang suami-istri itu.

"Kau pikir hanya kau yang berkorban, heh!" Bentak Siwon. Ia merasa tidak terima mendengar ucapan Kibum yang menyalahkannya.

Kibum mendengus kasar. Kepalanya terasa pusing. Dengan menghentak, pria itu berjalan keluar dan membanting pintu.

"Choi Kibum!" Siwon berteriak. Dengan perasaan kesal dan marah, ia mengikuti Kibum yang berjalan didepannya menuju kamar mereka.

Kibum tidak mengubris panggilan Siwon. Ia membanting pintu di depan wajah suaminya itu.

"Hei! Dengar Choi Kibum, aku muak dengan sikapmu selama ini. Kau pikir aku bahagia dengan sikap apatismu?! Aku berusaha bersabar tetapi apa yang aku dapat, heh?!" Siwon terlihat marah. Ia menatap Kibum dengan pandangan yang tajam. "Kau berselingkuh dibelakangku!"

"Kau pun begitu!" Bentak Kibum tidak terima.

"Itu semua karenamu! Aku muak bertengkar setiap hari!" Bentak Siwon. Pria ini sudah bosan kembali bertengkar. Lebih baik ia pergi menenangkan diri toh sebentar lagi mereka akan bercerai.

"Mau pergi kemana kau?!" Kibum bertanya dengan suata tinggi dan mendapati Siwon yang acuh. Tubuhnya semakin bergetar. Dengan cepat ia mengambil bantal dan melemparkannya tepat di kepala pria Spanyol itu. Siwon langsung berbalik menatap Kibum kesal.

"Sana pergi saja jauh-jauh! Karenamu aku dibuang dan sekarang kau mau membuangku! Dasar bajingan! Setelah ini aku harus kemana, brengsek!" Kibum menangis. Ini pertama kalinya Siwon melihat hal itu.

Sebenarnya Kibum malu untuk menangis tetapi pria itu tidak tahan lagi. Ia memang tamak. Ia tidak ingin sendirian ketika tua nanti. Ketika Jaejoong menikah nanti, anak itu akan pergi dan yang tertinggal hanya ia seorang diri. Tidak ada seorang pun yang akan menopangnya ketika kaki rapuhnya tidak lagi kuat untuk berjalan.

Kibum terisak, ia berusaha mengendarlikan emosinya dan berbalik tidak ingin Siwon merasa menang bisa melihatnya terlihat lemah.

"Bumie..." Panggil Siwon mencoba mendekat.

...

"Jae... Joongie... Jaejongie... Choi Jaejoong!"

Jaejoong langsung tersentak bangun. Ia langsung terduduk di ranjangnya dan melihat kesekeliling dengan waspada. Tidak menemukan api maupun air ia pun kembali tidur lagi sebelum sebuah tangan memutar daun telinganya dengan kasar.

"Ahg! Ampun, ampun!"

"Berani sekali kau mengacuhkan daddy, heh!" Suara bass Siwon terdengar menggeram mendapati anaknya lebih memilih tidur dan mengabaikan panggilannya.

"Sakiiiit, daddy. Ampuuun..." Ujar Jaejoong lirih. Ia langsung mengusap telinganya yang memerah ketika Siwon melepas telinganya itu.

"Cepat bergegas. Kita ke Gwanmedo." Perintah Siwon pada anaknya yang terlihat sekali masih mengantuk.

"Apaantuh? Apa itu nama negara?" Tanya Jaejoong polos.

Siwon langsung menarik sejumput rambut Jaejoong. Remaja itu langsung berteriak kesakitan. "Bodoh, kau ini sekolah dasarnya dimana sih?! Negara sendiri tidak kenal." Ujar Siwon mencibir.

Jaejoong kembali mengusap bagian tubuhnya yang sakit. "Mana aku tahu, akukan sekolah di Spanyol!" Protesnya tidak mau kalah.

"Cepat mandi!" Perintah Siwon sambil melemparkan handuk ke wajah remaja itu.

"Untuk apa kita kesana?"

"Bertemu kakekmu." Jawab Siwon sambil membuka lemari pakaian milik Jaejoong. Ia memilah-milih pakaian yang terlihat sopan untuk dipakai anaknya, sebuah kemeja kotak-kotak dan jeans berwarna hitam.

"Kakek bukankah sudah meninggal." Ujar remaja itu.

"Kakek dari mommy-mu..." Siwon menjadi terdiam. "...ayah mertuaku." Ujar Siwon lirih. Ia menjadi gugup bertemu dengan ayah mertuanya. Membayangkan bagaimana pria tua itu akan menerimanya atau tidak. Apa lagi setelah belasan tahun menikahi anaknya. Hari ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka akan bertemu. Ayah mertuanya pasti mengira ia sangat sombong padahal ia sendiri tidak tahu jika Kibum masih memiliki orang tua sampai tadi pagi Kibum menangis dan menceritakan bahwa ia pernah diusir dari rumah ketika keluarganya mengetahui dirinya hamil Jaejoong. Aish, pasti mereka langsung mengusir Siwon begitu melihatnya.

Ingin rasanya ia membatalkan pergi ke sana tetapi pria Spanyol itu terlanjur berjanji untuk kesana hari ini.

"Kau tidak pernah bilang aku punya kakek yang masih hidup."

"Akupun baru tahu hari ini."

"Tapi –"

"Apa kau tidak bisa tidak bertanya?! Kau tahu, aku stress mendengarnya." Ujar Siwon setengah kesal.

Jaejoong malah tertawa mendapati Siwon yang seperti itu. Pria berkulit kecoklatan itu gugup sambil mengacak-acak rambut coklatnya. Pasti jika mommy-nya melihat ini, pria itu akan tersenyum menang.

"Oke." Ujar Jaejoong sambil terkekeh pelan. Remaja itu langsung terbirit-birit memasuki kamar mandi setelah Siwon menatapnya tajam.

...

Jaejoong tidak bisa berhenti memuntahkan isi perutnya karena mabuk laut. Remaja itu hampir mati karena dehidrasi. Ternyata film tetanic adalah kebohongan belaka. Bagaimana bisa semua orang berpesta di atas kapal tanpa menyadari guncangan ombak laut yang membuat asam lambungnya bergoyang-goyang tidak karuan. Seorang pelayan baru saja menyarankannya untuk keluar agar mualnya hilang tetapi Jaejoong tidak begitu saja percaya. Ia bisa masuk angin dan itu dapat memperburuk keadaanya yang sekarang. Jaejoong keluar dari kamar VVIP yang dipesan oleh daddy-nya. Ia berniat melihat bagaimana daddy dan mommy-nya saat ini khususnya Kibum. Awal Jaejoong melihat pria itu dipagi hari, ia terlihat pucat dengan mata yang memerah. Jaejoong hanya tertawa melihat keadaan Kibum dan Siwon tidak jauh berbeda. Mereka semua mabuk laut. Tidak daddy, mommy juga anaknya, laut bukanlah tempat yang bersahabat untuk mereka bertiga.

Perjalanan lima jam dengan kapal ferry cukup membuat Jaejoong hampir mati. Dengan sempoyongan, ketiga orang itu berpegangan pada tiang terdekat. Siwon yang membawa mobil langsung mengendarainya menuju jalanan desa yang ternyata sudah diaspal dengan bagus. Kibum terlihat bingung dengan keadaan desanya yang berubah 180 derajat. Dahulu, jalan hanya berupa tanah merah dan banyak tanah kosong yang ditumbuhi ilalang setinggi dua meter. Sementara sekarang sudah banyak penginapan kecil dan resort yang berderet di sepanjang jalan dekat pantai. Walaupun begitu, perubahan ternyata tidak tersebar merata. Buktinya jika kita terus berjalan ke dalam pulau pemandangan seperti belasan tahun lalu masih tetap bertahan.

Satu jam mengendarai mobil, akhirnya mereka sampai di depan sebuah rumah tradisional yang hampir semua konstruksinya terbuat dari kayu. Kibum enggan untuk turun walaupun Siwon sudah membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Pria itu hanya meremas tangannya gugup sambil menundukkan kepala.

Jaejoong yang sudah keluar dahulu hanya berdiri kikuk di samping mobil membalas senyuman orang-orang yang lewat. Mereka menjadi pusat perhatian di sana terutama Siwon yang memang orang asing. Postur tubuhnya yang tinggi dan gagah membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian ditambah dengan wajah tampan yang terlihat bagai golongan bangsawan walaupun memang benar pria itu berasal dari golongan bangsawan Spanyol.

Kibum masih enggan turun. Ia menepis tangan Siwon yang berusaha menyentuhnya.

"Daddy, jangan paksa mommy. Kita kembali saja." Usul Jaejoong. Remaja itu kembali memasuki mobil sebenarnya ia tidak tahan dengan bau ikan asin yang memenuh desa itu. Siwon hanya menghembuskan nafas. Ia menyetujui usulan Jaejoong terlebih lagi, pria itupun belum siap secara mental untuk bertemu ayah martuanya. Siwon kemudian menutup pintu mobil dari sisi Kibum.

"Permisi, apa kalian ingin mencari penginapan? Di dalam masih ada kamar kosong." Seorang wanita seumuran Siwon datang menghampiri. Wanita berambut keriting itu menghampiri Siwon bersama seorang anak kecil berumur 5 tahun yang sibuk mengemut permen lolipop miliknya. Dengan semangat dan gairah yang tinggi, ia menawarkan penginapan sambil memberikan penawaran diskon dan sebagainya.

Siwon hanya tersenyum dan membuat tanda dengan tangannya bahwa ia tidak tertarik.

"Kamar kami sangat bersih, kau tidak akan rugi." Tawar wanita itu lagi.

Siwon berusaha mengabaikan. Ia berputar menuju sisi kiri mobil sementara wanita itu berus mengejarnya. "Bagaimana kalau sarapan gratis?" Tanyanya, berharap Siwon berubah pikiran. Sayangnya pria Spanyol itu tidak tertarik. Siwon tersenyum sebelum menutup pintu mobil.

Wanita itu tidak menyerah. Di depan mobil wanita itu masih berusaha membuat Siwon berubah pikiran. Dengan membungkukkan badan wanita itu menatap Siwon dari depan mobil sambil melipat kedua tangannya berusaha mengambil simpati dari pria itu.

Siwon hanya tersenyum menolak. Wanita itu beralih pada pria yang duduk disamping Siwon yang sedang menunduk, siapa tahu pria itu berbaik hati padanya. Wanita itu mengetuk jendela mobil menarik perhatian Kibum. Sayang, bukannya mendapatkan penyewa penginapannya, wanita itu malam tercengang melihat adiknya ang tidak pulang selama belasan tahu berada disana.

Kibum yang bertemu pandang dengan wanita itu langsung berteriak dan memerintahkan Siwon untuk melajukan mobil.

"Cepat Jalankan mobilnya!" Perintah Kibum panik.

"Kibum! Tunggu!" Pekik wanita itu sambil menghalangi mobil melaju. Ia dengan nekat menaiki kap mobil membuat siwon tidak bisa berkutik sedikitpun.

...

"Hah... Ini silakan." Ujar wanita itu sambil meletakkan teh dan cemilan di meja untuk mereka bertiga. Ia tersenyum melihat kecanggungan orang dari Seoul itu.

"Kenalkan aku Mi-rae, nunna-nya Kibum." Ujar wanita itu mengulurkan tangan pada Siwon dan Jaejoong setelah sebelumnya ia mengelapnya dengan apron.

"Aku Siwon."

"Jaejoong."

Siwon dan Jaejoong merasa canggung apa lagi mereka harus bersimpuh dilantai beralaskan tikar dengan meja pendek yang baru mereka lihat aslinya saat ini.

Melihat kedua orang itu yang duduk dengan formal membuat Mi rae tertawa kecil. "Duduk saja dengan bersila." Ujarnya.

Kedua orang itu menurut. Terlihat keduanya langsung menunjukkan wajah lega sementara Kibum masih membuang muka dalam diam.

"Kalian pasti lelah menempuh perjalanan berjam-jam kesini."

Siwon tersenyum sebagai jawaban.

"Kibum, aku senang kau pulang setelah sekian lama." Ujar Mirae sedih.

Ia masih mengingat dahulu ketika ayah mereka mengusir Kibum dari rumah. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena ia tidak punya kekuatan. Ayah pasti akan mengusirnya juga jika hal itu terjadi. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kehidupannya nanti pasalnya ia hanya tamatan SMA dan umurnya tidak lagi muda. Mencari pekerjaan di luar sana pasti sangatlah sulit.

"Aku pulang!" Sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka. Jaejoong melihat seorang pria tua yang sudah berkeriput memasuki pekarangan rumah sambil membawa lima buah ikan yang diikat dengan pelepah kelapa. Pria tua itu datang diiringi seorang wanita yang juga sudah tua.

Mi-rae langsung menyahut dan bergegas keluar mengambil barang bawaan mereka. "Wah, ikannya besar." Ujar Mirae kagum disusul oleh bocah berumur 5 tahun yang langsung membantunya membawakan jaring ikan.

"Apa kau suka?" Tanya pria tua itu pada bocah berumur lima tahun yang sampai saat ini Jaejoong belum tahu siapa nama bocah menggemaskan itu.

"Nde." Jawabnya. Pria tua itu tertawa dan masuk kedalam rumah.

"Wah ada penyewa ternyata. Selamat datang." Ujarnya ramah. Ia masih belum menyadari Kibum berada disana karena posisi Kibum yang berada di pojok terhalang oleh badan Siwon.

Siwon yang mempelajari sedikit sopan santun ala Korea, langsung berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya. Jaejoong pun melakukan hal yang sama, mencontoh pada daddy-nya.

"Apa kabar, ayah martua?" Ujar Siwon. Membuat semua keluarga Kim langsung tersentak kaget begitupun Mi-rae.

"Apa kabar, Kakek?" Kali ini Jaejoong yang memberi salam sementara Kibum, pria itu masih tetap acuh sampai sekarang.

Mi-rae hanya bisa terkejut sambil menutup mulutnya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa pria yang bersama Kibum adalah suaminya dan juga anaknya.

Tuan Kim hanya bisa memijat kepalanya. Diusianya yang sudah 60 tahun kini tidaklah siap untuk mendengar berita seperti ini. Ia pun jatuh pingsan.

...

Malam sudah menyelimuti Gwanmedo. Di sebuah rumah, tepatnya rumah keluarga Kim, mereka sedang menggelar makan malam bersama setelah insiden tadi siang yang cukup menegangkan. Tuan Kim sudah kembali sadar dan mengikuti makan malam dalam keheningan. Tidak ada satupun orang yang berani buka mulut hanya suara televisi yang menjadi pengisi keheningan malam ini.

"Appa tadi paman itu datang kerumah kita." Ujar Seorang bocah berumur 5 tahun itu sambil menarik lengan kemeja appa-nya. Seseorang pria yang yang disebuh appa olehnya hanya menoleh sebentar lalu menyuruh anak laki-lakinya untuk kembali makan tetapi sang anak terus merengek khas anak kecil.

'_Andrew Choi, pengusaha dari Spanyol yang menempati jajaran ketiga orang terkaya di dunia versi business MAGAZIN telah berpindah kewarganegaraan menjadi warga negara Korea selatan sejak setahun lalu berikut hasil wawancaranya."_

"Umma!" Rengek bocah itu sambil menunjuk televisi.

Wanita yang disebut umma itu dengan malas melatap layar televisi berusaha menuruti permintaan anak laki-lakinya tetapi beberapa saat ia menonton, matanya tidak berhenti membulat karena kaget.

"Mwo! Suamiku, lihat-lihat I-itu suami Kibum." Ujar wanita itu sambil memukul pundak suaminya tanpa sedikitpun memalingkan pandangan dari layar televisi berukuran 14'' itu. Tidak hanya suaminya, ayah dan ibunya pun langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka dan menatap tidak percaya. Pria yang mereka temui beberapa jam lalu berada di televisi dengan liputan ekslusif yang membuat keluarga Kim tercengang.

'_Aku memang sudah merencanakan hal ini sejak lama dan baru saja terlaksana tahun lalu.'_ Ujar Siwon sambil berusaha menghindari para peliput berita yang menghalanginya masuk kedalam mobil.

'_Pria yang sudah mengganti namanya menjadi Choi Siwon dikabarkan telah menikah dengan seseorang berkebangsaan Korea dan sudah memiliki seorang anak berusia 17 tahun. Sayangnya, pria pemilik triliunan dollar ini masih menjaga ketat rahasia tentang siapa seseorang kebangsaan Korea itu. Berita selanjutnya..."_

"Astaga. T-triliunan d-dolar?!" Pekik wanita itu sambil menutup mulutnya.

...

_Chapter selanjutnya:_

"_Hei tuan pemarah! Apa kabar!"_

_..._

Sekerdar note dari saya: Terima kasih untuk semua respon yang telah diberikan melalui tombol review untuk cerita ini.


	4. Chapter 4

Dua orang pria sibuk memilah dokumen artis dari sebuah agensi milik salah seorang dari mereka. Ia Junsu, pria korea berumur tiga puluh lima tahun yang sudah terjun di dunia hiburan korea sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Pria yang mengecat blonde rambutnya ini terus bergulat dalam pikirannya, memilih siapakah trainer yang akan ia debutkan musim gugur nanti, apakah Kwangsoo atau Yunjin yang seorang wanita. Kedua-duanya memiliki kualifikasi dibidangnya masing-masing. Kwangsoo, pria muda ini mengalami kemajuan yang signifikan selama trainer empat tahun belakangan. Memang pria ini tidak bisa bernyanyi, wajahnyapun pas-pasan tetapi pembawaanya dalam mendalami suatu karakter membuatnya terlihat berbeda. Sedangkan Yunjin, wanita ini memiliki suara emas dan ia pun lihai dalam menari sayangnya perkembangannya selama training biasa-biasa saja walaupun begitu kemampuanya bernyanyi bisa disetarakan dengan BoA, queen of pop Korean itu.

Junsu menghela nafas.

"Hyung, bagaimana jika Yunjin saja yang kita debutkan musim gugur nanti. Idol wanita lebih mudah di terbitkan dan lagi pasti kita dengan mudah menarik sponsor." Usul seorang pria yang sejak tadi menemaninya memberi masukan. Junsu menggerutkan keningnya. Pria itu memang benar wanita mudah diterbitkan dari pada seorang aktor apa lagi wajah Kwangsoo bukanlah termasuk golongan tampan tetapi jika ditelaah lagi ada sedikit kejanggalan jika mendengar kata terakhir pria itu.

"Maksudmu?"

"Banyak pria-pria yang akan menjadi sponsornya, hyung. Apalagi Yunjin cantik dan-"

"Maksudmu kau ingin menjualnya begitu!" Ujar Junsu geram.

"Hyung, kalau mereka ingin terkenal mereka harus berkorban." Pria itu terlihat gugup tetapi masih berani berdebat dengan Junsu.

"Kau ingin membunuhnya?! Apa kau ingat Jang Ja Yeon. Apa wanita itu terkenal? Sekarang dia sudah dibakar kau mengerti!" Ujar Junsu geram. Pria bersuara khas itu sampai tidak bisa menahan tangannya untuk memukul pria yang sudah bekerja dengannya lima tahun ini.

"Ahg, Hyung ampun!"

"Sekali lagi kau mengatakannya. Kau yang akan ku jual, mengerti!"

Pria itu menunduk walau masih menggumam tidak terima.

"Mengerti?!"

"Iya... iya..."

Junsu kembali menghembuskan nafanya lelah. Ia lelah. Artis kebanggaannya memiliki kemampuan besar sayangnya mereka tidak terkenal. Penghasilan mereka kecil lantaran tidak ada sponsor yang menyeponsori mereka. Junsu tahu menjual artisnya kepada petinggi di dunia hiburan bahkan konglomerat di Korea bukanlah hal yang tabu di dunia hiburan Korea. Banyak artis Korea yang memulai karirnya menjadi seperti itu. Sayangnya, Junsu tidak ingin. Ia ingin mereka bekerja dengan jujur dan mengandalkan kemampuan. Tentu fisik juga mendukung tetapi tidak dengan menjual diri. Junsu kembali memeriksa dokumen-dokumen trainernya sambil menatap tajam pada pria itu.

...

Pagi ini Siwon tergesah-gesah keluar dari resort tempat mereka menginap bersama dengan anak tunggalnya, Jaejoong. Mereka berdua pergi dengan meninggalkan Kibum disana. entah apa reaksi dokter itu nanti ketika bangun. Siwon mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah ayah martuanya. Setelah kemarin mereka diusir secara halus karena ayah martuanya mendadak pingsan, Siwon yang keras kepala kembali berkunjung untuk memberi penghormatan. Begitulah yang dikatakan oleh internet. penghormatan yang dimaksud adalah membawakan bingkisan dan melakukan penghormatan seperti ritual bersujud kepada martua. Di Spanyol tidak ada tradisi seperti ini. Walaupun pria Spanyol itu telah lama tinggal di Korea, sayangnya untuk hal seperti ini, ia adalah seseorang yang kaku. Di rumahpun Kibumlah yang lebih sering menyesuaikan diri dengan gaya hidupnya.

Siwon melihat Jaejoong yang terlihat mengantuk. Remaja itu meringkuk di jok mobil sambil mengeratkan jaketnya. Udara di pinggir pantai ternyata sangat dingin di pagi hari. Beberapa jam kemudian mereka sampai di depan rumah Kibum dahulu. Rumah itu tidak memiliki bel atau apapun. Siwon menggedor pintu rumah itu. Beberapa menit kemudian, seorang pria yang seumuran denganya keluar dari sana.

Pria berkumis itu terkejut bukan main. "Ka-kau." Ujarnya tergagap.

"Boleh kami masuk?" Tanya Siwon. Jaejoong yang berada di sana hanya menggigil kedinginan.

"Si-silakan." Ujarnya. Pria itu langsung kedalam dan memanggil-manggil istrinya yang sedang sibuk membuat sarapan di dapur bersama bocah kecil berumur lima tahun.

Mereka dibawa ke ruangan kecil dimana ayah mertuanya sedang duduk dibalik meja sambil meminum ramuan yang disajikan istrinya. Jaejoong yang merasa tidak terbiasa dengan ruangan yang lebih kecil dari kamar mandinya itu diam-diam mengamati keadaan dari ekor matanya.

Siwon memberi penghormatan seperti layaknya menantu korea dengan gayanya yang kikuk dan hampir kehilangan keseimbangan. "Apa kabar, Ayah." Sapa Siwon sambil tersenyum sementara Jaejoong yang tidak mengeri apa-apa hanya melihat ayahnya bergaya aneh dengan antusias sambil duduk bersimpuh, hal satu-satunya yang ia ketahui.

"Aku membawakan gingseng untukmu." Ujar Siwon sambil menyuruh Jaejoong untuk meletakkan bingkisannya di meja.

Pria tua itu terlihat tetap angkuh. Ia mendongkakkan kepalanya. "Mau apa kau ke sini?" Tanyanya congkak.

"Aku hanya ingin menjengukmu. Aku khawatir." Ujar Siwon.

Pria tua itu mendecak. "Sok perhatian. Kemana saja kau selama ini?"

"Aku... tidak tahu jika Kibum masih memiliki keluarga."

"Alasan!" Ujar pria tua itu ketus.

Jaejoong masih diam. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin terlibat tetapi bagaimana pun sangatlah tidak sopan jika ia tidak pernah mengunjungi kakeknya yang masih hidup.

"Siapa namamu, nak?" Tanya wanita tua itu pada Jaejoong. Wanita itu berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Ah, Choi Jaejoong, nenek." Jawab Jaejoong gugup. Ia melihat wanita tua itu tersenyum dengan ramah tidak seperti kakeknya.

"Lalu di mana Kibum?" Tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Mommy sedang tidak sehat."

Seketika tuan Kim langsung tersedak mendengar panggilan mommy pada anak laki-lakinya keluar dari mulut remaja itu. Begitupun kedua orang dewasa di luar sana yang sedang menguping, terkejut mendengar ucapan remaja itu.

"Kibum benar-benar melahirkan." Bisik Mirae pada suaminya. Suaminya hanya mengangguk kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada bocah kecil berumur lima tahun yang sedang asik bermain puzzel di depannya.

"Jangan sebut anak laki-lakiku sebagai mommy. Dia itu laki-laki." Ujar tuan Kim geram.

Jaejoong hanya mengembungkan pipinya dan berpikir kakeknya memang jahat.

"Kenyataannya, Kibumlah yang melahirkan Jaejoong. Kami menikah di Jepang setelah Kibum mendapatkan legitimasi bahwa ia seorang Male Pregnant." Ujar Siwon berusaha membela anaknya. Siwon tetaplah ayah pada umumnya yang tidak suka anaknya yang tidak bersalah dibentak oleh orang lain.

Sayangnya, suara Siwon yang terdengar begitu tegas disalah artikan oleh tuan Kim. "Apa kau bilang? Kau berani membentakku!"

"Tidak saya –"

Suara Siwon langsung terhenti mendengar suara ribut diluar. Pintu kamar dibuka paksa oleh Kibum yang ternyata menyusul mereka.

"Buat apa kalian kesini!"

"Bumie..."

"Mommy..."

Kibum memerintahkan Jaejoong untuk berdiri. Pria yang telah melahirkan Jaejoong ini tergesah-gesah datang untuk menjemput suami dan anaknya pulang setelah tadi pagi ia terbangun dan mengecek suami dan anaknya tidak ada di dalam kamar mereka. Walaupun ia merasa bersalah pada keluarganya dulu tetapi ia tidak sanggup jika Jaejoong mendapatkan perlakuan buruk seperti yang terjadi padanya dahulu. Sementara Siwon, Kibum tidak peduli.

"Heh, anak kurang ajar! Berani kau tidak sopan datang kesini!" Ujar tuan kim sambil menaikan intonasi suaranya. Ia geram melihat Kibum yang berlaku kurang ajar padanya setelah sekian lama mereka tidak bertemu.

"Apa pak tua? Kenapa? Kau masih kesal padaku karena tidak menggugurkan kandunganku!" Ujar Kibum menantang. Ia langsung menarik lengan Jaejoong untuk berdiri. Keadaan ricuh. Tuan kim dengan geram melempar gelas kearah Kibum. Sayangnya refleks Kibum sangat cepat. Gelas itu terpental kearah lemari pakaian. Bunyi gelas pecah mengagetkan semua orang terutama nyonya kim yang langsung pingsan saat itu juga.

...

Yunho terlihat tersenyum di sambil membuka bingkisan yang dibawa Yoochun dari resepsionis. Pria berumur tiga puluh tahun itu terlihat antusias melihat gantungan ponsel berbentuk gajah yang ia pesan dari internet tadi pagi.

"Yoochun-ah, apa ini bagus?" Tanya Yunho pada sekertarisnya. Yoochun hanya diam sambil memperhatikan barang yang ditunjukkan Yunho.

"Ah, kau pasti menjawab 'ya'." Ujar Yunho percaya diri.

Yoochun kembali mengerjakan dokumen miliknya. Ruang kerja Yunho dan Yoochun memang satu ruangan, itu terasa praktis bagi Yunho yang terkadang mendadak meminta bantuan sekertarisnya.

Yunho memasukan aksesoris itu ke dalam lacinya. "Yoochun-ah apa benar male pregnant itu hanya pria keturunan Jepang?" Tanya Yunho tiba-tiba.

"Yah. Itu adalah gen resesif akibat mutasi yang dibawa oleh pria Jepang." Jawab Yoochun. Yunho hanya mengangguk. Ia teringat remaja labil berusia 17 tahun itu.

"Apa kau juga keturunan Jepang?" Tanya Yunho.

Yoochun terdiam. Mendadak, tangannya mengkaku. "Tidak." Jawabnya. "Ibu dan ayahku orang Korea."

"Begitu yah, apa kau pernah bertemu male pregnant sebelumnya? Maksudku selain Jaejoong? Kaukan pernah kuliah di Jepang?"

"Tidak." Jawab Yoochun kaku.

"Begitu yah."

Setelah itu, mereka kembali mengerjakan tugasnya.

...

_Chapter selanjutnya:_

"_Hei tuan pemarah! Apa kabar!"_

...

Note: Sebenarnya saya tidak pernah men-juge cerita ini adalah Yunjae. Memang pada summary saya menceritakan Yunho, apa perlu saya ganti. Yang saya ceritakan tentang Male Pregnant. Karena ini bergenre drama saya akan menceritakan hubungan sosial dan masalah masing-masing para male pregnant. Berbeda jika saya memilih fantasi ilmiah untuk genrenya, saya akan menjabarkan secara detail bagaimana mutasi sel, perubahan kromosom dsb. Saya harap reader mengerti. Dan terima kasih untuk reviewnya.

Ada banyak fair disini. Jadi, don`t miss it.


	5. Chapter 5

Kibum menghembuskan nafas lega. Ibunya baik-baik saja. Denyut jantung wanita tua itu normal dan nafasnya teratur. Hanya saja ia belum bangun. Mirae pun sudah membersihkan pecahan gelas yang berceceran. Kakek Jaejoong hanya diam ketika Kibum memeriksa keadaan istrinya. Ia percaya Kibum adalah dokter yang dapat diandalkan. Ia pun tidak menyesal jika seluruh hartanya habis hanya untuk menyekolahkan anak laki-laki tungalnya itu sampai universitas.

Kibum langsung keluar tanpa menunggu nyonya Kim sadar. Lebih baik ia menghindar. Setidaknya Kibum sudah tahu semua keluarga baik-baik saja. Jaejoong langsung membuntuti Kibum setelah pamit pada mereka begitupun dengan Siwon. Mungkin lain kali pria Spanyol itu akan berkunjung kembali tetapi tidak dalam waktu dekat. Setidaknya biarkan keadaan tenang dahulu. Mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk kembali ke Seoul pagi ini.

Setibanya di rumah, Kibum dan Siwon tetap dingin satu sama lain. Di depan Jaejoong, pasangan itu terlihat seperti pasangan pada umumnya. Mereka sarapan bersama dan membicarakan aktivitas remaja itu -Jaeajoong- di sekolah. Jaejoong, tentu saja remaja itu membicarakan hal yang enak di dengar saja. Selebihnya tidak perlu diceritakan.

...

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Seluruh siswa langsung berhamburan keluar ruangan kelas. Jaejoong pun begitu. Remaja itu lebih memilih pergi keluar dari pada mendapatkan tatapan iri dari teman-temannya. Mereka masih belum memaafkan Jaejoong atas yang terjadi pada bisnis keluarga mereka tempo hari. Jaejoong membawa bekalnya dan menyembunyikannya di balik kemeja sekolah. Remaja itu berniat memakannya di perpustakaan. Perpustakaan adalah satu-satunya tempat tertenang dan ternyaman yang ada disekolah. Jangan percaya dengan cerita komik dan film-film yang mengatakan bahwa tempat menenangkan di sekolah adalah atap. Disana sangat panas dan gersang. Jaejoong tidak ingin kulitnya terbakar.

Remaja pecinta gajah itu memilih duduk di pojok, dekat rak penyimpanan buku-buku sains. Tempatnya yang memojok dan dekat jendela membuat tempat ini merupakan tempat yang cocok untuk makan siang. Yah, lebih baik dari pada harus mendekam di bilik toilet pria seperti kemarin. Baru saja memakan dadar gulungnya, Changmin tiba-tiba datang.

Wajah remaja penyuka segala makanan itu langsung terkejut mendapati ujung dari aroma lezat yang ia cium barusan berasal dari pangkuan Jaejoong, tepatnya bekal remaja male pregnant itu. Sejak pagi ia belum makan dan perutnya sangat lapar. Jaejoong terlihat membersihkan mulutnya dari sisa saus yanng menempel di mulutnya. Dengan kikuk remaja itu menyodorkan bekalnya kearah Changmin.

"Kau mau?" Tanyanya sopan.

Changmin hanya mendesis. Ia berfikir sikap sopan Jaejoong seakan mengejeknya. "Kau pikir ini kantin?" Tanyanya menyindir.

Jaejoong menunduk. Gawat jika Changmin nekat melaporkannya. "Jangan bilang siapa-siapa yah?" Pinta Jaejoong gugup.

"Heh, kenapa kalau aku mau melapor? Kau akan mengadu pada ayahmu untuk menutup rumah sakit keluargaku?!" Changmin berubah sinis.

"Kenapa kau sinis seperti itu? Akukah tidak pernah mengganggumu." Protes Jaejoong. Remaja ini tidak suka ia dikatakan tukang mengadu.

Changmin tidak menjawab. Ia mendesis sebelum pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam.

"Dasar." Maki Jaejoong kemudian menyendokkan makanan kemulut dan mengunyahnya dengan kesal.

...

Disebuah danau yang ditumbuhi ilalang setinggi lutut kaki, seorang wanita muda dengan gaun putihnya berjalan menyusuri pinggiran danau dengan bertelanjang kaki. Rambut coklatnya yang dikepang terlihat sedikit berantakan tertepa angin. Pandangannya sayu, menatap cahaya matahari berwarna kejinggaan dibarat sana. Hening. Hanya nyanyian alam yang mengalun lembut mengiringi setiap pergerakannya sampai...

"Cut!"

Suara pria tua yang duduk di belakang monitor kecil berteriak menggunakan pengeras suara. Mengirimkan sinyal bahwa syuting hari ini telah berakhir. Ia tersenyum samar sambil menatap hasil karyanya di monitor itu. Semua kru akhirnya menghembuskan nafas lega. Pekerjaan mereka selesai lebih cepat dari yang diduga. Wanita muda bergaun putih itu langsung membungkukan tubuhnya sambil mengucapkan kata terimakasih pada setiap kru yang terlihat sibuk membereskan peralatan syuting mereka. Ini adalah pertama kalinya wanita itu melakukan syuting untuk iklan parfum dari brand terkenal di dunia yang baru saja memasuki pasar di korea setahun belakangan. Ia terlihat gugup juga senang ketika tahu bahwa agensinya memberi kabar mengejutkan itu. Wanita cantik itu dipilih menjadi ambasador kedua setelah song hye kyo, wanita tercantik di korea selatan, yang habis masa kontraknya sebulan lalu.

Managernya datang sambil membawakan jaket untuknya.

"Apa penampilanku bagus?" Tanyanya penuh harap, harapan jika jawabannya adalah ya.

Manager Soo mengangguk antusias. Wanita bergaun putih itu mengulum senyum. Diujung sana, CEO agensinya dengan hebohnya membawakan 120 kotak frech chicken untuk kru sebagai dukungannya terhadap artis binaannya tersebut. Pria berambut blonde itu tersenyum lebar melihat mereka. Ia menaikan ibu jarinya keudara. Sontak wanita bergaun putih itu semakin lebar tersenyum. Usaha mereka tidak sia-sia sampai saat ini.

"Kau hebat!" Pujinya bangga. Wanita itu di layani bak ratu olehnya.

"Oppa, tidak usah seperti ini." Ujarnya sungkan. Ia merasa segan jika dilayani oleh atasannya sendiri.

"Tidak apa." Ujar pria itu sambil memberikannya sekaleng jus yang telah dibukanya.

Wanita itu tersenyum. Wanita mana yang tidak akan luluh jika bersama pria baik yang satu ini. Pria yang sudah membebaskannya dari kontrak kejam dan tidak berprikemanusiaan agensinya yang dulu. Kim Junsu, nama pria ini, adalah seorang CEO dari agensi dimana ia bernaung sekarang, Golden Gate. Ia adalah artis pertama yang menandatangani kontrak dengan Golden Gate, sebuah agensi baru yang sering ditertawakan oleh para pelaku industri hiburan karena namanya yang kata mereka tidak sesuai, gerbang emas. Bagi wanita itu yang seorang artis kelas bawah disanalah gerbang emas dimana ia tidak lagi menerima memar dan cacian dari agensinya yang lalu. Ia bersyukur sampai sekarang.

Umurnya sekarang sudah memasuki 25 tahun. Dahulu ketika ia masih berumur 20 tahun, ia salah memasuki sebuah agensi hiburan. Awalnya memang menyenangkan. Mereka menyemangatinya ketika ia gagal mengikuti audisi drama. Sampai suatu ketika tidak ada lagi sepeserpun uang ditangannya lantaran minim penghasilan. Semua berubah. Perlakuan kasar. Memar disekujur tubuh. Cacian. Yang terakhir, mereka menjualnya ke konglomerat untuk mensponsori sebuah drama dengan sceen terpanjang untuknya hanya 1 menit dan selebihnya,

ia bukanlah apa-apa.

Ia melarikan diri ketika itu.

Keesokannya, sebuah kursi mendarat ditubuhnya. Ia dipukul oleh managernya sendiri. Saat itulah, Kim Junsu melindunginya. Pria itu memberikannya tempat bernaung sementara dan berusaha membebaskannya dari kontrak agensi terdahulu dengan membayar hampir 100 juta won.

Kim Junsu secara berterus terang menganggap uang itu adalah hutang yang akan dibayar dengan memotong gajinya selama ia bekerja di Golden Gate. Ia kembali menapaki karirnya. Mengikuti puluhan audisi dengan harapan yang sama setiap saat. Junsu selalu berlaku baik layanknya kakak yang selalu menjaganya. Dengan jujur, pria itu memberikan hasil kerja kerasnya setiap bulan dengan potongan 50% yang telah dirincikan. Walaupun penghasilannya kecil dan kerap kali ia mencari sampingan sebagai buruh, wanita itu tidak menyesal karena ia merasa sesuatu di depan sana adalah yang terbaik.

Yang terbaik seperti yang ia terima sekarang. Ini merupakan batu loncatan untuk melebarkan sayapnya.

"Oh yah, aku ingin kau bertemu seseorang malam ini, Moon." Ujar Junsu tiba-tiba.

Moon, nama panggilan wanita bergaun putih itu, langsung tersentak. "Si-siapa?" Tanyanya gugup. Wajahnya mendadak pucat. Kembali teringat ketika managernya dahulu berkata seperti itu saat akan menjualnya.

"Aku akan mendebutkan seseorang musim gugur nanti tetapi aku bingung harus memilih siapa. Aku ingin kau yang memilihkannya untukku." Ujarnya.

Moon langsung menghembuskan nafas lega. "Kapan?"

"Lusa. Nanti malam pakai gaun terbaikmu. Aku akan menjemput jam 8 malam." Ujanya. Ia mengambil minuman dingin dari box es.

"Hem." Jawab moon sambil menganggukkan kepala.

Malam ini diadakan sebuah pesta untuk merayakan 1 tahun brand parfum yang dibintanginya memasuki pasar korea. Ini hanyalah perayaan private yang hanya dihadiri tidak lebih dari 50 tamu undangan, salah satunya adalah Moon dan Junsu. Moon sudah mempersiapkan gaun untuk acara ini jauh-jauh hari agar ia tidak memalukan saat di pesta nanti.

...

Kim Junsu, pria bersuara khas itu, tersenyum sambil menggandeng artis agensinya memasuki sebuah ballroom mewah hotel binatang lima. Moon terlihat cantik dengan balutan gaun cocktail berwarna hitam tanpa kerah sepanjang diatas lutut sedangkan Junsu memakai taxedo berwarna diamond black miliknya yang ia beli diparis beberapa bulan lalu. Mereka tersenyum sambil menghampiri CEO brand parfum yang Moon bintangi. Mereka saling berjabat tangan. CEO kim memperkenalkan mereka pada seorang pria asing bernama Andrew, seorang investor yang tertarik pada brand parfum mereka.

"Mr. Andrew, This is miss Moon. Miss. Moon, This is mr Andrew." Ujar CEO Kim memperkenalkan mereka. CEO Kim kemudian memperkenalkan Moon sebagai ambasador produck terbaru mereka.

Moon terlihat gugup. Ia baru pertama kalinya ia bertemu pria asing. "Nice to meet you." Ujar Moon sambil berjabat tangan.

"Senang berkenalan dengan anda Miss Moon. Kamu terlihat sangat cantik." Jawab Andrew dengan bahasa Koreanya yang fasih. Moon hanya tersenyum salah tingkah. 'Ternyata dia bisa bahasa Korea.' Batinnya. Junsu hanya berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Senang bisa berkenalan dengan anda, Mr. Andrew." Setelah diperkenalkan oleh CEO Kim, Junsu kemudian berjabat tangan dengan pria itu sambil tersenyum seakan-akan mereka tidak pernah bertemu.

...

Pria yang mengecat rambutnya dengan warna blonde itu berjalan menyusuri koridor sambil bersenandung lagu pop masa kini menuju toilet pria. Suara khasnya yang terdengar merdu menggaung disepanjang koridor sampai-sampai seorang pria kelahiran Spanyol yang berada di toilet langsung mengambil tisu untuk mengeringkan tangannya yang basah.

"Uncommited... eh... eh... it's-" Suara Junsu langsung tertahan. Ia baru memasuki pintu toilet langsung saja disambut oleh tatapan tajam nan mematikan dari pria Spanyol, one night stand-nya tempo hari yang lalu. Hasratnya hilang tiba-tiba.

Junsu, nama pria dengan suara khas itu, langsung tertawa sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana. "Hai, tuan pemarah, apa kabar?" Tanyanya sedikit urakan (Slank).

"Sebenarnya kau mau apa,heh?!" Ujar pria Spanyol itu dengan suara datarnya yang mengancam. Mereka saling berhadapan dengan jarak hanya satu meter. Pria Spanyol itu merasa terancam dengan kehadiran Junsu disekelilingnya. Tanpa sadar mempengaruhinya menjadi sedikit tempramental.

Suasana terasa panas bagi Junsu. Pria itu langsung menghentikan senyumannya dan membuka kancing toxedo-nya. "Jangan marah, Oke. Kehadiranku disini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu." Ujar Junsu meyakinkan.

Junsu tahu pria Spanyol itu telah menikah, itu yang didengarnya dari CEO Kim. Dan seperti pria pada umumnya yang menikah dalam artian `normal`, tidak ada yang mau keluarganya hancur karena ketahuan melakukan hubungan sesama jenis. Junsu memahami itu. Dia gay. Dia tahu diri. Walaupun pria dihadapannya cukup tampan diusianya yang sudah hampir senja, Junsu lebih baik menarik diri.

"Heh, munafik. Itu semua yang dikatakan orang..." Nada suara pria Spanyol itu dibuat-buat agar terdengar sangat ramah. "...oh, hai. Ini tidak disengaja. Aku memang ada kepentingan disini..." Ujarnya mengejek.

"Aku tidak seperti itu." Sela Junsu tidak suka.

"Oh, begitu. Aku tidak tahu jika mungkin besok kau datang padaku, mengancamku dan kemudian semuanya berantakan!" Nada suara Andrew berubah meninggi. Pipinya terlihat memerah karena marah.

"Kau tahu, khawatir berlebihan bisa merusak syaraf otak."

"Omong kosong. Kau berusaha membuatku tersudut!" Tuding pria itu sambil menunjuk.

Junsu merasa terhina dengan sikap pria di depannya yang dengan tidak sopan menunjuknya dan memaki. "Kau salah paham. Jangan khawatir aku tidak akan membocorkan one night stand kita pada istri dan anakmu!" Ujar Junsu gerah. Nada suaranya penuh penekanan diakhir. "Kau pikir aku bisa melahirkan apa, sampai harus memintamu bertanggung jawab?" Junsu bergumam. Dengan langkah lebar ia mengambil posisi di sebelah andrew untuk mencuci tangannya di westafel.

"Ck." Andrew terlihat stess. Ia mengacak rambut coklatnya sampai tak tertata lagi.

Junsu hanya menahan tawa meremehkannya melihat tingkah pria kaya raya itu yang terlihat sangat dungu sampai suatu saat ketika keadaan mulai tenang. Junsu tidak lagi mendengar geraman dari pria spanyol itu.

"Aku harus memastikanya sendiri." Ujar Siwon entah pada siapa.

Junsu terlihat tidak tertarik dan lebih memilih berkaca untuk memperbaiki penampilannya.

"Aku akan menghancurkan semua artismu jika kau berani buka mulut!" Suara Andrew terdengar mengancam. Junsu tidak bergeming sesaat.

"Aku tidak suka guyonanmu." Junsu mendesis tidak suka. Ia tidak menyangka hal ini akan menjadi rumit.

Pria yang diketahuinya bernama Andrew itu, tersenyum puas. Ancamannya terlihat berhasil. "Kau pikir aku tidak bisa?" Sebuah pertanyaan terlontar. Terdengar menantang.

Junsu langsung membelalakan matanya. Pria di depannya ini memang psyco. Junsu meringis melihat pria itu berbalik dan berjalan keluar sambil menyeringai meninggalkannya. "Hei, lihat saja kalau kau berani melakukannya! Akan ku hancurkan rumah tanggamu! Ingat itu!" Ancaman Junsu menggema. Ia memukul pinggiran westafel untuk menyalurkan amarahnya. Pria ini tidak menyangka bahwa semuanya akan rumit seperti ini padahal itu hanyalah one night stand biasa yang kerap kali ia lakukan. Dan sedikitpun tidak ada dibenaknya, keinginan untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban. Hah, sekarang ia malah merasa sangat terancam.

...

"Nona Go, apa makannya enak?"

Seorang wanita muda berambut hitam panjang mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan seorang pria paruh baya calon martuanya. Wanita anggun itu terlihat sangat menikmati hidangan lengkap diatas meja makan keluarga calon keluarganya itu walau pun sejak tadi atmosfir tidak mengenakkan keluar dari tubuh ibu mertuanya.

"Kau harus makan yang banyak." Ujar pria bermata musang sambil meletakkan daging diatas wanita muda itu.

Ibu martua si wanita hanya berdeham tidak suka. Makan malam itu terasa semakin anggung. Si wanita hanya berusaha tersenyum.

"Aku yang memasak semuanya. Jadi kau yang harus menghabiskannya yah." Ujar pria paruh baya itu. Ia berusaha menetralkan suasana.

"Terima kasih, paman."

"Nde. Nona Go, apa Anda suka memasak?"

Si wanita hanya tersenyum malu. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa memasak. "Aku lebih suka bersepedah, paman." Jawabnya.

"Wah, cocok sekali dengan, Yunho. Dia juga suka." Ujarnya sambil menyebutkan nama anak tunggalnya itu. Ia tertawa hangat.

"Wanita zaman sekarang memang sangat manja. Mereka memang lebih suka bersenang-senang." Wanita paruh baya itu menyela. Ia berusah menyindir wanita yang dibawa anaknya untuk makan malam.

Senyum wanita itu memudar. Suasana terasa lebih canggung dari sebelumnya. Melihat hal itu Yunho merasa tidak enak. Ia membawa wanita ini untuk diperkenalkan pada orang tuanya sebagai tanda bahwa ia menolak dijodohkan dengar bocah SMA yang bernama Jaejoong itu bukan untuk dituding seperti ini. Ia memang masih ingin sendiri tetapi menikahi wanita di sebelahnya akan terasa lebih pantas dari pada menikahi pria pilihan ibunya.

"Ibu, ibu juga lebih suka ke spa dari pada memasak. Go Ahra bisa menemanimu. Dia tahu tempat spa yang bagus." Ujar Yunho menyindir ibunya sekaligus mengangkat harga diri calon pendampingnya.

Heechul, nama wanita paruh baya itu, melotot tidak percaya anaknya sendiri menjatuhkan harga dirinya sementara wanita muda itu, Ahra, hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sangat segan untuk berbicara.

Makan malam mereka selesai. Yunho sudah kembali dari mengantarkan Ahra ke rumah wanita itu. Pria itu merasa tidak enak hati ketika Ahra diam-diam menghembuskan nafas lelah setelah keluar dari dalam rumahnya. Ia sadar ibunya tidak bisa menerima wanita yang beberapa hari ini ia kencani. Wanita itu adalah teman masa kuliahnya dulu. Mereka bertemu ketika acara reuni dua bulan lalu. Awalnya ia tidak tertarik menjalin hubungan ketika seorang teman kuliahnya berkata wanita itu masih menyukainya sejak masa kuliah dahulu tetapi sepertinya Heechul ingin Yunho cepat menikah akhir-akhir ini. Tidak ada salahnnya jika ia menyambut cinta wanita itu sekarang. Menurutnya, Go Ahra adalah wanita dewasa dan matang untuk memulai kehidupan berumah tangga. Wanita itu sangat lembut dan pandai menempatkan dirinya dengan baik di lingkungan sekitarnya. Secara fisikpun, Ahra memang calon idamannya. Sayangnya ibunya tidak berfikir demikian.

"Yunho!" Panggil Heechul dengan nada suara tinggi ketika melihat anaknya baru saja memasuki pintu rumah.

Yunho hanya menghembuskan nafas lelah. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Aku tidak suka dengan wanita itu." Ujar Heechul tanpa berbasa-basi.

"Ibu bisa mencoba menyukainya."

"Apa sih yang kau lihat darinya?" Sang ibu terlihat kesal. "Dia tidak lebih baik darinya."

"Ibu, please. Jangan bicarakan ini, kumohon."

"Kau baru mengenalnya beberapa hari dan dengan beraninya kau membawanya kesini." Protes Heechul tidak suka. Hanggeg hanya diam. Ia berusa menutup telinga mendengar pertengkaran anak dan ibu itu. Sebenarnya ia ingin membela Yunho sekarang. Dari penglihatannya Go Ahra terlihat seperti wanita yang baik. Sayangnya, Heechul akan semakin kalap jika secara terang-terangan membela Yunho saat ini. Wanita itu akan merasa harga dirinya jatuh jika disalahkan di depan anaknya. Lebih baik ia memberi pengertian pada wanita itu secara perlahan.

"Ibu mau tahu kenapa aku memilihnya? Dia terlihat matang untuk berkeluarga. Dia sudah dewasa dan dapat bertanggung jawab atas dirinya. Bukan remaja labil berusia 17 tahun."

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu langsung menikah!"

"Umur kami berbeda jauh ibu." Yunho menggertakkan giginya gemas.

"Itu hanya alasan-"

"Oke, aku akan mencoba! Tetapi jangan menyalahkanku jika suatu saat ia menyesal karena dimasa puncaknya harus menikah dengan pria tua sepertiku!" Ujar Yunho geram sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Nada suaranya penuh penekanan. Pria bermata musang itu langsung berjalan dengan geram kearah kamarnya kemudian membanting pintu.

Heechul terdiam sesaat sebelum sebuah senyum merekah dari bibirnya. "Aku akan pastikan itu tidak terjadi anakku!" Teriaknya girang. Wanita paruh baya itu langsung kembali bersemangat dan tidak dapat menahan diri untuk bertemu dengan Kibum besok.

...

_Chapter selanjutnya:_

"_Aku hanya terkejut dia memanggilmu hanya dengan nama. Ternyata kalian sangat dekat yah."_

"_Dia sudah menolakku. Jadi kalian tidak perlu bertengkar."_

...

Apakah fanfic ini masih panjang?

Sebagai jawaban, saya akan mengatakan ya. Saya ingin membangun hubungan senatural mungkin. Kenyataannya ini hanya fanfic yang mengada-ngada tetapi itulah fanfic. Mungkin ini akan mencapai 20 chapter. Hanya kemungkinan. Tetapi ini tidak akan terasa karena saya mengupdatenya secara teratur. Saya memang tidak mencantumkan warning. Dan sepertinya dari summary sudah tergambar bahwa ini adalah fanfic yaoi jadi tidak perlu warning dsb. Lagi pula warning bukanlah standart penulisan fanfic, bukan.


	6. Chapter 6

Pagi ini Yunho bangun dengan kepala yang sakit lantaran stress dan kurang tidur. Sejak kemarin malam ia menyetujui kehendak ibunya, kepalanya tidak berhenti berfikir bagaimana membatalkannya. Pria bermarga Jung itu masih tidak menerima kehendak ibunya. Ini terasa salah. Menikahi pria. Dibawah umur. Male pregnant. Semuanya tidak benar. Sepanjang jalan menuju ruang kerjanya di kantor, pria itu tidak henti memijat kepalanya yang pening.

"Something happen to you?" Yoochun bertanya sambil memberikan berkas keuangan gaji karyawan untuk ditandatangani.

Yunho berusaha tersenyum. "Kau sudah memeriksanya?" Tanyanya sambil mengambil sebuah pulpen dari saku kemejanya.

"Ya." Ujar Yoochun. Setelah mendengar jawaban asistennya, tanpa segan ia membubuhkan tanda tangan disana.

Yoochun menerima berkas itu. "Kau ingin kubawakan obat?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah minum satu tadi." Tolak Yunho. Ia kembali memijat keningnya.

"Baiklah." Yoochun kembali kemejanya. Pria itu kembali mengetik laporan untuk proposal untuk meeting bulan depan di laptopnya. Sejak itu keadaan hening. Yoochun tidak berkata apapun. Yunho yang berniat memulai pekerjaannya terhenti tatkala mendapatkan panggilan dari Ahra, wanita yang menjalin hubungan dengannya beberapa hari ini. Wanita itu hanya menanyakan gelang tangannya yang tertinggal di toilet rumah Yunho ketika ia meminjam toilet itu untuk memperbaiki dirinya dan mereka berniat bertemu sore ini, setelah pulang kerja.

...

Kim Junsu, pria yang tidak bisa hidup tanpa musik itu, berjalan-jalan menggeliling kamarnya dengan selembar handuk putih menutupi bagian pinggul sampai lututnya selepas ia mandi. Pria itu menyetel musik dari playernya secara acak dan membiarkannya menyala dengan suara yang menghentak-hentak. Sambil ikut bernyanyi, ia membuka lemari pakaian. Mencari panjama hitam untuk ia kenakan nanti.

"Tarantallegra... na.."

Junsu baru berhenti bernyanyi ketika menyadari suara bell apartemennya terdengar samar-samar. Pria berbokong besar itu, langsung mengecilkan volume musiknya dan matanya mengarah ke pintu rumah. Suara bell terdengar memekik nyaring dan teriakan seorang wanita semakin terdengar keras seiring langkahnya mendekat kearah pintu.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?!" Tanya seorang wanita pendek sambil memaki kasar. Ia mendecak mendapati Junsu masih menggunakan selembar handuk untuk menutupi pinggulnya.

Junsu hanya melotot. Ia tidak menyangka kehadiran sahabat baiknya dari Jepang disini. Wanita itu merengut kesal. Ia langsung masuk sambil menabrakan bahukan mereka dengan keras. Tanpa basa-basi wanita berumur 3 tahun diatasnya itu langsung mengambil air dingin dari kulkas.

"Kau tahu berapa lama aku di depan pintu! Kenapa kebiasan burukmu tidak berubah!" Protesnya sambil melotot marah. Bentuk tubuhnya yang kecil dan wajahnya yang baby face membuat wanita ini selalu menjadi incaran saat diuniversitas dulu. Hanya saja jangan membuatnya marah, wanita itu akan sulit berhenti memaki.

"Moong ji." Gumam Junsu tidak percaya. Wanita itu kembali melotot dan berjalan menuju Junsu untuk memukul kepala pria dengan rambut blonde itu.

"Yak! Beraninya kau!" Pekiknya marah. "Namaku Song Ji hyo!"

Junsu hanya tertawa sambil meringis berkata sakit. Wanita itu adalah teman baiknya. Mereka berteman sudah sangat lama. Hal itulah yang melatar belakangi mereka untuk saling memanggil nama masing-masing juga saling mengejek. Mereka berkenalan saat penerimaan mahasiswa baru di Jepang. Kedua-duanya sama-sama berwarga negara Korea dan suka ke club. Hal itulah yang membuat mereka dekat. Junsu dan Ji hyo sama-sama mengambil jurusan managemen. Tidak seperti Ji hyo yang lulus dengan mendapat gelas sarjana dari Universitas Tokyo, Junsu memilih kembali ke Korea disaat semester akhirnya, tujuh tahun lalu. Junsu memutuskan kontak ketika ia pergi. Baru sebulan belakangan pria itu mengontak Ji hyo kembali walau hanya empat kali.

"Rumahmu bagus juga yah." Ujar Ji Hyo kagum. Perabotan mahal mengisi setiap sudut apartemen itu. Apartemen Junsu tidak terlalu besar. Ruang tamu menyatu bersama dapur dan ada tangga menuju kamar di samping pintu utama. Wanita itu membuka dua kancing atas kemeja putihnya karena merasa gerah. Seperti biasa, Junsu terbiasa tidak menggunakan air conditioner.

Junsu mengambil makanan kecil untuk Ji Hyo setelah berganti pakaian. Beberapa cemilan ia simpan di laci kitchen setnya. "Ada urusan apa kau ke korea?" Tanya Junsu sambil meletakkan minuman dan camilan di meja tamu.

"Hanya beberapa urusan kantor. Sekalian aku mampir kesini." Jawab wanita itu. Ia berkeliling sambil melihat foto-foto Junsu yang menggantung di dinding ruang tamu. "Kau tinggal sendiri?" Tanya wanita itu mendapati hanya ada foto Junsu disana.

Junsu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Melalui remot universal, pria itu mematikan dvd playernya kemudian menyalakan televisi. "Iya. Kenapa?" Tanya Junsu kembali.

Ji hyo langsung memposisikan dirinya disamping Junsu ketika mendapati camilan kesukaannya berada di meja. "Apa kalian sudah putus?" Tanyanya.

Junsu hanya menyeringai. Ia ingat kebodohannya dulu. "Aku hanya ingin menikmati hidup." Ujar Junsu tertawa. Ia menganti chanel untuk melihat reality show yang dibintangi artis managemennya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya wanita itu. Ia terlihat terkejut.

Junsu hanya tertawa kecil. Ia membuat Ji hyo mendesis tidak suka. "Player tetap player." Cetus Ji hyo. "Aku pikir kalian melarikan diri untuk menikah karena sebelumnya kau bertanya tentang pernikahan. Tenyata..." Ji hyo meledek. Ia sangat mengenal baik sahabatnya yang satu ini termasuk orientasi sexualnya yang menyimpang. Ji Hyo tidak mempermasalahkan asalkan pria korea sexy ini tidak mencoba bersaing merebut pria idamannya. Dahulu ketika kuliah, Junsu merupakan player yang ulung. Tidak jarang banyak pria yang jatuh kepelukannya. Junsu memliki sesuatu yang membuat semua pria bertekuk lutut, entah apa. Mungkin karena kelihaianya berbicara serta gerakan tubuhnya yang terkesan menggoda. Karena Junsu cepat bosan, tidak pernah seorang priapun yang bisa menjadi kekasihnya lebih dari seminggu. Sampai suatu ketika ia tiba-tiba berpacaran dengan pria Korea berkewarganegaraan Amerika. Seorang pria dingin yang terlihat misterius, sama sekali bukanlah tipe Junsu. Mungkin karena latar belakang pria itu yang juga player membuat mereka cocok. Mereka berpacaran sampai mencapai lima bulan lamanya dan selama itu pula mereka tinggal bersama. Junsu pun tidak pernah terlihat club lima bulan terakhir sampai akhirnya pria Korea itu hilang entah kemana. Sebelumnya Junsu pernah bertanya tentang pernikahan antara wanita dan pria. Dengan sedikit menggoda Ji Hyo bertanya apakah Junsu akan menikah. Junsu hanya tersenyum aneh. Selang beberapa menit kemudian topikpun berganti.

Junsu menghabiskan minumannya. Beberapa jam menghabiskan waktu bercakap sambil meledek dengan teman lamanya, pria itu merasa lelah dan mengantuk. Ji Hyo sudah meringkuk di sofa dengan mata terpejam. Wanita itu memang dapat tidur dimanapun. Sebagai seorang pria ia tidak enak jika membiarkan Ji hyo tidur di sofa sementara ia di kamar. Akhirnya Junsu menggendong Ji hyo untuk tidur bersamanya di kamar.

Ji Hyo tidur dengan ekspresinya yang lucu. Junsu tersenyum. Tangannya tidak berhenti untuk mengusap pipi bulat wanita itu. Ji hyo menggeliat menyamankan posisi tidurnya. Junsu membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Ji hyo dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. Sesaat pria bermarga Kim itu terdiam memandangi langit plafon kamarnya. Walaupun Ji Hyo menganggap ia tahu semuanya tentang Junsu sayangnya hal itu tidaklah semuanya benar. Tanpa wanita itu tahu, Junsu pernah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria yang sudah ia cintai sejak lama. Pria baik yang selalu membuat jantungnya tidak berhenti bergetar kencang. Sayangnya, hanya kesempatan singkat yang ia raih. Hanya empat hari, sebelum pria itu bersujud sambil menangis memohon maaf karena ia akan menikahi seorang wanita pilihan orang tuanya.

Lonceng pernikahan berbunyi di gereja katolik tempat pujaan hatinya menikah bersama seorang wanita. Wanita cantik yang cukup subur untuk menghasilkan seorang bayi penerus garis keluarga. Junsu melihat dari kejauhan. Ia takut tidak bisa menahan diri jika mendekat.

Dia tidak sendiri ketika itu. Seorang pria seumuran dengannya berdiri disana. Entah untuk alasan apa. Pria itu mengeluarkan rokok untuk ia hisap dan menawakannya kepada Junsu. Junsu yang tidak pernah merokok langsung menghisapnya sambil terus terbatuk seperti orang yang terkena penyakit parah. Ia berjongkok berusaha meredakannya tetapi sayang air mata kesedihan yang sekian hari ia bendung keluar dari matanya. Air itu bagai keran yang tidak bisa tertutup. Itulah pertama kalinya Junsu patah hati. Beberapa hari kemudian, pria itu menjadi kekasihnya. Pria yang diketahui oleh Ji hyo sebagai kekasih terakhirnya.

Junsu menguap. Matanya sudah tidak sanggup untuk terjaga. Ia tidak sanggup lagi mengenang bagaimana kisah percintaannya dengan pria itu. Perlahan kelopak matanya tertutup dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

...

Pagi sudah menjelang. Beberapa jam lagi jalanan kota Seoul akan mulai padat. Siwon menutup berkas perusahaanya. Matanya sudah lelah untuk bekerja. Ini adalah waktu istirahat untuknya. Beberapa orang berfikir bagaimana seorang Choi Siwon dapat menghasilkan ratusan juta dolar hanya dalam setahun. Ini adalah jawabannya. Pria asli Spanyol itu bekerja sampai ketika semua orang terbuai dalam mimpinya dimalam hari dan istirahat dalam waktu 3 jam setiap harinya sebelum kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang padat.

Siwon meninggalkan ruangan kerjanya menuju kamar yang mereka tempati bersama tuan rumah lainnya, Choi Kibum. Perlahan pria itu membuka pintu kamarnya hingga hanya menimbulkan decitan samar. Dilihatnya Kibum masih tergelung oleh selimut tebal berwarna merah di ranjang mereka. Wajah pria itu terlihat sangat damai serupa malaikat. Tidak ada hal yang bisa mengurangi rasa cinta Siwon pada pria itu. Pria yang telah menyelamatkannya dari kematian. Siwon masih bisa merasakan daging yang timbul di dada kanannya setelah operasi darurat yang di lakukan Kibum belasan tahun lalu.

Ia hanya bisa merasakan sesak didada. Sakit tidak terasa sedikitpun ketika peluru membengkokkan tulang iganya sampai menusuk paru-paru. Ia hanya merasakan sesuatu menempa tubuhnya hingga ia terjatuh dilantai. Samar-samar yang ia lihat dalam keadaan setengah sadar adalah seorang malaikat berbaju putih yang memerintahnya untuk bertahan. Malaikat itu sekarang di sini.

Siwon membuka selimut untuk berbarik disamping Kibum. Sebelum terlelap, pria itu sempat memberikan ciuman lembut pada kening Kibum tanpa berfikir bahwa tindakannya akan diketahui. Sesaat setelah dengkuran halus terdengar dari mulutnya, Kibum langsung terjaga. Pria itu mendecak kesal sebelum kembali tidur.

...

Heechul terlihat menunggu Kibum di sebuah kafe salah satu mall di Seoul. Wanita itu memesan orange jus sebagai pengisi waktunya. Kibum datang lima menit lebih lama dari yang pria itu janjikan. Penampilan Kibum terlihat santai. Pria itu hanya memakai kaos putih berleher V dan celana jeans biru yang dipadukan dengan sepatu boot kulit berwarna coklat. Pria itu menggengam ponsel ditangannya. Sambil tersenyum ia berjalan kearah dimana Heechul duduk.

"Maaf terlambat." Ujarnya. Kibum mengalami masalah dengan mobilnya. Entah kenapa mobilnya tidak bisa distarter. Mobil tua memang selalu bermasalah. Kebetulan, ia melihat monster kesayangan Siwon terparkir disamping mobilnya, sebuah ferari F12 Berlinetta berwarna merah. Walaupun harganya tidak semahal mobil mewah yang ada di pojok garasi rumahnya, Siwon sangat mencintai mobil itu. Entah kenapa niat jahat muncul begitu saja. Ia mengambil kunci mobil yang ada di laci meja kerja suaminya itu kemudian mengendarainya ke sini. Mobil bagus memang nyaman untuk dikendarai. Tergelitik dipikirannya rasa bangga melihat para wanita langsung melihat kearahnya ketika mengendarai mobil mewah itu. Tetapi semua langsung buyar ketika mengingat bagaimana pria Spanyol itu diam-diam mencuri ciumannya tadi pagi.

Tanpa sadar, tanganya membanting stir untuk menabrak tiang basement parkiran mall sampai membuat sisi kanan mobil penyok dan bergaret. Kibum tersenyum bangga. Monster kesayangan Siwon lecet karenanya. Dengan santai pria korea itu berjalan keluar basement untuk menemui Heechul cantiknya diatas.

"Dengar, ini adalah kabar baik!" Ujar Heechul antusias. Tanpa sadar Kibum tersenyum. "Kau tahu apa?" Tanyanya.

Kibum menggeleng.

"Yunho sudah setuju. Ia katakan akan mencobanya."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kibum tidak percaya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkan perasaan bahagianya. Bahagia bila masa depan anaknya terjamin dan ia tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun lagi pada Jaejoongnya.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kapan kita akan melangsungkan pertunangannya?"

Pertanyaan Heechul membuat Kibum terdiam. Kapan? Kibum belum terpikirkan karena ini terlalu mendadak. Siwon belum tahu tentang ini dan suaminya itu akan marah jika tahu. Kibum tidak ingin menambah masalah. Masalah keluarganya dengan orang tuanya belumlah selesai dan sekarang ia ingin menambah masalah baru.

Heechul menanti jawaban Kibum dengan antusias besar.

"Ki-kita akan menunggu sampai Jaejoong lulus sekolah." Jawab Kibum diakhir sambil tersenyum.

Heechul setuju. Untuk merayakannya, Kibum membelikan beberapa barang mewah untuk Heechul. Mereka berbelanja sampai sore hari karena Kibum harus berjaga diklinik pada malam hari.

...

Hujan diluar sana sangat deras. Siwon mendesis mengibas-ibas rintikan air yang berjatuhan di bahu jasnya sebelum memasuki rumah. Butler Park sudah membawakan tas kantornya.

"Apa Jaejoong dan Kibum sudah ada di rumah?" Tanyanya pada Butler Park. Siwon tidak betah dengan jas basahnya. Ia pun langsung membuka jas itu dan memberikannya pada Butler Park, pria tua yang menjadi kepala pelayan di rumahnya.

"Tuan Jaejoong sudah pulang namun tuan Kibum belum." Jawabnya dengan bahasa formal.

Siwon mendecak. Ia melihat jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukan pukul satu malam. "Kemana dia?" Tanyanya kesal. Ia sangat tidak suka jika suaminya pulang larut tanpa memberi kabar langsung padanya.

"Dia tidak memberi tahu, Tuan." Jawab Butler Park.

Siwon langsung mengambil ponsel dari sakunya dan menghubungi Kibum. Beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah mobil ferari merah memasuki pekarangan rumah dengan kecepatan yang cepat. Gelombang air langsung terbentuk di kanan dan kiri mobil. Mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan pintu utama. Siwon hanya melototkan matanya melihat monster kesayangannya berada tepat di depan matanya. Cahaya yang samar tidak dapat menyembunyikan kerusakan pada mobil kesayangnya itu di kegelapan.

Kibum keluar dari sana. Pria itu mengacuhkan maid yang memayunginya toh pria itu sudah basah kuyup sejak sebelumnya saat ia berniat untuk hujan-hujanan seperti orang gila tadi. Kibum melepas sepatunya di depan Siwon kemudian menentengnya ke dalam. Sedikitpun pandangannya tidak mau menoleh pada pemilik mobil yang menggeram kesal. Butler Park hanya menghela nafas karena tahu sebentar lagi akan ada perang dunia.

Choi kibum dengan acuh berjalan menuju kamar mereka. Ia membuang sepatu bootnya yang basah ke atas permadani yang Siwon diimport langsung dari Prancis itu sebelum berjalan ke dalam kamar mandi yang diikuti oleh Siwon. Siwon membanting pintu di belakangnya.

"What do you want?!" Bentak Siwon tepat dihadapan Kibum. Kibum benar-benar membuatnya ingin meledak.

Suami Choi Siwon itu pura-pura acuh. Ia membelakangi Siwon kemudian membuka keran dan mengatur air panas dan air dingin untuk ia berendam di dalam bathup. Siwon menggeram. Kibum tidak perduli. Ia membuka kausnya dan menelanjangi dirinya sendiri dihadapan suaminya. Siwon kemudian mendecak. Dimatanya jelas terlihat tubuh indah suaminya yang sepertinya tidak bisa termakan oleh usia. Kibum berbalik dan memandang Siwon dengan pandangan yang begitu aneh.

"Kemari. Aku sedang ingin bercinta. Sudah lamakan kita tidak melakukannya." Ujarnya menggoda.

Siwon hanya mendengus. Ini mungkin cara Kibum merayunya. Membuatnya lupa semua kesalahan pria Korea itu. Membuat Siwon tidak bisa berkata apapun selain menjadi budaknya. Siwon punya harga diri. Kemarahannya lebih besar dari gairahnya. Siwon langsung keluar sambil kembali membanting pintu.

Deru nafas Siwon terdengar keras. Pria itu merasa marah sekali. Ia ingin membanting sesuatu untuk meluapkan emosinya. Kibum pasti sedang menertawakannya karena pengendalian dirinya yang buruk. Pria itu memang selalu tahu kelemahannya. Hanya Kibum yang bisa membuatnya melakukan sesuatu yang ia benci dan pria itu terang-terangan menertawakannya ketika ia onani selepas melihat ketelanjangan istrinya dahulu. Tidak. Siwon tidak ingin ditertawan lagi. Kibum pasti sedang mengetesnya. Ia tidak akan kalah. Biar pria sombong itu merasakan ganjarannya.

Pintu kamar mandi bercat putih itu kembali terbanting. Kibum yang hampir tertidur di bathup langsung terjaga. Ia tahu Siwon tidak akan pernah bisa menolaknya. Mereka sama-sama membutuhkan. Ia menyeringai menatap suaminya yang masih mempertahankan wajah dingin sambil menelanjangi diri sendiri. Pria Spanyol itu langsung memasuki bathup tanpa meminta persetuan Kibum dahulu dan menciuminya tanpa ampun. Seolah-olah menunjukkan siapa rajanya. Pergulatan berlangsung dengan saling mendominasi. Mereka saling mengeluarkan hasrat dan keangkuhan mereka sebagai seorang pria. Kibum tidak berniat mengalah begitupun Siwon. Dinginnya malam tidak terasa lagi bagi mereka berdua. Bagi mereka ini hanya pelampiasan nafsu bukan cinta dan ketika pagi tiba semuanya menghilang tak tersisa.

...

_Chapter selanjutnya:_

"_Aku hanya terkejut dia memanggilmu hanya dengan nama. Ternyata kalian sangat dekat yah."_

"_Dia sudah menolakku. Jadi kalian tidak perlu bertengkar."_

_..._

Masih kependekan? Saya memang membuatnya sekitar 2-3 ribu kata untuk membuat frekwensi updetnya lebih cepat. Cerita ini akan sangat panjang. Junsu memang pernah one night stand dengan Siwon. Karena ini fic rate T saya hanya memerikan gambaran secukupnya. Terima kasih sudah membaca.


	7. Chapter 7

Pagi ini, hujan masih turun didataran kota Seoul walaupun tidak sederas semalam. Jaejoong hanya menghela nafas karena harus berbasah-basahan berjalan ke halte terdekat. Biasanya jika hujan turun, ia meminta diantarkan oleh Kibum sampai ke sekolah sekaligus menghemat ongkos busnya tetapi sampai pagi ini Kibum dan Siwon belum turun dari kamar mereka. Remaja itu sedikit khawatir. Butler Park memintanya untuk tidak mengganggu mereka pagi ini. Pria tua itu berkata mereka bertengkar tadi malam. Jaejoong patuh. Ia memberi kesempatan keduanya untuk berbaikan.

Bus menuju sekolah baru saja datang. Terlihat penuh dari biasanya. Jaejoong harus berdiri karena tidak ada lagi bangku yang tersisa. Sebagai seorang keturuan Andrew Choi, terasa janggal bila ia selalu menaiki bus umum tetapi begitulah keadaanya. Awalnya semua tidak seperti ini. Sampai ia berumur lima tahun. Sebelumnya ia memiliki semuanya, segala kemewahan dan fasilitas super canggih. Ia bagai selebriti papan atas. Ketenarannya pun dapat mengalahkan pangeran Spanyol yang sekarang sudah naik tahta. Paparazi tidak pernah absen membuntutinya. Mencetak foto-foto yang kebanyakan terlihat konyol dan menggelikan. Setiap minggu fotonya menjadi headline sampul majalah. 'Putra bangsawan terkaya di Spanyol mengompol di pangkuan perdana mentri.' Itu yang mereka tulis dengan huruf besar dan tebal.

Puncak kehidupan mewahnya berakhir saat ia diculik tepat satu bulan sebelum memasuki sekolah dasar. Kibum marah besar. Siwonlah yang menjadi sasaran lantaran pria itu tidak mendengarkannya untuk menutupi Jaejoong dari media. Sejak saat itu keadaan berubah. Kibumlah yang bertanggung jawab untuk kehidupannya. Ia mendidik Jaejoong seperti anak biasa. Tidak ada fasilitas super canggih. Tidak ada barang mewah. Semua hilang. Kibum pun menjauhkannya dari segala awak media. Siwon tidak pernah lagi membawanya untuk aktivitas apapun. Bahkan sekedar bermain golf dengan ratu Spanyol. Semua serba ditutupi. Pengamanan ketat. Berpindah-pindah tempat dan segala hal Kibum lakukan bahkan memakaikannya masker lebih dari 3 tahun untuk menghindarinya dari para peliput berita.

Sekarang seperti inilah ia. Seorang remaja miskin yang tidak punya uang bahkan untuk sekedar berkaraoke. Hanya sedikit orang yang mengenalnya sebagai anak dari Choi Siwon.

Bus berhenti di halte terdekat yang jaraknya hanya dua blok dari sekolah. Jaejoong kembali membuka payung kuningnya. Dikejauhan ia melihat Changmin sedang berdiri di depan toko musik sambil melihat kearah pamplet yang ditempel disana. Sejak berbulan-bulan lalu, banyak remaja seumurannya bergerombol melihat pamplet itu tetapi Jaejoong sama sekali tidak tertarik kecuali saat ini.

Changmin terlihat menghembuskan nafas lesu. Remaja itu langsung menundukkan kepalanya kemudian pergi. Melihat Changmin sudah agak jauh, ia berlari untuk ikut melihat pamplet itu. Sebuah pamplet full colour dimana banyak not nada dan bintang yang menghiasinya. Isinya hanya tawaran untuk bergabung dengan sebuah agensi bernama SM Ent sebagai idol yang sudah lewat beberapa minggu masa audisinya. 'Apa mungkin Changmin ingin menjadi Idol?'

Memikirkannya Jaejoong ingin tertawa. Si mulut pedas dan ketus itu ingin menjadi idol. Menggelikan. Entah bagaimana para fansnya. Jika dipikirkan kembali, Changmin memang memiliki kharisma. Semua teman sekelas mereka mengidolakan Changmin dan menganggapnya sampah. Akan lebih menggelikan jika _male pregnant_ seperti dirinya yang menjadi idol. Entah dikelompokkan kemana, wanita ataukah pria.

Oke, lelucon tadi sangat kasar.

Kehidupan sekolah Jaejoong benar-benar membosankan. Jam pelajaran siang sampai akhir adalah pelajaran musik. Semua menatap kagum pada kemampuan Changmin mengendalikan gitar listrik dan piano. Dirumahnya yang dapat memainkan piano adalah Siwon karena pria itu berasal dari golongan bangsawan. Akan malu jadinya bila pria flamboyan itu tidak mampu. Sedangkan Kibum, pria itu tidak mampu memaikan satupun alat musik tetapi suaranya merdu ketika menyanyikan lagu daerah dari Korea. Bibi Jessica pun menggakuinya.

Jaejoong hanya bisa mendesah lesu. Ia jenius memainkan alat musik, sepertinya. Jaejoong langsung menyembunyikan triangle-nya dipunggung ketika Changmin selesai dengan gitarnya. Semua siswa bertepuk tangan dan bel pelajaran berakhir.

Semua siswa langsung berhamburan keluar. Jaejoong yang terakhir. Changmin masih setia bermain dengan gitar listriknya dan membuat suara pekikan melodi-melodi yang terdengar menjerit-jerit. Harus diakui itu terlihat keren dimata Jaejoong. Karena itulah ia memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal sebentar.

Nyatanya, hal itu membuat Changmin terganggu. "Kenapa kau masih di sini?" Tanyanya ketus.

Jaejoong tersentak. "Aku hanya ingin melihat." Ujarnya pelan.

Changmin mendecak. Ia berhenti dan meletakkan gitar ditempatnya.

"Eh, tunggu! Bisa kau mengajarkanku bagaimana memainkannya?" Tanya Jaejoong. Remaja itu berlari mendekati Changmin.

"Heh, orang yang hanya memegang triangle bagaimana bisa memainkan gitar." Cibir pria jangkung itu meremehkan. Changmin pun pergi.

Jaejoong hanya memajukan bibirnya. Ia janji akan meminta Siwon mengajarinya piano yang nanti akan ia tunjukkan pada Changmin. Kalau nanti Changmin melihatnya, pria tinggi itu tidak akan lagi mengejeknya karena hanya dapat bermain triangle dan kemudian Changmin akan mengajarinya bermain gitar.

Atau.,

Jaejoong meminta Siwon mendatangkan guru les piano dan gitar profesional. Ia mengangguk setuju. Entah kenapa Jaejoong merasa dirinya sangat bodoh.

...

Jaejoong tersentak ketika mendengar pintu kamarnya dibanting. Ia yang baru saja selesai mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya. Tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh Siwon yang sudah masuk ke dalam kamar. Pria itu membanting tubuhnya keranjang. Mengambil guling untuk ia peluk. Jaejoong hanya menghembuskan nafas lelah. Daddy-nya sedang merajuk. Ini menggelikan. Pasti berhubungan dengan Kibum. Mereka pasti kembali bertengkar.

Jaejoong memasukkan pekerjaan rumahnya ke dalam tas. Ia beralih menuju lemari es untuk mengambil pokari.

"Sesuatu terjadi." Ujar Siwon. Pria itu terlihat berfikir keras. "Kibum terlihat aneh. Dia... Tidak. Kami bercinta." Siwon terlihat bingung. Ia beralih duduk. Menunggu respon dari Jaejoong.

"Apa?" Jaejoong tidak mengerti. "Bukankah wajar suami istri bercinta."

"Tetapi kami melakukannya seminggu ini. Apa itu wajar? Dia begitu..." Siwon mencari kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan prilaku suaminya. "...agresif." Jika diibaratkan perubahan prilaku Kibum seperti langit cerah sebelum badai.

"Bukankah itu impianmu." Jaejoong semakin bingung. Pria berumur kepala empat itu terlihat ketakukan sampai-sampai dahinya berkeringat dan wajahnya pucat pasi. Apa perubahan Kibum benar-benar mengerikan bagi pria Spanyol itu.

Siwon terbatuk. "Apa mungkin dia sudah bercinta dengan selingkuhannya. Tidak. Tidak." Ia berdiri dan berjalan berputar-putar sambil menebak-nebak penyebab kemungkinan Kibum berubah. Hatinya terasa tidak nyaman. Dadanya berdetak semakin berat. Udara terasa menyesakkan disini. Siwon terbatuk kembali.

"Kenapa pengap sekali." Keluh Siwon.

Jaejoong melihat air conditioner-nya menyala.

Siwon merasa semakin lama nyeri di dadanya semakin terasa sakit. Tepat dibagian terkena peluru. Kepalanya terasa pusing. Ia mungkin terlalu lelah bekerja. Dalam sekejap pandangannya menukik keatas. Dadanya kembang kempis. Siwon memiringkan tubuhnya. Bulu-bulu karpet menyentuh bagian pipi kirinya. Ia sudah terjatuh.

Jaejoong berbicara tanpa suara. Ia berjongkok. Gerak bibirnya menunjukan bahwa remaja itu memanggilnya. Siwon hanya mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Baru menyadari telinganya menuli. Pandangannya mulai samar. Beberapa kaki berpantofel datang. Mereka para pelayan.

Siwon terengap. Ia tidak bisa merasakan paru-parunya menghirup udara. Dadanya terasa nyeri. Tubuhnya terlentang. Cahaya lampu LED membutakannya. Semua putih sampai wajah seseorang terlihat dalam keburaman. Wajah malaikat yang ia cintai yang menyuruhnya kembali bertahan.

...

Jaejoong menangis terseguk. Ini semua salahnya. Kibum memarahinya dan itu pantas. Diujung sana, diranjang orang tuanya, Siwon tertidur dengan selimut tebal. Pria Spanyol itu sudah digendong Kibum ke kamar mereka setelah tidak sadarkan diri. Para pelayanpun sudah kembali kekamar mereka. Hari sudah larut.

"Berapa kali aku katakan jangan membawa Mugunghwa ke dalam rumah!" Kibum menggeram. Ia memijat keningnya, stress.

"Maaf..." Ujar Jaejoong lirih. Remaja itu berusaha meredakan tangisannya. Ia lalai. Tidak peduli dengan ucapan Kibum sampai ini terjadi. Di taman sekolah, Mugunghwa banyak tumbuh dan sedang bermekaran. Jaejoong sangat tertarik dengan warnyanya yang bervariasi dan baunya yang sedap. Ia memetiknya dan merangkainya di vas. Sekarang bunga itu sudah dibuang oleh para pelayan.

Kibum menghembuskan nafas lelah. Lelah untuk terus memarahi remaja itu, juga iba. Jaejoong terlihat pucat dan berkeringat. Remaja itu tertunduk dalam di sofa sambil menangis. "Lain kali berhati-hatilah." Nasehat Kibum diakhir. Pria itu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, samping ranjang.

"Ini semua salahku. Aku takut daddy mati." Tangisan remaja itu mengeras.

"Sudah jangan menangis. Nanti dia terganggu." Ujar Kibum. Pria itu memasukkan peralatan kedokterannya kembali kedalam tas

Jaejoong menyeka air mata dan lelehan hidungnya dengan lengan baju. Kibum hanya menggelengkan kepala. Semua juga salahnya. Ia hanya melarang tanpa memberi tahu sebabnya.

"Ayahmu hanya trauma dan tubuhnya merespon. Kau tahukkan ia pernah tertembak di dada saat kerusuhan di pabrik pertamanya di Korea."

Jaejoong mengangguk. Ia pernah diceritakan tentang hal itu. Kejadian sebelum ia lahir.

"Saat itu Mugunghwa bermekaran di sana. Semua lahan pabrik tertutup oleh bunga itu. Ia terjebak di dalam pabrik bersama asisten dan koordinator pabrik. Salah satu dari demonstran membawa senapan. Siwon ingin berdiskusi dengan mereka sayang tidak ada yang mendengar. Tiba-tiba sebuah peluru tanpa sengaja mengenainya. Kata asistennya ia tertembak di lahan yang ditumbuhi Mugunghwa. Aku baru datang ke tempat kejadian setelah itu. Matanya masih terjaga tetapi sorot matanya kosong. Beberapa lama aku mengenalnya, aku pun baru mengetahui kalau ia trauma dengan bunga itu." Kibum tersenyum setelah selesai bercerita.

Jaejoong sudah tidak menangis lagi walau masih merasa bersalah.

"Sudah sana kembali kekamarmu. Aku akan menjaganya." Perintah Kibum. Pria itu meletakkan tasnya di meja dekat jendela.

Jaejoong mengangguk. Remaja itu berjalan keluar.

"Jae." Panggil Kibum sebelum remaja itu pergi. "Apa yang dia bicarakan denganmu tadi?" Tanya Kibum. Pria itu tahu, jika Siwon suka menggosipkannya.

"Daddy hanya heran karena mom berlaku baik padanya akhir-akhir ini." Ujar Jajeoong jujur kemudian menutup pintu.

Kibum hanya mendecak. Ia memandang jengkel suaminya. "Dasar."

...

Heechul sekarang sangat memperhatikan kebutuhan anaknya. Wanita itu repot-repot menyiapkan dasi padahal Yunho sendiri tidak terlalu suka memakai dasi setiap berangkat kerja. Wanita itu berprilaku seperti itu lantaran senang anak satu-satunya setuju menjalin hubungan dengan anak dari pria yang sekampung dengannya. Tidak bisa dibayangkan jika nanti hubungan itu memasuki jenjang pernikahan. Entah berapa banyak perhiasan dan barang mewah yang Heechul dapatkan dari keluarga calon besannya itu. Choi Siwon memang tidak bisa diremehkan. Beruntung sekali Kibum bersuami pria super kaya padahal ia seorang pria.

"Kau suka masakannya? Aku pagi-pagi sekali membelinya dipasar." Tanya Heechul sambil membanggakan diri. Yunho hanya mengangguk kikuk. Lain halnya dengan Heechul yang sangat bahagia. Yunho adalah kebalikannya. Ia tidak tega membohongi orang tuanya. Sampai saat ini pria itu masih belum menjalin hubungan dengan calon istri yang dipilihkan oleh Umma-nya itu. Terakhir kali mereka bertemu adalah di kebun binatang.

Sepertinya ia berencana menemui remaja itu nanti sore dan memberikan gantungan ponsel gajah yang ia lihat di internet sebagai alasan.

...

Di sebuah sekolah bel pulang telah berbunyi tepat pukul tiga sore. Semua siswa berhamburan keluar dari kelas menuju gerbang sekolah. Ada yang merencanakan untuk berkaraoke dan pergi ke _game center_. Akhir-akhir ini sepulang sekolah Jaejoong selalu membuntuti Changmin diam-diam ke ruang musik dan belajar sesuatu dari sana. Sayangnya, Changmin tidak masuk hari ini. Akhirnya, ia memilih untuk pulang dan mendapati Yunho sedang menunggunya di depan gerbang sekolah. Pria itu mengajaknya ke cafe eskrim awalnya tetapi Jaejoong lebih memilih makan di warung makan yang ada di pasar.

Jaejoong terlihat antusias. Ia memesan soup dengan extra daging. Menurut Kibum, daging adalah sumber kemakmuran. Itulah sebabnya Jaejoong sangat menyukai daging. Yunho hanya menggelengkan kepala. Remaja itu terlihat rakus sekali.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jaejoong. Mulutnya penuh dengan potongan daging.

Yunho mengendus lelah. "Aku berkata pada ibuku kalau aku akan mencoba menjalin hubungan denganmu."

Jaejoong mengangkat mangkuknya dan meminum kuahnya langsung dari sana. "Kau berubah pikiran?" Tanya Jaejoong selepas meminum semua kuah yang tersisa.

Yunho merengit. Ia mengusap lehernya. "Aku tidak tahu. Dua minggu ini aku sedang berkencan dengan wanita." Ujarnya jujur. Ia lebih memilih jujur.

Jaejoong mendecak. "Kau ingin berpura-pura bahwa kita menjalin hubungan di depan orang tua kita, begitu?" Tanya Jaejoong sedikit kesal. "Hubungan kita belum sampai sejauh itu sampai aku rela berbohong demimu."

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Bantah Yunho. "Aku hanya... aku tidak tahu." Ucapnya lemah.

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya. "Dengar. Walaupun aku bisa hamil dan melahirkan, aku tetap pria. Harga diriku sangat tinggi. Aku pun bisa mencari pria atau wanita lain disana. kau harus memilih. Jika kau memilih aku, kau tidak perlu berbohong dengan orang tuamu. Konsekuensinya adalah kau harus memutuskan hubunganmu dengan wanita itu. Jika kau memilih wanita itu, aku pun tidak keberatan. Kita masih bisa berteman. Lagi pula rasaku belum sampai sejauh itu padamu." Ujar Jaejoong menjelaskan panjang lebar. Ia sangat ekspresif mengatakannya membuat Yunho malah memandangi mimik wajah dan pergerakan remaja itu daripada ucapannya. "You hear me?"

"Ah, iya." Yunho pura-pura memperhatikan.

"Kau tidak mendengarku." Jaejoong mengendus. "Sekarang aku tahu bagaimana perasaan mommy." Gumamnya mengingat bagaimana Kibum yang setiap hari kesal ketika Jaejoong tidak mendengar perkataanya padahal pria itu bermaksud baik.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Yunho sekali lagi. Jaejoong masih keki.

"Sudah makan saja!" Ujarnya ketus.

"I-iyah." Jawab Yunho kikuk. Ia pun memakan pesanannya sambil sesekali mengintip remaja itu memakan makanannya dengan kesal. Walau kesal, remaja itu manis juga. 'Aish bicara apasih?' batin Yunho.

...

Ini adalah hari Jum`at. Seperti biasa Kibum bersama rekan-rekan dokternya melakukan pengobatan gratis di rumah jompo ataupun panti asuhan setiap minggunya. Mereka sekarang berada di panti asuhan di Busan dekat pelabuhan. Seorang anak kecil berusia lima tahun adalah pasien terakhirnya. Beberapa dokter sedang membereskan peralatan medis mereka. Tenda pengobatan di ujung sana sudah diturunkan. Kibum menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Langit sudah menguning. Hari sudah hampir malam.

"Ketua, ini makananmu." Ujar seorang dokter muda pada Kibum sambil memberikan kotak makanan dari sterofom padanya.

"Terima kasih." Ujar Kibum. Kibum adalah orang yang memimpin kegiatan ini. Ia mengumpulkan dokter-dokter khususnya dokter muda untuk berpartisipasi dalam kegiatan ini karena mereka mudah diikut sertakan sekaligus sebagai pengalaman kerja mereka di lapangan. Beberapa universitas kedokteran bahkan mendukung hal ini dengan mengirimkan beberapa mahasiswa mereka secara rutin. Kibum cukup senang mengkoordinir semuanya. Baginya hal ini sangat mudah karena uang Andrew tidak akan habis hanya untuk hal sepele seperti ini.

Yah, semua dana kegiatan ini berasal dari dompet tebal pria Spanyol itu. Kibum hanya perlu menggesekkan kartu visa-nya dan semua pembayaran bisa teratasi. Memiliki uang banyak memang terasa mudah, Kibum aku itu.

Setelah mengadakan evaluasi kegiatan yang telah mereka lakukan, waktunya pulang. Kibum menyewa sebuah kapal nelayan untuk pulang. Hari ini sangat melelahkan. Jarak yang ditempuh lumayan jauh apalagi ditambah tidak tidur semalam karena harus menjaga suaminya. Kibum kembali mengecek ponsel. Tuan Park -Butler Park- belum menelfonnya kembali setelah setengah jam terakhir. Itu artinya, Siwon belum juga sadar. Terakhir kali meninggalkan pria itu, ia sudah mengecek tekanan darah dan denyut nadinya. Pria itu baik-baik saja. Hanya mungkin efek obat suntik yang ia berikan belum juga hilang.

Sesampainya menepi di darat, ia langsung mengendarai mobilnya untuk pulang.

Jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam ketika ia sampai di rumah dan mendapati Jajeoong belum pulang dari sekolahnya. Remaja itu mungkin mampir kesuatu tempat bahkan melupakan Miss Rey, pelatih piano profesional, yang menunggunya di ruang tamu padahal remaja itu sendiri yang merengek memintanya. Kibum merasa segan, ia tersenyum canggung pada wanita itu yang sudah menunggu sejak sejam lalu. Dengan menggentak, Kibum menelfon remaja itu. Terdengar suara seorang pria disana tetapi telfon langsung terputus sebelum Kibum sempat bertanya. Kibum menggeram. Ia akan menanyakannya nanti.

Setelah berbasa-basi sebentar dengan Miss Rey, Kibum naik kelantai atas menuju kamarnya. Siwon baru saja terbangun. Pria Spanyol itu memijat keningnya. Perlahan ia mendudukkan diri.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya." Kibum berjalan mendekati suaminya. Menangkupkan kedua tangannya di dagu pria itu dan memberikan ciuman hangat.

"Istirahatlah lagi jika masih pusing."

Siwon menggeleng. "Aku kenapa?" Tanyanya sedikit linglung.

"Jaejoong membawa Mugunghwa ke kamarnya." Jawab Kibum.

Siwon mengerti. Kibum kembali memeriksa denyut nadi suaminya. Kondisi pria itu stabil.

"Kau pingsan selama 24 jam. Kau ingin makan?" Kibum duduk dipinggir ranjang. "Atau ingin makan aku?" Tanya pria itu sambil kembali menghadiahi Siwon dengan kecupan-kecupan bergairah. Kibum terlihat nakal dari biasanya.

Beberapa saat Siwon sempat terkejut. Ia langsung menjauhkan Kibum darinya ketika sadar.

"Oke. My bad. Bauku tidak enak." Ujar kibum. Ia melepas seluruh pakaiannya. Dengan sedikit berlari ia berjalan ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Bodoh." Ujar Siwon sesal melihat suaminya malah lari ke dalam kamar mandi. Tetapi jika nanti Kibum keluar pun hatinya belum siap untuk bertemu pria sexy itu yang pasti akan menggodanya nanti.

Siwon memilih keluar dari kamarnya. Ia ingin meminum kopi untuk menghilangkan sakit kepalanya. Dapur berada di lantai bawah. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat wanita muda dengan blus peace duduk di sofa ruang tamunya. Butler park sedang melayani wanita itu. Ia pun menghampiri. Wanita itu terlihat terkejut melihatnya. Dengan malu-malu juga gugup, wanita berjabat tangan dengannya.

"Mom!" suara Jaejoong menggema. Remaja itu baru saja memasuki rumah dengan nafas tersengal. Remaja itu berkeringat karena berlari. "Miss Rey, aku sangat menyesal. Aku akan memastikan ini tidak akan terjadi lagi." Ujar jaejoong ditengah mereka. Sisa waktu lesnya hanya tinggal lima belas menit.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Dia guruku pianoku." Ujar Jaejoong tersengal. Butler park memberikan remaja itu minuman. "Terima kasih."

"Sejak kapan kau bermain piano?"

"Beberapa hari ini dari setengah enam sampai setengah delapan."

"Begitu..." Siwon terlihat terkejut. Ia melirik jam tangan Miss Rey yang sudah menunjukkan hampir setengah delapan. "...untuk menebus kesalahan anakku. Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam sebentar lagi. Itupun kalau kau tidak keberatan, Miss Rey." Ujar Siwon. Sopan-santun ala bangsawan yang sudah mendarah daging keluar begitu saja. Ia tidak akan tahu jika nanti ia akan menyesalinya.

"Baiklah."

...


	8. Chapter 8

Jaejoong selesai memainkan nots pianonya dan meminta Miss Rey untuk berkomentar. Sayangnya wanita itu sibuk melihat-lihat seluruh penjuru rumah untuk mencari sesuatu.

"Miss Rey!" Panggil Jaejoong menyadarkan.

Miss Rey terlihat terkejut. Ia berbalik melihat Jaejoong dengan wajah bertanya-tanya. "Oh. Your done?" Tanya wanita pirang berpenampilan retro itu.

"Apa yang kau cari?" Jaejoong tidak menjawab. Ia malah balik bertanya.

"Ah, noting." Jawab wanita itu sambil mengusap lehernya. Ia berbohong. Setelah pertemuanya dengan Siwon seminggu lalu, miss Rey selalu mencari kehadiran pria Spanyol itu di rumah ini. Wajar saja jika mereka tidak pernah lagi bertemu. Flamboyan itu baru akan pulang jika jam sudah mengarah pada angka 12 kecuali jika Kibum menyuruhnya pulang cepat seperti dua minggu lalu. Sayangnya, Kibum pun akhir-akhir ini sibuk dengan pekerjaanya. Pria galak itu akan pulang larut dan terkadang tidak akan pulang.

"Boleh aku beristirahat?" Tanya Jaejoong. Ia melihat Tuan Park membawakannya Cheese cake dan soft drink utuk mereka berdua.

"Ya." Jawab Miss Rey.

Jaejoong langsung bersemangat menghampiri Tuan Park yang sedang meletakkan Cheese cake di meja ruang tamu. Jaejoong hanya punya satu piano dan itu berada di ruang tamu. Remaja itu mendudukkan dirinya disofa dan mengambil potongan cheese cake untuk dirinya sendiri sementara miss rey dilayani oleh Tuan Park.

"Jaejoong-ssi, selama ini aku tidak melihat ibumu." Ujar Miss Rey berhati-hati. Ia takut menyinggung remaja itu jikalau Siwon sudah menduda.

Jaejoong berusaha tidak tertawa. Ia masih mengingat bagaimana makan malam mereka dulu. Kibum yang wajah dan usianya tidak terdefinisikan mengaku bahwa ia adalah kakak dari remaja itu. Siwon hanya menekuk wajahnya ketika mendengar hal itu. Wajar saja, Siwon merasa dia terlihat tua diantara mereka padahal usia Kibum dan Siwon hanya terpaut 5 tahun saja. Sejak saat itu, Siwon gencar membeli peralatan olah raga. "Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Jaejoong.

Miss rey langsung memundurkan dirinya. Ia gugup. "Emm.. tidak." Sangkalnya.

"Sudah lama mereka terlihat tidak akur. Dad selalu pulang malam sedangkan mom..." Jaejoong mengeluh. Ia terlihat mendramatisir.

"Maaf aku tidak bermaksud –"

"Tidak apa. Memang kenyataanya seperti itu." Jaejoong pura-pura sedih. Membuat sedikit lelucon tidaklah buruk. Miss Rey terlihat begitu memuja daddy-nya. "Apa kau menyukai dad?" Tanya Jaejoong. Mata besarnya berkaca-kaca.

"Ti-tidak. Aku..." Wanita itu menyangkal tetapi Jaejoong dapat melihat tatapan penuh harap dari wanita itu.

Jaejoong mendesah. "Padahal aku berharap." Gumamnya sambil menunduk. Jaejoong tertawa dalam hati. Sedikit jail terkadang tidak masalah.

...

Choi Kibum menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia tidak telalu suka pesta walaupun hanya pesta pernikahan. Seseorang temannya semasa kuliah menikah hari ini. Sore tadi, Kibum sudah mengirimkan rangkaian bunga pada mereka. Pesta ini digelar diatas atap sebuah hotel bintang lima pada malam hari. Atap ini dihias sedemikian rupa, kental dengan nuansa putihnya. Kibum duduk di ujung baris terakhir. Di atas posdium seorang pria tua, pemilik O Hospital sedang memberikan sambutannya terhadap pernikahan anaknya. Pria tua itu adalah ayah dari mempelai wanita. Para keluarga mempelai yang duduk di depan, mengharu biru mendengar sambutan yang ia berikan. Sementara sepasang pengantin saling mengeratkan pegangan tangannya seakan menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa mereka tidak akan terpisahkan.

Kibum mendecak. Tidak tahan ingin tertawa. Pikirannya melayang ketika ia menikah belasan tahun lalu. Ketika mereka melaksanakan pernikahan di gereja kecil Spanyol setelah mendapatkan legalisir secara hukum atas pernikahan mereka di Jepang. Sama seperti momen-momen pernikahan yang lainnya, Siwon memakai toxedo berwarna hitam dengan selendang hijau kotak-kotak yang tersampir di pundak. Kibum memakai toxedo putih setelah membuang gaun nenek buyut pria itu. Siwon hanya tertawa. Kibum yang membuangnya di laut dan menuduh Siwon yang menghilangkannya. Pria bangsawan itu mendapatkan teguran dari para kerabat yang mengatakan bahwa pria itu sangat tidak menghargai budaya mereka. Mereka menyalahkan Siwon karena terlalu lama bergaul dengan orang luar –Siwon sering berpindah negara karena urusan bisnis -.

Kibum seperti itu lantaran ia tidak ingin memakai gaun seperti wanita.

Lagi.

Cukup hanya untuk tradisi pernikahan saja. Sebuah game yang dilakukan sebelum pengucapan janji di gereja. Dimana calon mempelai pria harus memenangkan _games_ untuk mendapatkan wanitanya. Kibum pria. Ia diharuskan memakai gaun bermodel abad victoria dengan topi tinggi dikepala. Topi itu seperti keranjang sampah dengan kain emas yang menjuntai diujungnya. Kibum berusaha tersenyum agar mereka tidak tersinggung. Penampilannya memang tidak terlalu buruk. Wajahnya yang khas asia dengan garis wajah yang lembut membuatnya terlihat seperti wanita. Siwon menahan tawa saat itu. Baginya Kibum terlihat menggemaskan dengan wajah yang melipat.

Semua orang mengelu-elukan Siwon karena menjadi nomor satu disetiap _games_. Entah itu tarik tambang ataupun melempar batang pohon. Anak dari bibi Siwon, Jessica, selalu menggoda Kibum karena Siwon sangat tangguh lalu menghubungkannya dalam urusan ranjang sambil melirik perut pria Korea itu yang agak membuncit. Kibum hanya menghembuskan nafas sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Kalian boleh memberikan ciuman."

Sorakan dan tepuk tangan membawa Kibum kembali. Ia melihat sepasang pengantin saling menghadap dengan pandangan malu-malu setelah sesi ciuman mereka. MC mengumumkan kepada para lajang untuk bersiap karena pengantin wanita akan melempar buketnya. Para wanita lajang, sepertinya, antusias berkumpul sedekat mungkin dengan pengantin wanita dan berharap mendapatkan buket bunga karena mitos yang beredar. Awalnya ini merupakan tontonan yang sangat seru tetapi setelah tahu yang mendapatkannya adalah seorang pria berambut pirang mereka langsung mendengus. Pria itu hanya tersenyum dalam kebingungan. Ia pun tidak menyangka buket itu jatuh didekapannya saat ia mengangkat tangan, melihat jam.

Kibum memperhatikan pria itu. Wajahnya kecil dan kulitnya sedikit coklat. Pinggangnya ramping tetapi terlihat manly. Bokongnya terlihat bulat dan senyumnya sangat mengagumkan. Jika Siwon melihatnya dapat dipastikan pria bangsawan itu akan jatuh cinta. Kibum mendecak. Entah kenapa ia marah pada dirinya sendiri. Semakin hari hormon wanitanya bekerja mempengaruhi tubuh pria _male pregnant_ itu. Semakin tua, kulitnya akan terasa semakin halus. Jari-jarinya akan memanjang dan melentik. Pinggangnya mengecil tetapi pinggulnya membesar. Suaranya sedikit meninggi. Semakin hari perubahan hormonal kewanitaanya akan semakin menguat dan ia akan terlihat semakin feminim. Inilah yang ditakutkan oleh semua pria.

Sebagai seorang dokter ia tentu tahu bagaimana menekan semua itu. Suntik hormon pria secara berkala adalah jawabannya. Sayang tubuhnya sangat sensitif. Ia bisa mati hanya dengan sekali suntikan.

...

Pesta berlangsung meriah. Lagu daerah khas pernikahan dinyanyikan di sana. Kibum mulai menikmati pesta lantaran ia hapal tiap baitnya. Ia memberi tepuk tangan meriah selesai lagu telah habis. Giliran seorang pria yang menerima buket yang naik keatas podium. Ia membawa buket itu kesana dan memamerkannya sambil melemparkan lelucon. Gelak tawa tamu undangan terdengar begitupun tawa Kibum. Pria itu berkata akan bernyanyi untuk pengantin baru.

Lagu mengalun dramatis. Melodi pembukanya terdengar begitu menyayat. Pria itu mulai bernyanyi. Kibum tidak tahu apa judul lagu ini dan siapa yang menyanyikannya pertama kali. Pria itu membuat semuanya terhening. Seakan lagu itu memang khusus diciptakan untuknya. Kibum hanya terdiam. Lagu itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Seorang pria yang baru menyadari kekasihnya adalah seseorang yang sangat berarti ketika ia sudah tiada. Pria itu selalu berharap untuk dapat mengulang waktu. Kibum merasa paru-parunya diremas. Setiap bait seakan menyindir keberadaanya.

Lagu telah berhenti. Semua bertempuk tangan. Banyak wanita yang lalu memujanya. Kibum berniat untuk pulang tetapi teman-teman semasa kuliah dulu menghampiri mejanya. Mereka Sungmin, Donghae dan Yesung. Kibum terlihat terkejut. Sudah belasan tahun mereka tidak berjumpa. Mereka terlihat semakin tua.

"Sudah aku katakan dia Kibum. Kalian tidak percaya." Protes Sungmin. Pria bergigi kelinci itu menunjuk-tunjuk Kibum lalu menepuk dada Donghae dan Yesung bergantian.

"Iyah." Yesung berujar malas. "Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu Kim Kibum? Aku tidak menyangka kau terlihat awet muda." Ujarnya. Ia mengagumi Kulit wajah Kibum yang terlihat seperti remaja.

Sungmin memutar bola matanya. Yesung dan Donghae merupakan ahli kecantikan. Mereka berdua adalah dokter bedah plastik diklinik yang sama sedangkan Sungmin adalah dokter umum di pusat kesehatan masyarakat didaerah Jeju. "Kalian ini." Cibir Sungmin.

Kibum hanya tertawa. Mereka bertiga tidak berubah. Selalu ramai jika berkumpul. "Aku tidak melakukan apapun." Jawab Kibum yang mendapatkan decakan tidak percaya dari Donghae dan Yesung.

"Sudah-sudah. Hentikan pertanyaan tidak penting kalian!" Sungmin terlihat kesal. "Kibum sekarang kau bekerja dimana?" Tanya Sungmin antusias. Pasalnya dari mereka berempat Kibum adalah mahasiswa terpintar di jurusannya.

Kibum berdeham. "Aku hanya bekerja di klinik kecil." Jawab Kibum.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sungmin tidak percaya.

"Bukankah setelah lulus kau bekerja di O Hospital?" Tanya Donghae. O Hospital adalah sebuah rumah sakit bedah terkenal di Korea. Beberapa mahasiswa ada yang direkrut bekerja disana, termasuk Kibum.

"Aku dipecat. Aku tidak memiliki kualifikasi untuk bekerja di sana." Kibum tersenyum dipaksakan. Menceritakannya kembali membuatnya sakit hati.

Semua terdiam dan menampakkan raut sedih. "Bahkan mahasiswa terpintarpun bisa seperti itu." Ujar Donghae prihatin.

"Masa depan tidak dapat diprediksi." Yesung menimpali. Mereka mengangguk menyetujui. Yesung menegakkan tubuhnya dan melihat kearah pengantin pria berada. "Lihat saja Sooman, dia paling bodoh diantara kita saja dapat menjadi kepala dokter di O Hospital." Keluhnya.

"Itu semua karena koneksi." Ujar Sungmin tidak terima.

Mereka bersama-sama melihat kearah Sooman, pengantin pria yang sedang berbicara dengan ayah martuanya, dengan pandangan iri. Mereka berempat dulu adalah teman baik yang memiliki cita-cita bekerja di O Hospital yang memiliki kualifikasi dokter yang handal. Sayang, hanya Kibum yang diterima tetapi mendengar Kibum dipecat membuat merekapun _down_.

Serentak mereka mencicipi winenya berbarengan lalu menggehela nafas.

"Eh, bukankah dia Andrew Choi itu?" Tanya Donghae pada Yesung. Donghea melihat seorang pria asing berjalan mendekati pria tua, pemilik O hospital. Yesung menajamkan pandangannya.

"Ada apa dia disini?" Tanya Yesung. Pria itupun terkejut.

Sungmin penasaran. Ia melihat seorang pria asing sedang menyapa Sooman bersama ayah mertunya. "Dia siapa?"

Sedangkan Kibum, _male pregnant_ itu langsung memalingkan wajah. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan vas bunga.

Donghae mendecak. Ia melipat tangannya di dada. "Yang dikatakan Nyonya Jang itu benar." Ia kembali mendecak diikuti Yesung. Ia teringat wanita tua kaya raya, langganan kliniknya yang suka bergosip.

"Hei, jangan mengacuhkanku!" Protes Sungmin.

Yesung menghembuskan nafas. "Pria asing itu, Andrew Choi. Dia orang terkaya nomer 3 di dunia..." Sungmin tercengang. Ia sampai tak kuasa menutup mulutnya saking terkejut. "...kabarnya dia akan membangun sekolah kedokteran yang akan bekerja sama dengan O hospital. Tidak kusangka, itu semua benar." Jelas Yesung yang diakui oleh Donghae.

Andrew terlihat menikmati pesta. Ia tidak sungkan ketika pengantin wanita mengajaknya berdansa.

"Bagaimana bisa orang asing seperti dia berbisnis disini?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Dia orang Korea. Setahun yang lalu dia pindah kewarganegaraan." Jawab Donghae.

"Korea?" Lagi-lagi Sungmin terkejut. Tanpa sadar nada suaranya terlalu tinggi menyebabkan perhatian orang disekitarnya langsung menyorot pada mereka.

"Hal itu bukanlah hal mengejutkan sama sekali." Yesung berbisik dengan wajah yang sangat serius. Donghae dan Sungmin memperhatikan. Kibum hanya diam tidak nyaman. Ia mengawasi Andrew yang berdansa di depan mereka. "Kalian tahukan fenomena _male pregnant?"_

"Pria Jepang yang dapat melahirkan itu?" Sungmin terlihat antusias dengan pembicaraan ini. Lima tahun belakangan, _male pregnant_ menjadi perbincangan yang sangat menggairahkan dibidang kedokteran. Banyak penelitian yang diadakan untuk mencari informasi tentang _male pregnant_. Bahkan beberapa petinggi dalam bidang kedokteran menyarankan kasus _male pregnant_ dimasukkan ke dalam matakuliah.

"Istrinya adalah _male pregnant_ dan mereka sudah memiliki seorang anak." Ujar Yesung. Donghae dan Sungmin terkejut bukan main. "Tidak semua orang tahu." Tambahnya.

"Kasus _male pregnant_ tidak seperti kasus kelamin ganda yang biasanya terjadi. _Male pregnant_ memiliki organ reproduksi wanita tetapi memiliki kelamin pria. Bisa dikatakan testis mereka kosong. Kedua hormon mereka saling berganti. Disaat mereka remaja, hormon pria yang mempengaruhi mereka, tumbuh bulu kaki dan bahu tegap tetapi ketika usia tiga puluhan perlahan kemudaan mereka kembali seperti gadis remaja yang baru saja tumbuh." Jelas Yesung sekali lagi.

Sungmin kembali berfikir. "Pantas saja banyak meneliti hormon pada _male pregnant_ untuk membuat obat awet muda." Ujarnya. Ia sedikit tahu mengenai _male pregnant_. Tidak mendengar sedikitpun reaksi dari Kibum, Sungmin kemudian bertanya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanyanya pada Kibum.

Kibum berdeham. Pria itu gugup lantaran menjadi objek yang dibicarakan walaupun mereka tidak tahu kalau teman kuliahnya yang bernama Kim Kibum ini adalah seorang _male pregnant_ dan istri/suami Andrew Choi. "Em... jadi dia menikah dengan pria?" Tanyanya berpura-pura. Kibum tahu dirinya _male pregnant _ketika ia berkunjung ke jepang mengikuti seminar tentang kesehatan paska ledakan bom atom di salah satu Universitas. Ia menguras semua tabungannya untuk kesana tetapi bukan itu masalahnya. Saat seminar mereka menyinggung tentang _male pregnant_. Ia yang saat itu haus akan ilmu kedokteran mencoba mencari tahu yang berujung pada pengecekan organ tubuhnya mengingat kakek buyutnya adalah orang Jepang. Hasilnya adalah positif. Ia seorang _male pregnant_. Terbukti dari organ kecil sepanjang 15cm seperti terong berada di perutnya. Mereka mengatakan organ itu tidak berbahaya asal tidak terjadi infeksi karena penggunaan. Jadi selama tidak digunakan tidak terjadi masalah. Karena Jaejoong lahir, Kibum memilih untuk membuangnya.

"Male Pregnant, Kibum." Jawab Sungmin membenarkan. _Male Pregnant_ dan pria itu berbeda.

"Mungkin dia gay." Simpul Donghae. Mereka mengangguk membenarkan.

...

Kibum langsung pamit untuk pulang ketika mereka memperpanjang masalah tentang proses pembuahan pada male pregnant. Sungmin yang terlihat begitu antusias membuat Kibum jengah walaupun pria itu menggunakan bahasa kedokteran tetapi tetap saja sebagai objek pembicaraan membuatnya sangat malu. Sementara Siwon sibuk berpesta, Kibum mengendap-endap keluar. Ia berjalan santai menuju basement dimana mobilnya terparkir. Saat hendak menginjak pedal gas, ia terkejut melihat Siwon yang sudah berada di depan mobilnya. Pria itu menatapnya tajam.

Kibum mengguman makian. Ia hapal bagaimana raut wajah pria Spanyol itu jika marah. Matanya menajam dan wajahnya memerah. Kibum keluar dari mobilnya.

"Jadi di sini yang bernama Jeju?" Tanya Siwon geram. Ia kesal memergoki Kibum yang ternyata sedang ada di Seoul padahal sebelumnya pria itu berkata akan pulang dari Jeju dua hari lagi. Bodohnya ia karena mudah dirayu oleh Kibum agar mencabut semua bodyguard-nya untuk tidak mengikuti Kibum lagi.

"Aku baru saja pulang. Seminarnya terpaksa batal karena cuaca akhirnya aku menghadiri pernikahan ini." Ujar Kibum. Ia tidak berbohong. "Setelah ini aku akan pulang." Tambah Kibum, meyakinkan.

Siwon terlihat tidak percaya. Ia menyadari kehadiran Kibum ketika salah seorang pria dimeja Kibum berbicara dengan suara yang keras. Kibum duduk bersama tiga orang pria yang semuanya terlihat akrab. Bahkan mereka saling merangkul.

"Kau cemburu?"

Siwon langsung mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Bertanya-tanya kenapa Kibum bisa tahu. Tatapan tajam itu hilang entah kemana. Kibum yang tahu, memanfaatkan keadaan. Pria Spanyol itu tidak tahan godaannya. Pria korea itu kembali mendekat. Ia melingkarkan tangannya dileheh Siwon.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tidak pulang?" Bisik Kibum dengan suaranya yang parau. Siwon berpura-pura kuat dan tegas. Kibum kembali menggoda. Meliukkan tubuhnya. Memberikan sengatan menggoda bagi tubuh mereka berdua. "Apa kau mau di mobil?" Tanya Kibum kembali. Siwon kembali mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Konsentrasinya buyar. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Kibum mau diajak bergulat di dalam mobil. Ia melihat mobil Kibum dan Kibum berulang kali. "Tetapi kalau di sana, punggungku sakit. Aku sudah tidak muda lagi. Jadi, di dalam saja yah." Kibum mengulum bibir bawahnya sambil menarik Siwon ke dalam. Siwon hanya menurut walau sesekali melihat kebelakang penuh harap, tepat kedalam mobil Kibum. Bercinta di dalam mobil merupakan hal yang menantang. Siwon pernah merasakannya. Saat ia remaja, tetapi dengan siapa yah? Siwon sama sekali tidak ingat. Terlalu banyak pria.

Kibum hanya mendecak dalam hati tahu bahwa Siwon menurunkan bahunya lemas sambil menatap mobilnya penuh harap. Menggoda Siwon beberapa minggu terakhir ini merupakan pengorbanan untuknya apalagi harus melakukannya disana. Pria Spanyol itu memang tidak tahu diri. Kalau bukan karena imbalan yang ia dapatkan, Kibum tidak akan berkorban.

...

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Lagi-lagi Shim Changmin tidak masuk sekolah padahal Jaejoong ingin sekali menunjukkan bakatnya sebagai pemain piano setelah setiap hari latihan. Dengan sombongnya, Jaejoong berkhayal bahwa Changmin langsung terkagum-kagum ketika melihat ia bermain piano. Salah seorang teman berkata sering melihat Changmin di dekat sungai Cheonggyecheon. Tentu saja, Jaejoong langsung kesana dengan mengorbankan uang makan siangnya yang ia tabung di celengan hello kitty-nya. Beberapa kali, kerap Jaejoong kehilangan arah sampai malam tiba. Karena lapar, akhirnya ia membeli bakpau isi daging dengan sisa uangnya. Untuk pulang urusan nanti. Asal ia mendapatkan taxi semuanya akan lebih mudah.

Jaejoong berkeliling dan mendengar suara Changmin yang sedang bernyanyi. Ia menghampiri tetapi tidak terlalu dekat. Ia tahu Changmin akan marah padanya kalau Jaejoong melihatnya. Suara Changmin terdengar tidak menyebalkan, berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya yang selalu ketus. Jaejoong melihat jam tangannya. Sudah hampir tengah malam. Para pasangan yang tadinya berkumpul, satu-persatu pergi. Jalan di sepanjang sungai mulai sepi. Jaejoong terlihat tidak khawatir karena orang tuanya sedang lovely dovely, entah dimana. James –Sekertaris Siwon- yang bicara sendiri ketika ia mengambil baju Siwon dan Kibum dirumah tadi pagi sambil menaik turunkan alisnya, genit. Masalah Butler Park, pria tua itu akan selalu membelanya.

Jaejoong menguntit di belakang Changmin yang menggeret kopernya.

"Pulang sana!" Perintah Changmin tiba-tiba berbalik. Ia tahu sejak tadi, Jaejoong berjongkok menunggunya seperti pengemis. Untung saja Jaejoong memakai Jaejoong memakai jaket untuk menutupi seragam sekolahnya.

Jaejoong terdiam ditempat. Remaja itu mengigit bibirnya sambil menunduk ketika Changmin bersikap seperti akan memukulnya.

"Pulang! Dasar keras kepala!" Teriak Changmin. Jaejoong hanya diam ditempat. Changmin pura-pura tidak peduli. Ia kembali berjalan semakin lama semakin cepat dan menghilang memasuki stasiun kereta bawah tanah.

Jaejoong terus mengikuti. Ia pun memasuki stasiun kereta bawah tanah dan berputar-putar mencari Changmin.

"Dasar! Beraninya kau!"

Jaejoong melihat pertengkaran dilorong bawah tanah menuju pintu keluar disebelah barat. Empat orang tua berbadan kekar sedang memukuli seorang remaja sambil merampas koper juga gitarnya. Jaejoong yang tahu itu Changmin, langsung saja menolong remaja itu. Perkelahian tidak dapat dihindari. Mereka kalah jumlah. Changmin masih menggenggam koper miliknya sedangkan Jaejoong menyimpulkan tas gitar Changmin dipundaknya. Mereka saling berpandangan, mengirimkan kode untuk lari. Mereka berkejar-kejaran sampai keluar stasiun. Suasana diluar yang sepi membuat keempat pria itu tidak segan mengejar Jaejoong dan Changmin. Mereka berdua saling memukul. Wajah jaejoong pun tidak luput dari pukulan. Tentu saja kedua remaja itu kalah telak. Mereka meringkuk sedangkan keempat pria itu menginjak-injaknya. Sampai dua orang membantu mereka, satunya seorang wanita berpakaian kerja lengkap dengan high heel dan seorang lagi pria yang berpakaian seperti gelandangan. Kedua orang tadi kemudian berkelahi dengan empat pria yang mengejar Jaejoong.

Jaejoong meringis merasakan sakit diwajahnya. Tas gitar Changmin sudah direbut mereka begitupun kopernya. Changmin yang tidak terima mengejar keempat pria tadi. Sementara, kedua orang yang menolongnya langsung menghampiri Jaejoong, memeriksa apakah remaja itu terluka parah.

"Tasnya! Kopernya! Tolong!" Ujar Jaejoong sambil menunjuk kearah Changmin yang sedang di pukul oleh salah satu dari keempat pria itu dan yang lainnya kabur membawa barang-barang Changmin.

Kedua orang yang menolong mereka tidak beraksi. Membiarkan Changmin yang sudah tidak berdaya terkapar dijalan.

"Kami hanya bertugas melindungi Anda." Ujar wanita itu.

...


	9. Chapter 9

Kibum bangun dengan tubuh lengket dan bau di kamar hotel tempat pesta pernikahan teman kuliahnya yang diadakan tiga hari lalu. Tepat tiga hari dua malam ia diperas oleh pria Spanyol itu. Pria itu sangat bergairah layaknya seorang remaja yang tidak pernah puas. Kibum menyibakkan selimutnya. Ia berjalan dengan tertatih menuju kamar mandi. Berendam dengan air panas mungkin bisa meredakan letihnya.

Selesai membersihkan diri, Kibum memakai kemaja putihnya beserta jeans hitam yang dibawa James –Sekertaris Siwon- kemarin. Ia ingin segera pulang karena merindukan putranya yang pasti akan melesu ketika melihatnya pulang.

Kibum melihat sepanjang perjalanan pulangnya kerumah, dikawasan elit kota Seoul. Langit diluar ternyata sudah menggelap. Kibum hanya menghembuskan nafas, lelah. Memandang jemu pada punggung pria berjas hitam yang sedang duduk di kursi depan mobilnya. Seharusnya, Pria Spanyol itu memberikannya dua orang bodyguard cantik bertubuh ramping agar ia tidak bosan. Bukan dua orang pria berjanggut lebat seperti domba.

Kibum kembali kerumahnya di sambut oleh Tuan Park yang membawakan jaget lusuh miliknya.

"Apa Jaejoong sudah pulang?" Tanya Kibum sambil menapaki anak tangga.

"Tuan Jaejoong sudah pulang." Jawab pria tua itu. Kibum melanjutkan langkahnya. Menyusuri lorong dimana kamar putranya berada. Bunyi knop pintu menderit. Kibum membiarkan pintunya terbuka. Cahaya lampu temaram dari lampu kecil diatas nakas menerangi gundukan di atas ranjang. Jaejoong tidur dengan menutup seluruh tubuhnya. Kibum menghembuskan nafas. Ia pun kembali berjalan keluar kamar tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika mengingat sesuatu. Putranya takut gelap.

Kibum berbalik dan menyingkap selimut putranya. Benar. Ada orang lain di sana. Hati Kibum berubah waswas.

"Siapa kau?!"

...

Changmin baru saja tertidur tadi. Ia tersentak bangun ketika suara teriakan memekik nyaring ditelinganya. Ia membuka mata. Menyadari kerahnya terangkat ke udara.

Seorang pria yang sama dengan yang ia lihat pertama kali ketika bangun, sekarang berdiri di ruang kelurga sambil membentak dan berkata kasar pada semua pelayan. Tak terkecuali pria tua berstelan jas hitam padahal umurnya jauh lebih muda. Jaejoong duduk bersimpuh di lantai sambil meminta maaf berulang kali. Remaja itu terlihat ketakutan dan menyesal.

"Apa yang kalian kerjakan selama ini, heh!" Pria itu kembali membentak. Para pelayan langsung menunduk bersalah. "Bagaimana bisa kalian membiarkan dia masuk kedalam rumah ini!" Pria itu menunjuknya. Changmin tidak tahu akan begini jadinya. Iakan tidak melakukan apapun.

"Mom, ini semua salahku. Mereka tidak bersalah." Mohon Jaejoong pada pria itu.

Changmin tercengang. Pria itu dipanggil mom. Oh iyah, dia hampir melupakan Jaejoong yang seorang _male pregnant_. Ada kemungkinan pria itu pun seorang _male pregnant_.

"Diam kau! Aku baru saja sekejap mengalihkan pandangan dan kau dengan beraninya menyembunyikan pria di kamarmu!"

Changmin memutar bola matanya. "Maaf paman, aku bukan gay." Ujarnya. Changmin akhirnya tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

Sayang Kibum tidak percaya. "Bukan gay? Apa aku peduli kau gay apa bukan!" Geramnya.

"Butler Park. Ambilkan telfon!" Perintahnya pada pria tua itu dengan menghentak. "Siapa namamu?" Tanyanya pada Changmin.

Changmin tidak langsung menjawab.

"Siapa namamu?!" tanya Kibum sekali lagi dengan nada suaranya yang meninggi.

Changmin kembali ragu. Pria ini menanyakan namanya. Ia takut jika ini akan berujung pada rumah sakit keluarganya yang mungkin akan dalam krisis kembali. "Baik. Aku pergi." Ujarnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar.

Kibum meyerngitkan alisnya. Ia tidak mengerti. Changmin keluar begitu saja dari rumahnya. Jaejoong terus memanggilnya untuk berhenti. Beberapa saat kemudian, Jaejoong berbalik menyalahkan Kibum yang terlalu keras pada temannya. Kibum tidak terima. Mereka bertengkar. Sampai akhirnya Jaejoong mengancam akan mengikuti Changmin pergi.

"Ya, sudah sana! Pergi saja dan jangan kembali! Kita lihat bagaimana kau hidup disana!"

Jaejoong terkejut dengan ucapan Kibum yang kasar sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pintu keluar. Saat sama-sama marah, dengan kesal Jaejoong pun keluar mengikuti Changmin sambil menangis karena sakit hati pada Kibum yang mengusirnya.

Dihatinya, Kibum semakin menyesal. Ini pertama kalinya Jaejoong membantah sambil mengancam. Ia pun sakit hati pada anaknya. Susah payah ia melahirkan remaja itu dan mendapatinya membangkang membuatnya syok berat. Kibum berjalan memutar sambil memijat keningnya menunggu seseorang di _line_ sana mengangkat panggilannya.

"Jangan biarkan mereka keluar dari gerbang dan bawa mereka kembali!" Perintahnya.

Kibum menghembuskan nafas. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya disofa ruang keluarga. Dahulu pun, ia pernah diusir dari rumah. Kenyataanya ia masih mendendam sampai sekarang. Tindakan mengusir Jaejoong dari rumah bukanlah tindakan yang benar. Ia tahu pasti karena ia korbannya. Remaja itu akan semakin menjauhinya sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada keluarganya. Ah, bahkan Kibum sama sekali tidak menanyakan lebam di wajah putranya.

...

"Changmin!" Panggil Jaejoong dengan suara bergetar. Changmin tidak mengubris tetapi Jaejoong terus mengikutinya.

"Jangan ikuti aku! Kau tahu, karena kau semuanya jadi seperti ini! Kembalilah ke dalam! Aku tidak ingin keluargaku yang dibawa-bawa nanti!" Geramnya.

Jaejoong menarik ingusnya. Ia menggeleng. Changmin berusaha melihat gerbang keluar yang terlihat masih jauh. Selain besar, rumah ini memiliki halaman yang sangat luar. Changmin tidak bisa membayangkan. Entah berapa total kekayaan mereka sampai-sampai ayahnya rela membungkuk dihadapan pria spanyol itu untuk menyelamatkan usaha mereka. Sesampainya di depan gerbang keluar. Changmin berdebat kepada penjaga untuk membuka gerbang. Mereka tidak mengizinkannya untuk pergi. Ditengah perdebatan itu, sebuah mobil baru saja datang. Cahaya lampunya yang menyilaukan membuat Changmin harus menyipitkan mata. Gerbang terbuka, masih dengan penjagaan ketat yang tidak mengizinkan Changmin untuk keluar. Mobil itu berhenti di depan mereka. Seorang pria keluar dari sana. Pria yang sama yang membuat ayahnya harus menunduk.

Ia melihat Jaejoong yang terlihat habis menangis dengan mata bengkak juga lebam di wajahnya. "Kau mau kemana malam-malam. Cepat masuk!" Perintah pria Spanyol itu. Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak. Ia pun bersembunyi dibelakang Changmin.

Melihat kejanggalan itu, Siwon bertanya pada penjaga. "Ada apa?"

Salah seorang dari mereka membungkuk. Kemudian membuka topinya. "Tuan Kibum memerintahkan kami untuk membawa mereka kembali ke dalam." Jawabnya.

Siwon bergantian melihat Jaejoong dan remaja yang seumuran dengan anaknya. "Masukkan mereka kemobil!" Perintah Siwon. Ia pun kembali masuk ke dalam mobil.

Kedua remaja itu melawan. Para penjaga yang tidak berani menyentuh Jaejoong hanya diam saja. Sementara Changmin terpaksa masuk kedalam mobil setelah Siwon mengancam akan memasukkannya kedalam bagasi. Setelah Changmin masuk, Jaejoong mengikuti. Mereka berdua duduk di kursi penumpang. Sementara Siwon yang menyetir.

Kibum sudah menunggu di pintu utama dengan melipat tangan. Matanya tajam menatap Jaejoong dan Changmin yang awalnya enggan untuk turun. Siwon memberikan tasnya kepada butler Park.

"Kalian masuk." Perintah Siwon. Jaejoong berjalan dahulu ke ruang keluarga diikuti oleh Butler Park sementara Kibum dan Siwon berbisik di belakang mereka tentang yang telah terjadi.

Jaejoong dan Changmin duduk di sofa berhadapan dengan Kibum dan Siwon.

"Sampai mana hubungan kalian?" Tanya Siwon. Jaejoong yang masih kesal pada Kibum. Ia hanya diam sambil membuang muka.

"Kami hanya teman sekolah." Jawab Changmin.

"Teman sekolah..." Siwon mengulang. "Siapa namamu?"

Changmin ragu menjawab. Bukankah mereka pernah bertemu. "Shim Changmin." Jawab Changmin kembali.

"Lalu nama orang tuamu?"

Changmin bisa memastikan orang di hadapannya ini tidak mengingatnya. "Shim Ah In." Jawab Changmin ragu.

"Oh, begitu yah." Respon Siwon. "Ok, sekarang kalian tidur. Sudah malam." Ujar pria Spanyol itu. Kibum menatap tidak percaya pada suaminya. Bukankah tadi mereka telah berdiskusi. Ia menggeram ketika Siwon merangkul bahunya. Pria galak itu tidak terima.

"Jaejoong kau tidur bersama kami!" Perintah Kibum sebelum semua berdiri.

Siwon mebelalakan matanya. Kibum menyeringai. Pria galak itu ingin balas dendam. Selama Jaejoong lahir tidak pernah sekalipun remaja itu tidur dengan mereka berdua. Baginya kehadiran Jaejoong bagaikan ganjalan diranjang mereka. Apalagi malam-malam kemarin ranjangnya semakin panas. Ia tidak rela. Padahal niatnya pulang lebih awal adalah mengulangi malam bergairah bersama Kibum maka dari itu, ia lebih memilih membicarakan hal ini nanti pagi. Tenyata, Kibum memang menjengkelkan. Siwon mengutuk dalam hati.

"Butler park, antah anak itu ke kamar ruang tamu. Dan jangan berpikiran untuk kabur, anak muda!" Ancam Kibum diakhir.

Changmin hanya menghembuskan nafas. Kibum lihai membaca fikirannya.

...

Ranjang Kibum dan Siwon memang sangat besar. Kehadiran Jaejoong ditengahnya tidak membuatnya sempit. Kibum menghembuskan nafasnya, Jaejoong memunggunginya. Sementara Siwon, masih kesal pada Kibum. Sayangnya, Kibum tidak perduli.

Kibum bangun, ia berjalan menuju sofa merah di samping. Tidak beberapa lama, Siwon menghampiri.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku berusaha berbuat yang terbaik untuknya tetapi kenapa dia selalu tidak mengerti." Kibum mengeluh. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Dia masih remaja. Emosinya masih labil." Siwon berusaha menenangkan.

"Dia mengancamku. Padahal aku peduli padanya. Ia bahkan tidak ingin melihat wajahku. Dia pasti membenciku." Kibum hanya bisa mengeluh pada Siwon. Pria itu satu-satunya orang yang ia percaya.

"Tenanglah. Jangan difikirkan."

"Tapi –"

"Mom... aku minta maaf..." Ujar Jaejoong lirih. Remaja itu sejak tadi belum tertidur. Mendengar pembicaraan mereka membuatnya merasa bersalah. Ia menghampiri mereka.

"Kemari. Kita selesaikan masalah ini sekarang." Ujar Siwon pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk dan duduk di depan mereka.

"Sekarang kami akan bertanya padamu. Kau harus jawab dengan jujur, oke."

Jaejoong mengangguk menyetujui.

"Apa Changmin pacarmu?" Siwon memulai percakapan mereka.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Dia hanya teman sekolahku. Aku merasa bersalah juga iba padanya." Jawab Jaejoong lirih.

"Apa kau pernah melakukan hal yang salah padanya?"

"Dad tidak ingat waktu itu memanggil pemilik Hospital S ke kantormu. Dia anaknya." Ujarnya pada Siwon. Terlihat jelas dari wajah pria Spanyol itu bahwa ia melupakannya.

Setelah kembali mengingat Siwon baru berkomentar. "Oh, jadi teman sekolahmu yang kau bilang akan membuatnya menderita?"

"I-iyah yang itu."

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin meminta maaf padanya tetapi dia selalu menghindar. Aku juga ingin mencoba menjadi temannya." Jelas Jaejoong beralasan.

"Kenapa kau ingin berteman dengan remaja seperti itu?" Tanya Kibum yang mulai memasuki percakapan.

"Aku sama sekali tidak punya teman selama ini. Aku pikir, kalau berusaha aku bisa jadi temannya." Jaejoong hanya menghembuskan nafasnya, lelah. Ia sedikit sedih.

"Ck. Korban drama." Kibum mengendus mendengar kalimat terakhir anaknya yang seperti meniru drama-drama di televisi.

"Mom..." Jaejoong menggeluh pada Kibum yang menyindirnya.

"Jadi ada apa dengannya sampai dia ada disini?" Siwon mulai lagi dengan pertanyaanya.

"Dia diusir oleh ayahnya." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Tanya Kibum.

"Dia yang mengatakannya sendiri. Dengan membentak." Lagi-lagi Jaejoong mengeluh.

"Apa itu karena kau juga?" Siwon masih tidak mengerti.

"Sepertinya begitu. Karena dia menyalahkanku." Ujar Jaejoong setengah tidak yakin karena Changmin sampai sekarang menolak untuk kembali membicarakannya.

"Lalu? Kau tahukan mommy-mu tidak suka ada pria yang... kau tahulah." Tangan Siwon bergerak-gerak membuat lingkaran abstrak dihadapan Jaejoong.

"Dia sudah seminggu tidak masuk sekolah. Ternyata dia mengamen di jalan. Aku mengikutinya. Dia menghindar dariku dan tanpa sengaja bertemu preman. Aku membantunya."

"Berapa preman?" Cetus Siwon.

"4." Jawab Jaejoong.

"4? Kemana para bodyguard itu? Mereka tidak becus." Umpat pria Spanyol itu.

"Mereka datang tetapi preman-preman itu berhasil mengambil barang-barang Changmin. Changmin tidak punya apapun lagi jadi aku membawanya kemari. Ia pun tidak ada pilihan lain." Ujar Jaejoong iba.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" Kali ini Kibum bertanya dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran. Menurutnya iba pun merupakan awal dari cinta. Tetapi mungkin Kibum salah persepsi.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Walaupun mulutnya sangat pedas tetapi ia orang yang jujur." Ungkapnya.

"Apa kalian pernah bercinta?" Cetus Kibum kembali. Siwon mengangguk, menyetujui.

"Apa?! Tentu saja tidak!" Sangkal Jaejoong. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan Changmin dan dia...

Ini menggelikan.

"Apa ingin?!"

"Mom!" Protes Jajeoong, sedikit keras.

"Aku hanya memastikan." Kibum menaikan kedua bahunya. Bagaimanapun ia ingin memastikan jika ada kemungkinan yang akan terjadi.

"Lagipula bukankah kau sudah menjodohkanku dengan Jung Yunho."

"Siapa Jung Yunho?" Tanya Siwon, antusias. Ia sepertinya pernah mendengar nama itu.

"Bukan siapa-siapa." Sangkal Kibum cepat.

"Jung... Jung Heechul?!"

"Iya. Nama ibunya Jung Heechul." Jaejoong membenarkan.

"Oh, jadi ini. Pantas saja kau berbeda akhir-akhir ini." Sindir Siwon. Harusnya ia menaruh curiga pada Kibum dan mencari tahu bukan terbuai oleh kemanjaan suaminya.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan." Seru Kibum. Ia mengelak.

"Memang apa yang aku bayangkan?" Tanya Siwon, kembali menyindir.

"..." bibir Kibum kelu untuk menjawab. Menyangkal adalah hal terbodoh yang dilakukan karena Siwon mulai menyipitkan matanya, tidak percaya.

"Heh," Dengus pria Spanyol itu.

"Mom, dad, dia sudah menolakku. Jadi kalian tidak perlu bertengkar. Dia sudah memiliki wanita lain." Melihat kedua orang tuanya akan memulai perkelahian, Jaejoong berusaha melerai. Ia kemudian menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya.

"Apa?! Tapi ibunya bilang –" Kibum menggeleng tidak percaya. Paparan yang Jaejoong berikan bertolak belakang dengan yang ia dengar dari mulut wanita itu.

"Aku cukup mengerti mom. Orang mana yang mau bersamaku? Aku kan aneh. Entah laki-laki atau perempuan." Potong remaja itu. Ia menunduk lesu sambil memaksakan senyumnya yang terlihat menyedihkan. Kibum kembali merasa bersalah.

"Aku pastikan dia menyesal menolakmu." Seru Siwon penuh keyakinan. Ia tidak suka melihat ini. Jaejoong bukan masalahnya tetapi Kibum yang terlihat sangat bersalah membuatnya tidak terima.

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya. "Dad, cukup Changmin saja. Aku tidak ingin menambah musuh."

"Ta-tapi –" perkataan Kibum lagi-lagi dipotong oleh putranya.

"Mom. Kita masih bersama. Apa yang kukhawatirkan..." Jeajoong menatap mata orang tuanya bergantian dengan pandangan polos. Kibum hanya tersenyum dan berfikir anaknya mulai dewasa. "...dad, masih punya banyak uang. Kalaupun dad tiba-tiba bangkrut, mom masih bisa mencari uang." Lanjutnya.

Kibum hanya menggeram. Jaejoongnya tidak berubah.

"Ish, sana tidur!" Perintah Kibum dongkol sambil menaikkan intonasi suaranya. Jaejoong langsung mengerutkan bibirnya. Menggumam dengan bahasa Spanyol bahwa si galak Kibum telah kembali. Percakapan mereka selesai tetapi Siwon malah berbalik marah pada Kibum. Jaejoong dan Siwon adalah pribadi yang sama jika sudah bertengkar dengannya, mereka berdua akan enggan bicara dan mendiaminya beberapa hari.

...

Seperti dugaannya, Siwon enggan bicara dengannya pagi ini. Pria Spanyol itu langsung saja meluncur ke kantornya sebelum sarapan. Sekarang ia hanya sarapan bersama Jaejoong juga Changmin yang masih berada di rumahnya.

Butler Park menuangkan jus di gelasnya. Sementara kedua remaja itu, di layani oleh oleh pelayan lain. Kibum membuka pembicaraan ditengah sarapan mereka.

"Jaejoong sudah menceritakan semua yang terjadi. Sebagai orang tua aku akan bertanggung jawab segala hal yang disebabkan oleh putraku. Jadi, aku akan memberikan kompensasi yang sebanding. Butler Park akan mengurus semuanya. Setelah semua selesai kau bisa langsung pergi." Ujar Kibum.

Changmin meletakkan garpunya. "Sebenarnya, barang-barangku tidak ada yang penting. Hanya beberapa potong baju, kartu identitas, gitar dan lima ratus ribu won. Aku yakin jika putramu sudah mengatakan bahwa aku diusir karena sampai sekarang kau belum menelfon orang tuaku untuk menjemput." Changmin menatap Kibum dengan wajah yang serius. Jaejoong yang diantara mereka hanya mengerutkan diri dibangkunya, merasa bersalah.

"Jadi apa maumu?" Tanya Kibum. Ia mengerti Changmin menginginkan sesuatu.

"Ku dengar menjadi pelayan disini dibayar perjamnya seratus lima puluh ribu won." Ujar Changmin. Tadi pagi, ia menanyakan hal ini pada salah seorang pelayan baru yang membersihkan kamar yang ia gunakan. Seharian bernyanyi di jalan, ia hanya mendapatkan koin-koin receh yang hanya cukup membeli makan saja. Ia pun memerlukan sandang dan papan yang layak untuk bertahan hidup.

Kibum tertawa. "Menjadi pelayan, maksudmu? Memang benar aku memberikan seratus lima puluh ribu won perjam tetapi sayangnya aku tidak menerima pegawai dibawah umur. Jujur saja, lagi pula aku tidak suka kehadiranmu di rumahku." Ujar Kibum jujur yang hanya di respon oleh rengekan Jaejoong yang merasa kasihan pada Changmin.

"Kenapa, apa kau takut aku menghamili anakmu?" Changmin menyeringai.

Jaejoong langsung tersedak. Kibum menggeram. Ternyata benar yang dikatakan Jaejoong. Mulut Changmin sangat tajam. Lawan yang tangguh, menurut Kibum.

"Apa kau ingin ayah dan ibumu bernyanyi dijalan sepertimu?" Tanya Kibum dengan nada mengancam. Changmin langsung diam tak bersuara. Jaejoong ikut merinding mendengarnya. Kibum memang lebih berpengalaman dalam perang mulut. "Sepertinya tidak." Kibum kembali meminum jusnya.

...

Siwon kembali termenung dibar. Setelah sekian lama menghindari tempat ini, akhirnya ia pun kembali. Bar yang biasa ia kunjungi memang tidak terlalu ramai karena hanya beberapa orang tertentu saja yang datang kemari karena penjagaannya yang ketat juga menjunjung tinggi yang namanya privasi tetapi suasanya tetap seperti bar-bar pada umumnya yang terkadang menyuguhkan tarian striptis diatas panggung. Sekarangpun demikian. Suara musik yang menghentak dan pencahayaan yang remang membuat dua orang penari wanita semakin bersemangat meliukkan tubuhnya dan membuat kesan pornografi lesbian diatas panggung. Siwon ingin tertawa melihatnya. Ia tidak bergairah melihat para wanita setengah bertelanjang. Melihatnya sama seperti melihat tontonan lawak. Tipenya adalah pria muda berkulit coklat dengan bokong yang bulat. Kibum sangat jauh dari kriteria pria idamannya. Pria itu berkulit putih dengan bokongnya yang datar tetapi pria itu sangat pintar merayunya.

Siwon tahu, Kibum tidak pernah tulus merayunya. Ada suatu hal yang pria korea itu inginkan tetapi Siwon tidak tahan untuk tidak terbuai. Pria itu sangat sexy jika sudah di atas ranjang. Pengalaman panas mereka beberapa hari belakangan membuatnya seakan-akan kembali kemasa dua puluhnya. Masa dimana gairahnya sangat menggebu.

Sayang, Kibum tetaplah Kibum. Mengetahui alasan pria itu berubah membuatnya jengkel setengah mati. Entah apa yang pria korea itu lihat dari wanita bersuami yang sudah keriput dan mata duitan itu. Siwon yakin dimasa muda, wanita itu pun jauh dari kata cantik.

Siwon kembali meneguk minuman beralkoholnya. Satu gelas, dua gelas, kemudian satu botol. Ia pun beralih pada botol lainnya. Entah sudah sudah berapa, ia tak sanggup menghitung

...

Siwon bangun dari tidurnya dijam 6.45, seperti biasa. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut keras. Hangover setelah meminum beberapa botol. Ia menyibakkan selimutnya. Pandangannya masih buram tetapi ia sudah tidak tahan untuk buang air kecil. Sambil meraba, ia berjalan menuju toilet. Beberapa saat duduk dalam koset, akhirnya pandangannya pun menjelas. Toilet ini sepertinya pernah ia kunjungi. Beberapa lambang hotel miliknya tercetak di beberapa tempat juga furnitur. Siwon kembali mengutuk. Bar memang sangat dekat dengan hotel miliknya. Entah siapa yang sudah membawanya. Setidaknya kejadian itu tidak terjadi lagi.

Selesai membersihkan tubuhnya, Siwon kembali dan mendapati ponselnya berdering. nomor yang tidak dikenal terpampang di ponselnya.

"Halo?"

"Halo Mr. Choi. Ini aku Kim Junsu, CEO Golden Gate yang beberapa waktu lalu artisnya kau cekal. Apa kau masih mengingatku?"

Siwon tersentak. Bagaimana pria itu bisa tahu nomornya. "Bagaimana kau tahu nomorku?"

"Apa kau tidak aneh, bangun di kamar hotel?"

Siwon mendengus. Oh, jadi yang mengantarkannya kesini pria itu. Ia pasti sudah menggeledah Siwon.

"Apa kau sudah melihat hadiah pemberianku?" Tanya Junsu di line sana.

Siwon langsung saja mengarahkan sebuah kotak besar berwarna ungu yang diikat oleh pita merah jambu di ranjang. Ia membukanya dan beberapa saat kemudian mulut kaku.

Junsu tertawa disana dengan suara tawanya yang khas. "Bagaimana, apa cukup menggairahkan?"

Siwon mengambil lembaran foto-foto didalamnya yang semuanya mengabadikan betapa erotisnya ia di ranjang bersama pria itu.

"Jadi, berhentilah menggangguku kalau ingin Bummie mu tercinta tidak marah."

Sambungan langsung dimatikan sebelum Siwon sempat memaki.

"Berengsek!" Saking geramnya pria spanyol itu membanting ponselnya ke lantai.

Junsu sudah mengetahui siapa Kibum. Itu artinya, pria itu tidak bisa disepelekan. Selama ini, hanya orang tertentu saja yang mengetahui keberadaan Kibum sebagai suaminya untuk menghindari hal yang terjadi pada Jaejoong terjadi pula pada Kibum.

Jika ia bisa mengulang waktu. Ia tidak akan memilih untuk mabuk dan pria itu tidak akan mungkin bisa membuat foto-foto ini. Siwon memang playboy tetapi ini pertama kalinya ia bercinta dengan pria lain selain Kibum setelah menikah. Siwon sangat takut jika Kibum tahu. Pria itu sedikitpun tidak akan sudi melihatnya seumur hidup.

Siwon meremas kepalanya, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat. Yang pasti, ia tidak akan membiarkan Kibum tahu hal ini.

...

_Saya sudah membaca komentar para pembaca. Terima kasih atas komentarnya selama ini._


	10. Chapter 10

Jaejoong sudah bersiap berangkat kesekolah. Sementara Changmin bersiap keluar dari rumah remaja kaya itu. Jaejoong melambaikan tangan dari jendela bus pada Changmin. Ia masih menunggu bus menuju rumahnya dihalte sambil membawa gitar baru pemberian Kibum. Mereknya lebih bagus dari gitar miliknya terdahulu. Kibum pun membekalinya dengan tiga juta won sebagai ganti semua barang-barangnya yang hilang. Changmin terdiam sesaat. Bus Jaejoong sudah hilang dipersimpangan.

Changmin kemudian berbalik. Melihat jalan yang telah ia lalui beberapa saat lalu. Ia menghembuskan nafas. Berfikir sambil memandang langit.

...

"Ya! Lepaskan! Berengsek!"

Junsu merapikan jasnya ketika keempat bodyguard berpakaian preman melepas tangan kekar mereka dari tubuhnya. Junsu kemudian tersenyum angkuh dan berjalan kearah pria asing berbadan atletis yang kini menunggunya disalah satu meja restoran sebuah resort mewah di pinggir kota. Pria asing itu hanya menatapnya penuh kekesalan.

"Aku tidak ingin berbasa-basi. Berikan semuanya dan aku tidak akan mengganggumu." Ujar Siwon. Ini adalah buntut dari permasalahan tadi pagi yang membuatnya pusing setengah mati. Kali ini ia tidak ingin berlama-lama bersama pria yang pernah tidur dengannya itu.

Junsu menarik kursi dan mendudukinya. "Ch, setelah ku pikir lagi. Mungkin kau memang benar. Aku butuh uang." Ujar Junsu.

Siwon memutar bola matanya. Ia tahu ini akan berakhir dengan Junsu yang meminta uang tutup mulut. Sejak pertemuan mereka di pesta perayaan brand parfum dimana ia berinfestasi, Siwon sudah mencari semua informasi tentang pria itu. Latar belakang yang tidak diketahui dan berbagai gosip miring yang mengatakan bahwa Junsu adalah pemeras ulung membuatnya mengambil langkah pencegahan dengan memberikan sedikit goncangan pada agensi milik pria itu. Langkahnya semakin keras ketika ia kembali bertemu dengan pria itu di pesta pernikahan rekan bisnisnya beberapa hari lalu. Sayang, Siwon kurang waspada kemarin dan semua berakhir seperti ini. Ia tidak punya pilihan selain berdamai. "Berapa?"

"Lima juta dollar." Jawab Junsu yakin.

Siwon membulatkan matanya. Junsu benar-benar ingin memerasnya.

"Kenapa? Lima juta dollar bukanlah uang yang banyak untukmu. Kau bisa mendapatkannya dalam satu hari." Junsu berkata dengan wajahnya yang terlihat memuakkan bagi Siwon.

"Lima juta dollar adalah gaji seluruh pegawaiku." Ujar Siwon.

"Kau pikir aku tidak mengeluarkan uang karena tingkah aroganmu. Aku pun tidak memintanya cuma-cuma. Anggap ini kompensasi dan investasi untuk agensiku."

"Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari agensi teri seperti itu." Ujar Siwon meremehkan. Ia membakar cerutunya.

Junsu tersenyum walau dihatinya ia ingin sekali memaki. "Memang kau ada pilihan?" Ia tahu kalau sindiran Siwon tidak bisa dibantah maka dari itu, ia balik menyindir.

Siwon mendecak. Setajam apapun ucapannya. Ia tetaplah berada di pihak yang kalah. "Kau tahu aku bisa membunuhmu, bukan?"

Junsu mengangguk. "Aku tahu tetapi aku sarankan kau tidak melakukannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku lebih menguntungkan jika tetap hidup." Ujar Junsu penuh teka-teki. Siwon mengerutkan keningnya. Sebagai orang yang diancam sewajarnya Junsu akan balik mengancam dengan raut wajah yang was-was seperti dahulu tetapi pria berambut blonde itu terlihat begitu percaya diri. Siwon tidak ingin kembali melakukan kesalahan.

Akhirnya dengan berbagai pertimbangan, Siwon mengeluarkan ceknya. Ia menuliskan nominal angka yang diminta Junsu kemudian memberikannya. Junsu langsung menampakan senyumnya.

Siwon hanya mendecih. "Aku harap ini yang terakhir."

Junsu hanya tersenyum. "Terima kasih atas uang yang kau berikan." Junsu berdiri sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan.

"Pastikan mulutmu terkunci." Ancam Siwon. Junsu menarik tangannya dan memasukkannya kesaku.

"Aku harap pernikahanmu langgeng." Sindir Junsu. Ia pun kemudian pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Siwon yang menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Pastikan semua berjalan lancar." Ujar Siwon pada salah seorang bodyguardnya.

...

Kibum hanya tersenyum sambil mengacungkan jempolnya melihat Heechul yang keluar dari ruang ganti sambil memamerkan gaun hitamnya. Wanita paruh baya itu terlihat begitu antusias kembali mencoba gaun lainnya. Kibum kembali menghembuskan nafas ketika Heecul menghilang lagi dibalik ruang ganti. Sudah tiga jam Kibum menemani Heechul berbelanja dimall dan mencoba berbagai pakaian di beberapa outlet terkenal disana tetapi wanita paruh baya itu belum cukup lelah untuk sekedar beristirahat.

Kibum memijat keningnya pelan. Kepalanya sakit. Akhir-akhir ini ia selalu mual dan pusing. Masalah Jaejoong kemarin seakan memperburuk keadaanya. Bagaimana bisa Jaejoong membawa seorang pria kekamarnya? Sudah tahu bahwa remaja itu bisa hamil. Kalau Jaejoong hamil diusia muda, Kibum yakin putranya tidak akan sanggup bertahan. Lagi pula, Kibum tidak suka dengan remaja _bengal_ itu –Changmin-.

Bukannya ia mengagungkan Yunho, calon menantu pilihannya, tetapi setidaknya ia sudah lama mengenal Heechul dan Hanggeg. Mereka berdualah yang membantu Kibum ketika diusir keluar dari rumahnya sebelum kembali bertemu Siwon yang dideportasi karena masalah visa yang telah habis. Sekarang, kenyataanya, Heechul ataupun Yunho mungkin saja berbohong karena tidak enak hati pada Kibum yang terkesan memaksa menjodohkan mereka berdua tetapi yang pasti Kibum sudah menyerah. Biar nanti Jaejoong yang memilih masa depannya.

Sejam kemudian Heechul mengaku kelelahan dan Kibum pun membawanya ke dalam restoran.

"Nunna, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan tetang anak kita." Ujar Kibum.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Heechul. Ia terlihat antusias mendengarkan karena berfikir Kibum akan membahas kelanjutan hubungan anak mereka.

"Jaejoong sudah mengatakan semuanya. Aku rasa kita harus membatalkan perjodohan ini." Ujar Kibum.

"Ke-kenapa?" Tanya Heechul panik.

"Yunho sudah memiliki kekasih. Aku pikir tidak baik untuk memaksakannya."

"Ta-tapi –"

Kibum menggenggam tangan Kibum erat. Heechul terlihat panik dan salah paham bahwa Kibum tidak ingin berhubungan lagi dengannya. Kibum menyadari itu.

"Nunna, dengarkan aku. Aku tidak marah. Aku memang kecewa tetapi bukan berarti aku menyalahkanmu." Kibum berusaha menenangkan Heechul yang terlihat tidak tenang.

"Hubungan Yunho dengan wanita itu sudah berakhir. Jadi itu tidak mungkin." Ujar Heechul beralasan.

Kibum hanya terenyum. "Nunna." Ujar Kibum menenangkan. Heechul langsung terdiam.

Kibum melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Heechul. Kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa sakit.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Heechul yang melihat itu berubah khawatir.

Kibum mengangguk sambil memijat keningnya. "Aku hanya kurang istirahat akhir-akhir ini. Aku ke toilet sebentar." Ujarnya.

Kibum pun berjalan menuju toilet dengan pandangan yang kabur. Belum sampai beberapa langkah dari mejanya, ia pun jatuh pingsan.

...

Heecul langsung membungkukkan setengah badan seraya mengucapkan salam saat kedatangan Siwon yang terlihat pucat dan berkeringat. Ini pertama kalinya mereka bertemu tetapi Siwon terlihat tidak suka padanya, terlihat jelas dari pandangan mata pria asing itu yang terlihat tajam dan menusuk. Belum lagi pandangan muaknya melihat kantong-kantong bermerek, belanjaan Heecul. Heechul terlihat malu dan segan.

Walaupun begitu didalam hatinya tak dipungkiri ia begitu memuja ketampanan Siwon. Pria itu terlihat tampan dan gagah dengan stelan jam hitam bergarisnya. Wanginya pun sangat segar. Bukan hanya Heechul yang menyadarinya tetapi semua penghuni ruang UGD pun langsung menyempatkan diri melihat pria asing itu dengan pandangan yang terkagum-kagum.

Pria itu terlihat sangat khawatir mendapati Kibum yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di ranjang dengan infus yang menggantung. Mata Heechul membulat tak percaya tatkala tanpa sengaja melihat jam tangan yang tersingkap dari pergelangan tangan Siwon, sebuah jam tangan merek HUBLOT yang berharga lima juta dolar. Heechul bertanya-tanya bagaimana seseorang bisa memakai jam tangan tersebut di depan umum yang bisa mengundang para kriminal mendekat.

Siwon berjalan menemui dokter yang berjaga untuk mengetahui kondisi Kibum. Ia terus mengerutkan kening mendengar penjelasan dokter tersebut. Sebenarnya, Heechul ingin memberi tahu kondisi kesehatan Kibum tetapi Siwon terlihat enggan untuk melihatnya. Menurut dokter, Kibum mengalami gejala penyakit tifus dan ia harus dirawat beberapa hari sampai kondisinya membaik.

Setelah Siwon kembali, Heechul kemudian pamit sambil memberikan ponsel dan dompet Kibum padanya.

Selang beberapa waktu kepergihan Heechul, Jaejoong yang baru pulang sekolahpun langsung datang kerumah sakit setelah diberi kabar oleh Siwon. Remaja itu pun tidak henti menangisi Kibum yang membuat Siwon terpengaruh untuk panik dengan keadaan suaminya.

Kibum yang mendengar suara Jaejoong yang mengganggu, terpaksa terbangun. Ia melihat lengannya basar oleh air mata Jaejoong. Putranya terlihat bodoh walau usianya sudah menginjak 17 tahun. Siwonpun langsung menciumnya dengan wajah yang lega.

"Siwon hentikan!" Maki Kibum. Ia sangat malu ketika semua orang memperhatikan keluarga mereka, para laki-laki. Apa lagi suara Jaejoong yang keras memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'mom'. "Aku kenapa?" Tanya Kibum. Kepalanya masih pusing.

"Kau kena tipus." Jawab Siwon. Siwon tidak berhenti mengelus pipi Kibum penuh rasa cinta.

"Sudah ku duga." Ujar Kibum.

"Apa kau haus?" Tanya Siwon. Ia memberikan air minum pada Kibum.

Kibum langsung meminum air pemberian Siwon. Tenggorokannya kering.

"Jaejoong kau pulang biar daddymu yang menjagaku." Perintah Kibum. Jaejoong mengangguk. Remaja itu pun pergi meniggalkan rumah sakit dengan diantar oleh supir Siwon.

Kibum kemudian dipindahkan di ruang rawat VIP. Disana ada sofa juga televisi dan hanya dihuni olehnya seorang. Seorang suster tersenyum canggung pada Siwon ketika pria asing itu menanyakan perkembangan Kibum dan karenanya Kibum langsung mendecak, kesal.

Ponsel Kibum berbunyi ketika itu. Siwon lah yang menjawabnya. Panggilan itu dari seorang pria bernama Top. Siwon sempat kembali cemburu dan ingin memutuskan panggilan tetapi Kibum terlihat marah karena hal itu. Ia pun dengan terpaksa memberikan ponsel itu pada Kibum.

Mereka tidak begitu lama menelfon. Setelahnya Kibum berkata bahwa pria itu orang yang akan menyewa gedung di gangnam.

...

Kibum sibuk mengecek email berisikan data-data seseorang dari ponsel miliknya. Beberapa foto diambil secara jelas dari berbagai sudut. Begitupun cek berisikan lima juta dolar yang diberikan suaminya pada seorang pria bernama Kim Junsu dapat terlihat jelas. Kibum sudah tahu jika Siwon memiliki berbagai hubungan dengan beberapa pria diluar sana. Setiap malam ia membawa pria berbeda ke dalam hotel ketika bertengkar dengan Kibum. Kibum tidak ambil pusing selama Siwon melakukannya sebagai pelampiasan tetapi tidak sebulan belakangan. Saat Kibum mencari kunci monster kesayangan Siwon, ia tanpa sengaja melihat berkas tentang seorang pria muda bernama Kim Junsu, CEO sebuah agensi artis. Kibum tidak ambil peduli mungkin saja suaminya ingin berbisnis di bidang itu.

Kemudian, Kibum begitu saja melupakannya. Ia pun tidak menyadari pria yang mendapatkan buket di pesta pernikahan temannya adalah orang yang sama. Sampai saat Kibum mendengar nama Kim Junsu disebut-sebut dalam percakapan Siwon dengan Thomas, pria berumur enam puluhan yang sangat setia melayani Siwon walaupun orang tersebut telah pensiun sekarang. Kibum curiga apalagi Siwon sudah menganggap Thomas sebagai ayahya.

Kibum mulai menyelidiki. Mendapati Junsu yang hanya seorang CEO dari agensi yang berpenghasilan kecil membuat kecurigaan hubungan mereka serius pun beralasan. Siwon tidak pernah peduli dengan orang lain walaupun dari luar ia terlihat ramah. Bahkan pada putranya sendiri. Kalau bukan karena Kibum yang selalu menomor satukan Jaejoong. Pria itu tidak akan mau berperan seperti malaikat penolong ketika Kibum bersikat tegas dan galak.

"Mom. Apa kau sudah sehat?" Tanya Jaejoong yang baru saja datang bersama Siwon. Mereka berdua membawa beberapa belanjaan yang isinya adalah roti, susu, air minum dan juga kopi untuk Siwon. Kibum hanya mengerutkan keningnya dan memastikan ini masih siang untuk Jaejoong pulang sekolah.

"Kau membolos?" Tanya Kibum jengkel. Kalau ia sehat, sudah ia pukul betis Jaejoong dengan rotan. Jaejoong yang tadinya berlari ingin memeluk Kibum langsung terdiam ditempat sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Sudahlah jangan marahi dia lagi. Ia hanya khawatir padamu jadi ia bolos, ya kan Jae?" Siwon membela. Ia kembali berperan sebagai malaikat penolong.

Jaejoong mengangguk. Ia pun langsung bersembunyi dibelakang daddy-nya. Enggan dekat dengan Kibum. Takut telinganya akan ditarik.

Kibum mendecak. "Awas kalau peringkatmu menurun!" Ancam Kibum. Jaejoong mengangguk.

Selesai meletakkan barang belanjaan disofa, Siwon menghampiri Kibum. "Kau sudah lebih baik?" Tanyanya khawatir. Ia pun mencuri ciuman dari bibir Kibum beberapa kali.

Kibum tidak menolak. Anggap saja itu bayaran karena mau menjaganya yang sedang sakit.

Sebuah ketukan di pintu membuat Siwon menghentikan tindakannya. Jaejoong pun membuka pintu. Seorang pria berbadan tegap dengan kulitnya yang coklat membawa bingkisan buah dan buket bunga berdiri di depan.

"Selamat siang, aku Jung Yunho." Ujar pria itu. Jaejoong mempersilakannya masuk dan mengambil bingkisan buah juga buket yang berikan pria bernama Jung Yunho. Pria itu memberikan hormat –sapaan- pada Kibum dan Siwon. "Bagaimana kabar Anda, Kibum ssi?" Tanyanya.

"Aku sudah lebih baik. Terima kasih." Jawab Kibum. Siwon hanya memandangi pria itu dari bawah sampai atas. Pria itu memang tampan walaupun terlahir dari perempuan yang ia tidak suka.

"Aku minta maaf untuk semua yang telah aku sebabkan." Ujar Yunho lebih terdengar seperti permintaan.

Kibum hanya tersenyum tulus. Ia sangat prihatin ini semua terjadi, melihat bagaimana wajah tampan itu tertutupi oleh plester disalah satu pipinya. Heechul pasti menyalahkan anaknya karena perjodohan itu batal.

"Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan. Aku baik-baik saja. Duduklah. Jae tawari ia makanan." Tanya Kibum. Ia tidak ingin menganggap Heechul akan memutuskan hubungan baik diantara mereka.

Jaejoong mengangguk. Ia pun mengambil air kemasan dan beberapa snack dari belanjaannya.

"Maaf yah, hanya ini yang tersedia. Tidak perlu sungkan." Ujar Kibum.

Yunho mengangguk. Ia pun duduk di samping Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana ibu dan ayahmu?" Tanya Kibum. Siwon langsung memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Mereka baik-baik saja." Jawabnya.

"Oh yah, perkenalkan ini Choi Siwon. Walaupun aneh, dia suamiku dan Jaejoong adalah anak kandung kami. Kau tahukan bahwa aku _male pregnant_?" Tanya Kibum. Ia ingin membangun hubungan senatural mungkin dengan anak Heechul.

"Iyah aku tahu. Apa kabar Siwon ssi?" Berbeda dari bayangannya, Siwon tidak seperti pria asing berambut pirang. Ia terlihat lebih asia dengan rambut coklatnya. Kulitnya pun tidak pucat malah kecoklatan. Entah apa benar Siwon ini sama dengan Andrew berambut pirang yang ia lihat di internet.

"Apa kabar." Jawab Siwon.

"Aku sangat berhutang budi pada orang tuamu dulu. Mereka sangat baik padaku yang sedang mengandung. Apa lagi Hanggeg yang suka membuatkan sup ayam buatku –"

"Kau tidak pulang. Jam makan siang sudah hampir habis. Aku dengar orang korea sangat disiplin dalam bekerja." Siwon memotong ucapan Kibum. Ia pun menyindir Yunho untuk segera pulang karena muak dengan Kibum yang terlalu membanggakan orang tua pemuda itu. Ia tidak perduli Kibum melotot padanya.

Mendengar sindiran itu, Yunho pun mohon pamit.

"Jae, antarkan Yunho kedepan." Perintah Kibum. Ia pura-pura tersenyum walau tahu hatinya dongkol. Jaejoong pun mengangguk. Sebelum pergi Kibum memanggil Jaejoong kembali, ia memberikan kartu visanya agar Jaejoong meneraktir Yunho makan siang. Remaja itupun senang bukan main karena ia bisa sekaligus berbelanja sepuasnya sebelum mengembalikan kartu itu pada Kibum.

...

"Tada!" Jaejoong langsung berbinar-binar mendapati Yukgaejang, makanan korea yang berupa sup daging pedas, tersedia dimejanya begitu pun dengan Yunho. Kedua orang itu memesan makanan yang sama karena cuaca yang dingin sekarang. "Jangan dipikirkan perkataan daddy. Ia hanya cemburu." Ujar Jaejoong pada Yunho sambil mengunyah daging dimulutnya.

Yunho hanya tersenyum. Dia pikir Jaejoong akan marah padanya karena tempo hari ia lebih memilih pacarnya dibandingkan Jaejoong saat itu. Remaja itu terlihat tak mendendam padanya sampai saat ini.

"Makan yang banyak. Aku yang traktir." Kata remaja itu bangga sambil mengacungkan kartu visa milik Kibum. Orang kaya memang berbeda, bahkan mereka tidak menggunakan kartu kredit untuk membayar sesuatu.

"Ngomong-ngomong pekerjaanmu apa?" Tanya remaja itu. Ia meniup-niup kuah sup miliknya.

"Aku memiliki perusahaan otomotif." Jawab Yunho.

"Mobil? apa yang kau hasilkan?" Tanya Jaejoong kembali.

"Mobil keluarga yang biasa kami produksi dan beberapa mobil umum tetapi kami jarang memproduksinya."

"Benarkah? Hebat sekali." Ujar Jaejoong bangga. Ia hanya tahu bahwa dad-nya berbisnis dibidang sumber energi alam, pendidikan dan yang berhubungan dengan software komputer.

"Kau hanya merendah. Bisnisku kurang lancar akhir-akhir ini." Yunho berfikir remaja itu merendah. Bagaimanapun usahanya masihlah kecil dibandingkan pengusaha sukses seperti ayah Jaejoong.

"Oh, benarkah? Bukankah krisis global tidak menghambat pasar Asia?" Ujar Jaejoong sebelum kembali melanjutkan makan.

"Hm tetapi walaupun begitu krisis global membuat pola pikir masyarakat berubah." Jawab Yunho.

"Oh, kalau begitu kenapa tidak menjual pada target yang lebih tinggi." Cetus Jaejoong.

Yunho yang baru saja memegang sumpitn langsung menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia mengingat sebuah artikel mengatakan barang mewah limited adition 20% nya dipesan oleh pengusaha Asia. Kenapa ia tidak sadar sejak awal. Kembali ia melihat Jaejoong yang terlihat bingung melihatnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya remaja itu.

"Aku harus pergi. Terima kasih." Ujar Yunho. Ia pun bergegas pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih bingung. Jaejoong kembali melihat mangkuk Yunho yang belum disentuh. Ia pun tersenyum dan tanpa sungkan menarik mangkuk itu mendekatinya.

...

Jung Yunho, pria berumur tiga puluh tahun itu langsung saja kembali kekantornya. Memaksa sang sekertaris yang baru saja selesai makan siang untuk cepat kembali kekantor. Pria itu tidak sabar untuk menceritakan ide yang ia dapat setelah berbicara dengan Jaejoong. Remaja berumur tujuh belas tahun itu memang brilian. Tidak salah jika ia merupakan keturunan pengusaha sukses Choi Siwon. Kenapa Yunho bisa begitu bodoh tidak menyadari hal itu sejak dulu. Ia terlalu fokus di dalam kotaknya dan tidak melihat dunia luar sampai akhirnya remaja itu mengetuk kotaknya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Yunho pada Yoochun sambil memperlihatkan bukti-bukti beberapa artikel yang ia yakini kebenarannya.

"Jika itu memang benar, tidak salah jika kita mencobanya. Hanya saja dana kita tidak cukup untuk hal itu walaupun kau sudah menjual aset dan semua sahammu." Ujar Yoochun.

Yunho kembali memutar otaknya.

"Satu-satunya jalan hanya merger." Ujar Yoochun kemudian.

Yunho terlihat tidak setuju.

"Kita memerlukan banyak dana untuk memproduksi mobil ekslusif yang ketersediaanya terbatas. Kita pun bukan berada di bidang itu. Kita perlu tenaga ahli untuk membuatnya dan itu mengakibatkan cost yang sangat besar. Walaupun jika ini berhasil, sekain nama kita akan semakin besar tetapi juga keuntungan yang kita dapat sangat besar pula karena diasia hanya kita yang membuatnya."

Yunho kembali berfikir. Ia harus berani bertaruh saat ini. "Baiklah. Cari perusahaan yang cocok untuk proyek ini." Putus Yunho diakhir.

Yoochun mengangguk. Ia pun kemudian sibuk dengan urusannya.

...

Note: Ini cerita Male Pregnant. Ada tiga pair disini tetapi saya tidak akan memberi tahu. Jaejoong masih terlalu remaja untuk jatuh cinta yang terlalu berlebihan, menurut saya. Memang porsinya saya banyakin Siwon dan Kibum abis mereka yang membuat hubungan dengan pair yang lain. Seperti yang saya katakan mungkin fic ini akan panjang tetapi frekwensi updetnya akan sering, sering menurut saya loh. Yang pasti tidak akan hiatus. Keep Reading.


End file.
